When Will They See?
by Stessa
Summary: -So many secrets. So many lies. No one to talk to. It's been awhile.- Sharpay Evans may seem icy, but does she have more to her than people see? Troy Bolton is about to find out. A Troypay story. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi to everyone who's reading this :p Hmm, this will be my first High School Musical fic, but I'm not a beginner. I have written a number of Friends fics… 12, I think…? Anyway, I'm such a huge fan of the movie, so I wanted to try and write something. Got this idea. And as I'm one of those (crazy?) people who thinks Sharpay and Troy should be together, this is all about them. But of course I'll involve other characters, it wouldn't be good without them, now would it? Oh, wow, I gotta stop with my rambling now, and go on. I'm sorry, I cant help but ramble. It's a bad habit, and I really gotta see someone about it. I could go to the doctor, maybe he could give me a pill or something… see, now I'm starting again! Sorry :D One last warning, you may put up with my spelling mistakes, 'cause sometimes it slips for me! Sorry about that !_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical, but can I wish I did?_

_

* * *

_

**When Will They See?**

**Chapter 1. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

**--**

Sharpay Evans had always been known as the Ice Queen.

Everybody at East High thought she was mean, bitchy, manipulating and too much into herself.

Whenever she went around the school, people would just part before her, like she was Moses crossing the Red Sea. They would get out of her way, afraid to be asked to "move", as she would tell those of the students who didn't move fast enough. She had a hard façade. She would look around the halls, but still don't see anything but herself.

The only person who really knew her was her brother, but he had sworn to secrecy, not to tell a soul about her real self. Because truth been told, Sharpay had a lot more to her then just being the Ice Queen.

Too bad no-one got to know her.

This particularly Monday morning, she was walking trough the halls, Ryan right behind her. Her cell was open, she was text messaging, but she still managed to look up once in awhile and shoot some evil glances. Ryan just kept smiling, his red hat pulled into his eyes.

Sharpay was so busy messaging, that she didn't notice the small person before her, which caused them to bump into each other.

Sharpay dropped her cell and the other girl lost her books and papers.

"Look out!" Sharpay said, shooting the girl the most evil glance of the day – yet. She was shocked, to see it was Gabriella, but didn't let it show.

"I'm so sorry, Sharpay." Gabriella said, bending down to pick up her things – and Sharpay's cell phone. She stood up and handed it too her, "Here you go. I'm so sorry."

"Well you should be." Sharpay said, "You know, you could have totally broken it! Glad you didn't though, because it costs way more than you can afford." She paused, looking expectantly at Gabriella, who stood before her. When nothing happened, she continued, "Well, move!"

"Oh!" Gabriella jumped a few steps back to let Ryan and Sharpay pass, which they did. She looked after them, wondering why Sharpay was so icy. Couldn't she just _smile_ once in awhile? It wasn't even Gabriella who had walked into her, it had been the other way around!

She flinched when someone touched her shoulder. She turned around and found Taylor looking at her.

"What are your things doing at the floor?" she asked, crooking an eyebrow.

"Oh…" Gabriella bend down to gather her things, "I… I walked into Sharpay. Not good."

"So, what did the Ice Queen do?" Taylor asked, picking up the last of Gabriella's books, "Did she kill you? Poke your eyes out?"

Gabriella shrugged, taking her book from Taylor, "Thanks… No, she didn't really do anything, expect ask me to move. Which I did. Am I pathetic?"

"No, you're not!" Kelsi said, joining in on their conversation after having just listened in the background, "Everyone would move when Sharpay asks them to. You'd be crazy if you didn't do it!"

Gabriella sighed, "Ok, thanks."

She looked at Kelsi, smiling. The shy, silent pianist had become much more talkative since the Winter Musical. After Gabriella and Taylor started hanging out with her, she became more and more open-minded, and now she spoke when she wanted to. She wasn't scared of people like she'd been when Gabriella had fist met her.

"What are we gonna do after school?" Taylor asked, "Got any ideas?"

"I don't know…" Gabriella trailed off, "Maybe we could get together with the boys and just hang out at your house?"

"Hmm, sounds like a plan!" Taylor laughed. They went down the hall to get to their next class, "So, speaking of boys… How are things going between you and Troy?"

"They're doing really good!" Gabriella smiled, "In fact; he's taking me out tonight. I can hardly wait."

"Wow, so has he kissed you yet?" Kelsi asked.

"No, not yet." Gabriella said, "I think he's shy. I don't know why, but the Troy I know is different from the one you guys know. He's really insecure."

"Hmm," Taylor looked thoughtful, "I hope it works out for you, Gabby."

"Why wouldn't it work out?"

"Well, you haven't been going out for too long, and I just thought you should know…" she paused, "How Troy used to be, before you came here at East High."

"What?" Gabriella asked, "Now I'm worried. What was he like?"

"He has had a lot of girlfriends." Kelsi said.

Taylor nodded, "A lot, a lot."

"Like, how many?"

"Some cheerleaders. A couple of other girls." Taylor said, "But he does seem to like you a lot."

"Why did he break up with all of them?"

"He wasn't really committed." Kelsi said, "It was weird, it was like, something was holding him back. But I do think he can take it seriously with you. I mean, he told me he liked you."

"He's told Chad too." Taylor chipped in, getting a dreamy look on her face, by the thought of her boyfriend.

Gabriella placed a hand on her heart and breathed a sigh of relive, "Good, 'cause I really like him too, y'know?"

"Oh, we do know!" Taylor smiled.

Just then, they met Troy and Chad in the hall.

"Hi!" Gabriella smiled, hugging Troy.

"Hey…" he kept his hand on her back, making sure she was right there next to him, "What are you girls up to?"

"Oh, just discussing boys." Taylor said.

"Wouldn't that be awfully boring for you, Kels?" Chad asked, "You don't have a boyfriend do you?"

They all noticed a slight blush creep across Kelsi's face.

"You do?" Taylor asked, "Who is it?"

"It isn't serious." Kelsi said, "Not yet, anyway. It's just one of the guys from the Drama Club. We've been going out a few times recently."

"That's wonderful, Kelsi." Gabriella smiled. She stopped to look through her books, and noticed she missed one of them, "I forgot a book. You coming back with me?"

They all nodded and went towards the class room where Gabriella and Taylor had just had class, but stopped when they saw Ryan and Sharpay standing before the door.

Gabriella, nervous after her encounter with Sharpay earlier, walked to her, to get into the room. However, Sharpay didn't move.

"I need to get in." Gabriella said.

"No-one's getting in here." Sharpay just said, "I feel too comfortable to move."

Taylor stood next to Gabriella, "Hmm alright."

They both turned around and pretended to leave, but two seconds later they faced the Evans twins again, hoping that they might have moved.

"Isn't that Donny Osmond?" Taylor asked, pointing down the hall.

Ryan was about to turn his head and look, when Sharpay's voice stopped him:

"Ryan, don't look!"

He stopped and looked at the others.

"Come on, Sharpay!" Troy then said, "Gabby needs her book."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and left, mumbling something like; "Watch your mouth, Bolton!"

--

Troy parked his car, silently cursing.

How can you forget your homework for the next day in your locker? He really didn't know.

He walked into the quiet school. Not many students were left now, it was late, and he just wanted to get his books.

However, when he passed by the auditorium, he stopped.

A beautiful sound came through the door, which wasn't closed fully. Had it been, he wouldn't have heard it.

He peeked inside, curious to see who was playing.

He was shocked to see a bunch of white hair and pink clothes. That could only mean one thing.

Sharpay Evans.

He didn't even know she could play the piano.

He leaned against the wall, admiring her, but then she started to sing:

"_So many secrets,_

_So many lies._

_No-one to talk to._

_It's been awhile. _

_-_

_A lonely heart._

_In shadow of style. _

_Peace; no where around,_

_It's been awhile._"

Troy was surprised to hear that she could actually sing. He _knew _she could sing, but this kind of music was so different from the show-music he'd usually seen her doing. It was so beautiful. And along with a piano, her voice couldn't be accompanied better.

She continued;

"_My heart is in progress._

_Growing so quick._

_I wonder when someone notices_

_The real me? _

_-_

_No-one to care for._

_A life so bad._

_At home in my room,_

_I can be sad._

_-_

_A passion inside,_

_I ain't allowed that._

_I too, have to hide,_

_That I can be sad._"

Troy wondered what the lyrics meant. He was sure she'd written them herself, because he'd never heard them before, and she sounded so sincere. He could feel that she really meant what she sang, and that made it all the more beautiful.

"_My heart is in progress._

_Growing so quick. _

_I wonder when someone notices_

_The real me? _

_I wonder when they'll finally see, _

_The real me?_"

She finished the song, and Troy went behind a curtain to make sure she didn't see him on her way out. He was surprised though, to learn that she stayed by the piano.

She was quiet, but he could hear soft sobs. He wondered what she was doing.

He got his answer.

When she finally turned around, she had soft tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

_I know, probably a weak start, but I always have troubles starting new stories. I also know it wasn't the longest chapter, and I'll try and make the next ones longer, of course if you want me to continue, that is. Please leave me a review, tell me what you think, but be gently, it's my first HSM fic. No, I'm kidding, tell me exactly what you think, please?_

_Now, I don't think there's much else left to say for me, maybe except for, **tootles **;p_

_- Stessa. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi to all of you! Thank you so much for the reviews ;p I really appreciated the feedback! So keep it coming, please? _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical. The wonderful characters does belong to Disney.

* * *

_

**When Will They See? **

**Chapter 2. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

Posters for the Spring Musical were hanging all over the school.

Auditions was far away, but Mrs. Darbus wanted the students to rehearse. They should sing a song, plus do a monologue.

Troy and Gabriella was looking at one of them, hanging by the gym, when Ryan and Sharpay walked past them. She was wearing a skirt, a pink, shiny top and high boots. Ryan had on a pair of jeans, a pink shirt and a pink hat.

They always matched.

Troy couldn't help but stare after her, when she hurried down the hall, her head high. Like always.

What he witnessed yesterday had been such a shock to him. It had been a surprise that Sharpay had played the piano, but when she turned around and he saw her cry, he'd been so confused.

Did the Ice Queen really have feelings?

It seemed like it.

But it wasn't just the piano-playing or the fact that she was crying. It was the song she had been singing. The words in it. He could hear every word of it, since the only sound except her voice, had been the piano, and she'd sung about lies, secrets and being sad.

He couldn't understand why she would sing about something like that?

Every song he'd heard her sing, had been something along the line of ´Bop to the Top´ and ´What I've Been Looking For´. It had just been show music. He hadn't had a single clue that she _could_ actually sing.

He was curious now, as to why she'd been there, and to why she'd been crying, and what she'd been crying about. But he was afraid to ask her. If he did, he'd have to admit that he'd been there, listening to her.

He watched her stop in front of another of the Drama Club's posters, and study it.

Troy was snapped out of his thoughts, by Gabriella who was dragging him towards their class. History.

Their date yesterday had gone good. He'd finally managed the courage up to kiss her. Just a little peck, but on the lips. It had settled something inside him, but he wasn't sure what it was.

He was so unsure of everything.

But one thing he was sure of; he was gonna find out more stuff about Sharpay Evans, because she seemed to hide something. But along doing that, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

It would be his little secret.

--

Sharpay looked at the sign-up poster for the Spring Musical.

Now, this was something interesting. Not like chemistry or something…

She turned around to find Ryan behind her, he was reading the poster too.

"Are we signing up for that?" he asked her.

She bit her lip, "Of course we are, Ryan! How can you ask that question?"

"But I just thought, that since Troy and Gabriella got the leads last time, you wouldn't…"

"But I will!" she said, "We're nailing the leads, Ryan! You know we are, Montez was just lucky. And Bolton? P!, he cant even sing!"

"Shar, you know that's not true." Ryan said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Maybe they wont even audition. We should just sign up." she opened her pink purse to find a fluffy pen in it. She wrote her and Ryan's names. "There. Done. Now we just have to figure out what to sing!"

"Okay, Shar." Ryan said, "But we've got plenty of time. No need to rush."

"I know, but we still have to beat them." Sharpay said, looking down the halls.

"Okay," Ryan said, "But let's get to class."

Sharpay nodded and started walking down the hall, Ryan behind her.

"You know that thing you talked about…?" he began, taking up a conversation they'd had this morning.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sharpay snapped.

"I wont let you do it."

"Of course you will. I decide that myself."

"But, Shar, think about it…"

"Done!" she just said, going into the right class room.

--

Troy was seated in the back, right next to Chad and Gabriella.

He looked up when he recognised the sound of Sharpay's high heels. She was walking ahead of Ryan, like always, but she didn't look that happy with him in the moment.

She kept brushing him off.

She shot herself into a seat in the front, and Ryan took his usual, right behind her.

Just then, their teacher, Mr. Connelly walked in.

Normally, history class was so boring. Mr. Connelly would just talk and talk, and the nerds would take notes, while all the others would be sleeping. History was always a good class to snooze in, and get some sleep.

But today, they were, for once, doing something different.

Mr. Connelly had decided to give them a project. They would get paired up, and the project was due in next month.

"I have already made the pairs, so no complaining." He told them, pushing his glasses back at his nose, "I'll just write them at the blackboard along with the subject, and then you should get together with your partner, figure out how to handle your subject, and then, maybe go to the library."

A loud groan was heard from the class, when they heard it. Could it be more boring?

Sharpay waited patiently till her name was written at the blackboard. She couldn't wait to get started, because the earlier they began, the earlier they would be done. She flinched however, when she saw who she was paired up with.

_Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans; World War 2. Focus on the Jews. _

She turned around, to find Troy lying across his desk. He obviously hadn't read it yet.

She stood up, gathered her things, and walked to him.

"Bolton!" she said, poking him, "Bolton?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to Gabriella, "Montez? Would you please wake up your idiotic boyfriend?"

Gabriella just nodded and started shaking Troy until he woke up.

"What!?" he asked.

"I can't have you snoring, Bolton!" Sharpay said, "It's my spare time you're spending when you snooze in class. Get your ass of that chair and come with me to the library, we need to work!"

Troy quickly stood up, and followed her. But before they left class, he saw their subject.

World War 2, just great…

They worked hard through the whole class. Troy had never really expected Sharpay to be the sort of person to really work when they did stuff like this. He'd expected her to be one of those who found everything on the internet the day before it was due.

But then again, he hadn't expected her to cry either.

She was bossing him around, as she did everyone.

He just did what she told him to do. Found some books, took some notes. She was actually pretty smart. She knew a lot about this subject already, and that could come in handy.

It would definitely do him good too.

Or more important, his grades.

--

**Friday. **

Gabriella had decided to sign Troy and her up to the Spring Musical too.

She'd neatly signed their names underneath Ryan and Sharpay's, and that had caused Sharpay to shoot her dirty looks – or, more dirty than they usually were.

The school was talking too.

They thought it was good that Gabriella was standing up again the Ice Queen, but they knew it would cause or war between them until the audition was being held.

Around a month till that happened.

Troy knew he had gotten himself into a bad situation. He was doing his history project with Sharpay, and going out with Gabriella, whom Sharpay seemed to hate. Plus, he was fighting against her for the leads in the musical.

Right now, they were working at the library again. Sharpay was reading a book, while Troy was just staring into space. His head just couldn't take any more information.

Suddenly she closed it, threw it at the table, leaned back in her seat, and stretched herself out of the uncomfortable position she'd been sitting in.

"Oh!" she whined.

"You done?" Troy asked, looking at the heavy book beside her at the table.

"Oh yeah." She said, "But that was far from interesting, like I already didn't know that."

Troy crooked an eyebrow and leaned forward, considering telling her about the song her heard her sing, but then he stopped, when he heard her giggle.

That was surprising.

Another show of emotion.

She giggled again, "Look at her," she said, pointing at a younger girl.

Troy turned around, looking at the girl Sharpay was pointing at. She was sitting with her head in her hands, reading with a weird look on her face.

"She looks so stupid!" Sharpay said, getting back to her icy self. Seemed like the cheerful mood wouldn't last long.

"No she doesn't." Troy said, defending the girl, "She's just concentrating. It's a long day…"

"Concentrating!?" Sharpay snapped, "Please, she's trying to grow a brain."

Troy couldn't help but laugh at that one.

Sharpay looked at him, with a funny smile, "So that's funny, huh Bolton?"

"Wasn't it a joke?"

"No, I wasn't joking!" she whined, "I was being serious!"

Troy just shook his head, looking into her brown eyes. He never really noticed before, but they were actually beautiful. He had talked to her, sure. He had looked her in the eyes, but never really done it. It was like seeing her all over again.

"Well, I'll go now." she said, standing up, "I cant take more reading for today…"

"Okay…" Troy said.

She turned around and slandered towards to door. He couldn't help but stare at her ass as it moved from side to side. He had never really noticed, but Sharpay was actually pretty hot. She had a perfect body, with much womanly curve. He knew he wasn't even supposed to think that about Sharpay. He had a girlfriend, and she was the Ice Queen.

Troy shook his head, and rushed out of the library.

--

He ate lunch with Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella in the cafeteria.

He seemed very distant which worried Gabriella. She looked at him from across the table.

"What is wrong, Gabby?" Taylor asked, looking at her worried face.

She nodded at Troy, and Taylor looked at him, noticing how he was just digging his food, taking it into his mouth and then chewing.

No sign of emotion.

Chad noticed it too.

"Troy?" he tried.

No respond.

"Dude?" Chad tried again, "Hallo? Troy!?"

Gabriella sighed, so Chad did something drastic. He pushed Troy off his chair.

"He-ey!?" Troy exclaimed, as he hit the floor with a smack.

"What is wrong with you, dude?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, you were spacing out." Taylor added.

"Nothing." Troy stood up, "I'll just-"

He got cut off by the sound of the doors smacking. Sharpay was storming into the cafeteria with Ryan right behind her.

"C'mon, Shar!" Ryan said, "You promised me you wouldn't do it!"

"I didn't!" Sharpay said, turning around to look at him, "I told you the exact opposite!"

"Yeah I know!" Ryan yelled, "But Shar, you cant do it…" he took her arm and forced her to look at him, "You can't, Sharpay. Not now. Things are going so good…"

"You don't know a shit, Ryan!" Sharpay yelled, getting her arm back, "You don't know what it's like! You are you, and I'm me! We're totally different!"

"Yeah, I've noticed!" Ryan exclaimed, "After all, I do care about other people."

"Oh!" Sharpay practically lost her jaw, so she just covered her mouth, and turned around. She stormed out of the cafeteria before anyone would see her tears. She couldn't believe that Ryan had just said that.

He was the person she trusted the most in the entire world.

"Urgh!"

She threw herself into the bathroom, and locked the door. She needed a place to cry her eyes out.

--

**Monday. **

That Monday morning, Sharpay entered the school alone.

She was wearing a small lime green skirt, and a white top with pearls. Her hair was in piggy tails, and she had a matching purse. Over it all she wore a white jacket.

She looked confident, but a little alone.

Ryan wasn't there with her, so she felt like everyone was against her. She checked her messages, but no-one had written her. She plopped the cell back in her purse and headed for her class.

The school was talking about the fight between the Evans twins all day.

Rumours had started during the weekend. Some people actually claimed to have seen Ryan hitting Sharpay.

Sharpay just ignored it. She also ignored the rude comments people made to her, asking why she was suddenly so alone, or if she'd frozen her brother off.

She was used to people talking about her, so she just held her head high, and somehow made it through the day.

By the end of the day, her feelings were so messed up, that she was thankful for some alone time with the school piano.

It was something she did sometimes, mostly on Mondays, since most of the students left the school before she did.

She headed to the auditorium, and didn't notice Troy following her.

Troy crept behind her, and found a hiding place behind a curtain like last Monday. He watched her set up herself, finding her notebooks.

She took off her jacket, throwing it at a nearby chair, leaving Troy with a nice view of her body.

Like last Friday, when he'd noticed how good looking she actually was, he wasn't able to take his eyes of off her. The way her hair framed her face, and the way her hands moved across the piano… It was all very, very good.

His eyes caught her legs, and he felt himself melt.

He didn't know what was happening to him, but he knew he liked it.

He liked it very much.

Then she began to sing again.

"_So many secrets,_

_So many lies._

_No-one to talk to._

_It's been awhile. _

_-_

_A lonely heart._

_In shadow of style. _

_Peace; no where around,_

_It's been awhile._"

It was the same song. This was the second time he heard it, and he tried to print it into his brain. He already knew the melody, but it was harder with the words.

"_My heart is in progress._

_Growing so quick._

_I wonder when someone notices_

_The real me? _

_-_

_No-one to care for._

_A life so bad._

_At home in my room,_

_I can be sad._

_-_

_A passion inside,_

_I ain't allowed that._

_I too, have to hide,_

_That I can be sad._"

The song really stung him – just like last time. It meant so much, coming from Sharpay's mouth. He felt himself aching to know stuff about her. He realized he didn't know her at all, and he wanted to. So, so badly.

"_My heart is in progress._

_Growing so quick. _

_I wonder when someone notices_

_The real me? _

_I wonder when they'll finally see, _

_The real me?_"

The real her?

Huh.

She wanted people to see the real her? Wasn't what they saw the real her? And if it wasn't, then why didn't she just show them?

Troy stood up and slowly left the auditorium, but before that, he was sure he could hear quiet sobs.

* * *

_Okay, so I decided to end with the song again, like in last chappie. I know things may not seem to move forwards right now, but I'll get there. It's my kind of style when I write, really. Right now I'm just leaving small hints sometimes, later, I'll see if anyone have noticed. Again, I'll like to thank you for the reviews, and ask you to review again. It means so much to me. Hmm, should I say it again?, **tootles. **_

_- Stessa. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for the wonderful reviews ;p And as to answer you, my dear friend, AK-Tutti, I did write the song myself. It's not one of my best songs so far, but I thought it fit Sharpay nicely. Anyway, just 'cause you asked… I'm moving on with the story now…_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM. But I dream every night that I do, who wouldn't, if they could catch a glimpse of Zac Efron in real person?

* * *

_

**When Will They See? **

**Chapter 3. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

That week at school, gossip got around.

Ryan and Sharpay were suddenly hating each other, more than anyone else in the entire world. Sharpay's evil glances were specially saved for her brother, who was walking down the halls, arm in arm with Kelsi.

Now the other guys at least knew whom of the Drama Club members it was that Kelsi had been seeing.

No-one had expected it to be Ryan, at least of all Sharpay.

If she had been bossing Kelsi around before, ordering her to do stuff, it was nothing of what she was doing to her now. It was ALL the time.

She asked her to pick up her lunch when she walked past her table, and Kelsi did it, because even though she'd grown a lot since the last musical, she was still terrified by Sharpay.

As a lot of the other members of the Drama Club. They were scared of her, but they still loved her. Looked up to her.

Sharpay went around the school, pretending that nothing had happened, that it didn't bother her that her brother was hanging out with Kelsi now, instead of her.

Everybody thought she was just being herself, and totally didn't care, but Troy realized that there was probably more to it than that. He still wondered what their fight was about, and what it was that Sharpay had wanted to do, that Ryan didn't want her to.

It was getting annoying, he couldn't get it out of his head. It had taken over his mind.

He was positive.

He waited till it became Monday again, because then he knew that Sharpay was in the auditorium, and he could listen to her. Her song was on his mind, and he was being careful not to hum it, since he knew it would cause glances from Chad and Gabriella. It wasn't exactly the music he was listening to by himself, so how would he explain it?

Gabriella was getting seriously worried about Troy.

He was just not himself.

He was distant. He spaced out all the time, and he didn't hear her until she spoke his name for the hundredth time.

Something was really wrong.

Basketball practise was not going well for Troy either.

He had promised his dad to give all he got until the musical. He had a point to prove. But that point just wasn't getting across. He couldn't even concentrate on the game that he loved so much.

He was memorized by Sharpay's voice and her song.

He couldn't get it out of his mind.

And it didn't help that he wanted to talk to her. To get to know _the real her, _as she sang herself. She even wished for people to get to know the real her. He just couldn't understand why she didn't show it, then? Was the Sharpay they saw at school, not the Sharpay there was at home?

He wanted to know!

And that was why, he once again found himself hidden behind a curtain in the auditorium the following Monday, waiting for Sharpay's arrival.

He was humming her song again.

"_My heart is in progress. Growing so quick. I wonder when someone notices, The real me?_…"

He stopped when he heard the door go. He peeked through the curtains and saw Sharpay storming in, throwing her purse and jacket on the floor. She stomped with her foot, obviously trying to calm herself.

It didn't work very well.

He watched her shake her head and take off her high heels. She plumped them next to her jacket on the floor, and grabbed her notebook from her purse.

It was pink with fur, and Troy couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself. It was _so_ Sharpay.

She also grabbed the same pen she'd used when she wrote her and Ryan's names at the audition list, and took both things with her to the piano.

She sat down, flopped her hair behind her shoulders, and opened the notebook.

"Hmm, hmm…" she mumbled, "Maybe I could go with a little higher key on that one…" she paused, and pressed a few keys at the piano, "Nah.." she shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe I should just go on and try the new one…" she turned a few pages until she found the right one, and then she sat up straight and pressed a few keys again. She nodded for herself and begun…

"_The end?_

_Is this the end?_

_I think it is, but I am not sure?_"

She paused and looked at the notebook, "Hmmf, that doesn't sound very good…" she mumbled, "I should just throw it out!"

Troy wanted to yell at her. To scream no! It sounded very good, and he wanted to hear the rest of the song. She couldn't throw it out.

"On the other hand…" she whispered to herself, "If I worked on it, it could probably be my best work yet. I should try the second chorus…

_Sorry?_

_I'm so sorry_

_But in fact, it's you that should be._"

She sang it without the piano, and Troy really, really adored her voice.

"But that's not the truth." She whispered, looking at the lines, "It was my fault! It wasn't yours!" she threw her arms in the air, "Stupid Ryan! You're such an idiot sometimes! Why don't you get it!?"

She stood up and jumped around on the floor, getting her anger out.

Troy was mesmerized by her. He couldn't believe that it was Sharpay; jumping around, screaming, crying.

That was so _not_ Sharpay.

She continued to scream her heart out, throwing curses here and there, but Troy couldn't hear exactly what she was saying. Her voice was too muffled with cries. When she was tired out, she threw herself in one of the comfy chairs, which was normally meant for the audience. She sat down and pulled her legs up under herself. She lay her head, rested it on her knees, and then she cried more. But this time it was small, quiet sobs like the Mondays before. She had probably worn herself out 10 minutes ago with her screaming session.

Troy got tears in his eyes.

She looked so sad. It was heartbreaking.

When she finally gathered her things together and left, it didn't take Troy many moments to follow out the door. His parents were probably wondering where he was.

--

During dinner, Troy was awfully quiet, and Mrs. Bolton were getting really worried. She, too, had noticed his change, and found it frightening. Her husband had told her that Troy couldn't even focus on Basketball now, and she had no idea what to do.

He was digging his food, sitting in his own thoughts, so she decided to talk to him.

"Troy?"

There was no response, so she quickly glanced at her husband.

"Troy?" he tried.

Troy didn't notice how both his parents was looking at him.

"TROY!?" they both exclaimed.

He slowly looked up at them, "What?"

"Are you okay?" his mom asked, taking his hand from across the table, "Because if something is bothering you, you should tell us. Is it something with Gabby? Have you broken up? Is it school, what? Chad? You need to talk to us, Troy, because, we care about you. We want to know what's going on in your life, we only want you good. So, tell us, ple-"

"Dad, what do you know about the Evans'?" Troy asked. He didn't even realize that he'd just cut his mothers sentence, and that the question was weird for his parents.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The Evans family." Troy said, "What do you know about them?"

"The Evans from right down the street?" Coach Bolton questioned.

"Yeah…" Troy trailed off, "I think the live right down the street?"

"The family with the twins?" his mother asked.

Troy nodded eagerly, "Yes, them!"

"Why do you wanna know about them?" his dad asked.

"Well…" Troy paused, "I'm doing a history project with Sharpay, and she wont really talk about herself." He made up, "And I'm wondering… about her family."

"Uh…" Mrs. Bolton looked into the table, "We knew them quite well when you were younger. Their mother was my best friend."

"Oh… Was?"

"Hmm, she died, son." Coach Bolton said.

"She died?" Troy exclaimed, not really believing he never knew that, "Ryan and Sharpay doesn't have a mom?"

"No," Mrs. Bolton said, "She was in a horrible car crash. The girl was with her too. Mrs. Evans died on instant, and Sharpay barely survived. But she managed to get out of the coma. She's a fighter."

"Oh my God…" Troy couldn't believe it. "So, they live only with their father?"

"Yeah." Coach Bolton said, "He works at the lawyers office. He's really successful. Not home a lot."

"I can't believe I never knew that. It must be really awful." Troy mumbled, "But they always seem so happy."

"It's a family thing." Mrs. Bolton said, "Their mom, Charlotte, was always happy too. Always, no matter what happened. It's weird, since her baby sister was the complete opposite. She would act happy, and then go home and cry too."

"They have an aunt? You know her too?"

"I did know her." Mrs. Bolton said, "She died a long time ago. In a car crash too. It's been really awful for their family."

"When did she die?" Coach Bolton asked his wife, interested.

"Don't you remember?" she questioned, "A few days after Charlotte gave birth to Ryan and Sharpay. I think it was only two days. Like things weren't hard enough on her."

"Oh." Coach Bolton remembered, "Weren't the twins born way too early? They were in incubator? Right?"

"They were like this close to lose them." Mrs. Bolton said, showing Troy her fingers, which were one centimetre apart from each other.

Troy was stunned. He had no idea how much Sharpay had been through. It really worried him that no-one knew that stuff about her. Hadn't anyone taken the time to know her? Maybe there was actually a reason to why she was so mean and manipulating?

"How old were they when their mom died?" he asked.

"I think they were 7 years old. Or something." Mrs. Bolton said, "It surprises me that you can't remember. You were at the funeral. You and Sharpay were like, the best friends. You ran around and played football and other sports. Ryan would always watch."

"Really? Were we together a lot?"

"Yes," she continued, "I think I have some pictures of you three. Wait a minute." She stood up, and went into the bedroom. Five minutes later she came back with a huge book filled with pictures. She sat by the table and opened it up. "Oh, look!" she exclaimed, "It's you and Sharpay playing basket. See?"

Troy pulled the book towards himself and looked at the pictures. He was around 6 years old. He was wearing a green t-shirt, and blue shorts. Right next to him, with a ball, was Sharpay. She had her hair in braids, and was smiling a huge smile. Her clothes was pink, yeah well… some things never change.

"Wow…" he whispered.

"Surprised?" Coach Bolton questioned.

"Yeah." Troy said, "Really, really surprised. I never remembered."

"Haven't Sharpay told you about this?"

"No, she probably doesn't remember too." Troy just said. He flipped a page, "I can't believe it."

"We always figured the three of you would grow up and be friends forever." Mrs. Bolton said, "Charlotte and I even made jokes about you and Sharpay getting married before she died. You know, you wouldn't find many girls that much into basketball."

"She really did sports?" Troy asked, ignoring the comment about marriage.

"Yeah…" Mrs. Bolton said, "You guys got along so great."

"So why did we stop hanging out?"

"After Charlotte died, their father, Paul, didn't have time to take them anywhere. And we didn't have that much in common with him. We got together in the past because Charlotte and I were friends. Sharpay would come over eventually after the funeral, but that slowly faded off. She was so crushed. She was really attached to her mother."

Troy smiled at the picture he was looking at. Him, Sharpay and Ryan at Halloween. He was a pumpkin. Ryan was a ghost, and Sharpay was a witch. He actually remembered some stuff now when he saw the pictures.

It occurred to him, how weird it was that he had never seen pictures with Sharpay and Ryan on before. He had seen other pictures of his childhood. He looked at his mom, "How come I haven't seen these pictures before?"

"I made a special book with all the pictures of them in, after Charlotte died." Mrs. Bolton said, "I wanted to keep it special."

Troy nodded, "Some of these are really great…"

"Feel free to take some." Mrs. Bolton said, standing up. "I hardly look at them anymore. If you want some, you should take them and put them in your room. Maybe you could even show Sharpay and Ryan some of them…?"

Troy nodded again, and took out the Halloween picture, "Yeah…" he said, "I'm just gonna take a few."

He had no idea why it meant so much to him. He didn't understand why some old pictures of him and two people he didn't even talk to anymore, could be so important to him.

They just were.

--

Sharpay stepped out of the shower, silently humming one of her favourite songs. She dried herself off, and took on her pink robe. After brushing her hair, she tied it into a bun, and went into her room.

She brushed her fingers on the frame beside her bed, and sat down in front of the computer.

She could search the net to find some more stuff about the Jews. She really wanted to make a good project, even though she was with Troy Bolton.

She looked at the clock and realized, it was 11:30.

Her dad wasn't even home yet.

* * *

_Heey guys. Thanks for reading the third part of my story. It's really stupid, isn't it?, I'm writing this now, where I should be writing on my book report. But who wants to write some stuff about a really old, ugly man, when you can write about your favourite movie? (I'm just asking ;p) Anyway. The next chapter should be here soon, and remember to leave me a review. But I don't even have to ask, you always do that. I love that :p See I should stop rambling, who's interested anyway? Sorry, **tootles **;p_

_- Stessa. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. I just have to say this; you're so amazing! xD All the reviews you guys give me… Aww, they're so sweet! _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical, if I did, I'd sure be bragging about it._

_

* * *

_

**When Will They See? **

**Chapter 4. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

Sharpay arrived at the school around 5 minutes before her first class started.

She had wanted to go earlier, but she hadn't been able to get out of bed.

If she came earlier, many people wouldn't be there, and she could slip in without too much gossip. Though the gossip never really bothered her before, it did now. The school was talking about her and Ryan, and they just wouldn't shut up.

Some day she was gonna lose it in front of someone.

She shrugged it off.

That couldn't happen.

Ryan had already gone to school with Kelsi a long time ago. He hadn't even slept at home. He was never home anymore. Everything was about his dear girlfriend _Kelsi_.

It was horrible.

She was traded out for some pianist!

Sharpay went to her locker and found the books she needed for first period. Someone came up to her and touched her shoulder.

She turned around, already annoyed, "What!?"

Gabriella backed off, obviously scared by Sharpay's tone, "Uhm…" she trailed off, "I was just…"

"What, Montez!?" Sharpay asked, hands on hips, "You were just what?"

"Hmm? Wondering if you were ok? I mean…" Gabriella swallowed hard, regretting her decision to be nice to Sharpay. She looked behind her, to see Taylor and Kelsi looking at her, with faces that said ´I told you so!´.

"If I'm ok?" Sharpay hissed, "Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be? Seriously, Montez, don't act all nice to me! I don't wanna talk to you."

"Well, I just thought that-" Gabriella begun.

"Well, don't!" Sharpay cut her off, just as the warning bell was heard, "That is the bell. I gotta go. Bye-bye!"

She shot Gabriella a hard look, and then she walked past her, her head high. You could hear her high heels clicking down the hall.

Gabriella turned to her two friends with a sad look in her eyes, "I just wanted to be nice…"

"We know." Taylor said, nodding knowingly, "But Sharpay Evans is the Ice Queen. She wont talk to anyone, whom she thinks is beneath her status. She hates everyone. It's not your fault."

"Look how she's treating me!?" Kelsi said, "Just because I'm dating Ryan, she's giving me a hard time…" she shook her head, "I don't understand her."

"I don't think anyone does." Taylor added.

"Except Ryan." Kelsi smiled, "He is worried about her, but he wont tell me why."

"Oh," Gabriella got a little smile on her face, "Speaking of Ryan… How's things going between you?"

They started walking towards class, - they all had Creative Writing – while Kelsi started telling her girlfriends about her boyfriend, "He's really awesome. We have so much fun. We have the same taste in music, films and books. And we like to sing. Not the show music he and Sharpay usually does, but he listens to mine. We write duets together. We have some pretty good coming up for the next musical."

"Oh, I cant wait!" Gabriella squealed, "Troy and I are gonna audition. I bet we're gonna beat Ryan and Sharpay again!" she paused, "Oh, is that weird? Me, competing against your boyfriend? I mean, is that ok?"

"Of course it is." Kelsi smiled, "We'll see. Ryan mentioned something about the auditions, but I'm not quite sure what it was. We'll just cross that bridge when we come to it."

Gabriella and Taylor laughed, just as they found their seats in the classroom. They sat up front, like always. Gabriella shot a quick glance at Sharpay who was sitting in the back. Ryan was next to her, in his usual seat, but they weren't chatting like they normally did.

The Evans twins were really in a fight.

--

Troy watched as his girlfriend and her two friends took their seats in front of the class. He didn't sit near Gabriella in any classes. He knew he'd just get annoyed, not because he hated her, but she had the answers to everything, and he would feel so dump, sitting there, not knowing anything.

He waited patiently for their teachers arrival, sending little looks at Sharpay, who was sitting a couple of desks from him. She was looking in her calendar, making little notes here and there, probably where she wanted to remember something.

Troy was amused.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder what went on in her little world. Wasn't there anything that could catch her attention other than musicals, clothes, make-up and gossip?

Something was telling him there was.

Just the way she sang, the words in her songs.

And she was really beautiful too. He couldn't help but notice. He couldn't understand why he hadn't seen it before. But it was probably because he'd never taken the time to really look at her. He'd looked at her, sure, but never really _seen_.

Right now, her hair was falling softly into her face, making him want to reach out and place it behind her ears.

It seemed like she had brushed it 119 times, but had forgotten the last one. The one which completed her look, the 120th. The number she usually brushed it. He could see a soft curl, and he wanted to reach out and stroke his fingers through it, to do the last brush.

To complete her look.

She looked up right then, and caught him looking at her.

He could tell that she wanted to shoot him an angry glance, but she gave him a small smile instead.

He felt honoured.

Sharpay looked down again, and scribbled something in her calendar.

Just then their teacher arrived, making the whole class shush.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late." Mrs. Clark smiled, pushing her large glasses back at her nose, "I ran into some problems. Well, I have one thing for you to do today, and if you don't get finished, it's homework, for Monday…" she trailed off, "You have to write a poem about something which means a lot to you. Or something you are thinking about. Or maybe a memory of some sort. Next time we'll read it up in class. This isn't a big thing, so don't do too much about it, I just realized that we haven't really written poems yet."

Troy groaned to himself. Poetry? Just great…

"You may start now." she said, and then the whole class broke up, finding papers and pencils to start.

Sharpay looked at the teacher, that mysterious look on her face again. She bit her lip and flopped her hair behind her back. She took the pink notebook she also wrote lyrics in, and a pen too, and then she started scribbling like crazy.

Troy sighed.

She really had something special. He just needed to find out _what_.

--

As soon as the bell was heard, the hole class rushed out of the classroom.

Troy went behind Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi, silently listening to their conversation. He didn't really want to join in, his mind was on Sharpay. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He was losing his mind!

He really needed to talk to her. To tell her that he knew her songs. And that he wanted to get to know her, just like she wanted people to. It was what she _sang_ after all.

He turned around to see if she was out of the classroom yet, but realized to his surprise, that she wasn't.

He made a quick decision and turned around. He went straight for the classroom, and peeked through the door.

Sharpay was bend over her desk, still writing sentence after sentence. He didn't know how he could tell it, but he was sure that she was crying.

Well, maybe because he could hear her sobbing.

He silently walked towards her, making sure that she didn't hear him. He sat down behind her, still unnoticed.

He watched her scribble for awhile, but then he silently, started singing her song…

"_So many secrets,_

_So many lies._

_No-one to talk to._

_It's been awhile._"

Sharpay slowly turned her head around, her mouth wide open. She had tears in her eyes, after the crying she'd been doing, but her heart was beating faster and faster every second…

Was Troy Bolton singing _her_ song?

He looked at her, shooting her his charming smile. Before she could say anything, he continued;

"_A lonely heart._

_In shadow of style. _

_Peace; no where around,_

_It's been awhile._"

"Shut up!" she yelled, when he had finished the chorus, "Shut up, right now!"

"What?" he asked, all innocently.

"How do you know that song?" she yelled, standing up. She pulled her things together, "How? Have you been spying on me!?"

"No!" Troy said, though he knew it was a lie. Spying was exactly what he had done.

"Then how do you know it?"

"I heard you sing it…" he said, continuing,

"_My heart is in progress._

_Growing so quick._

_I wonder when someone notices_

_The real me?_"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled again.

"Talk to me?" Troy suggested.

"Why would I talk to you?"

"Because I want to?"

"Well I don't!" Sharpay said, storming out of the classroom.

Troy was right behind her, "If you don't I'll just sing more then!" he followed her through the halls, where they were getting some pretty odd stares.

"Shut up, Bolton! Leave me alone!" Sharpay yelled.

"No, I wont! Talk to me!?"

"NO!" she pulled the door to the gym open and rushed in. Luckily no-one was there. She threw her things on the floor, well a where that Troy was watching her, "Urgh! What do you want from me, Bolton?"

"I want to talk to you?" he said, "Look, Sharpay, I don't get you!? When we're writing on our project you talk to me one minute, and the next you're all icy! What is it that you're hiding? I've heard your songs, I know you're up to something?"

"It doesn't concern you!" Sharpay yelled, looking at him with hateful eyes, "What are you doing listening to me anyways? My life doesn't concern you!"

"I care, Sharpay!" Troy said, "I actually do! I know some stuff about you, that you probably don't want people to know, but I do! And I want to talk to you! I want to be your friend… again!"

Sharpay looked at him, tears streaming down her face. She knew what he was talking about. His parents had probably told him, but she didn't want to discuss it with him, "Just leave me the hell alone, Bolton!" she screamed, "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Fine!" he yelled, giving up, for now. He headed for the door.

"Leave me the hell alone!" she repeated, and just as the door closed, she sank down on the floor, exhausted from the long fight. And the fact that she'd already been crying before the conversation, wasn't helping either.

She finally gathered all her things and retired to the bathroom, well a where that everyone else was in class right now.

* * *

_So, I decided to end this chapter here, though it is a bit short. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after, since I just love to write on this one. I hope you're still enjoying? Hmmf, anyway, I should probably get back to my homework now. ;p Thanks to all of you for reading, please remember to leave me a review? Pretty please? Should I beg? Tah-duum! I'm gonna stop this rambling now, you must think I'm crazy, but what does it matter if you like my story? So! All of you, **tootles**._

_- Stessa._


	5. Chapter 5

_Heey ;p Thanks once again for the reviews. I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. So, I care to share, hehe, I just bought Vanessa's album today, I know, I'm late, yeah right, but it is small little Denmark I live in, we're not that fast keeping up with the rest of the world ;p Hehe, so alright, you know me, blah, blah, blah, I'll just go on…_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM. But I do wish I did.

* * *

_

**When Will They See? **

**Chapter 5. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

The rest of that week, Sharpay literally saw through Troy at school.

When their History class came up, and they were supposed to work on their project, she acted all fine in front of their teacher, but as soon as they left the classroom, she walked away from him, leaving him alone.

They didn't get much done, and they both knew they were gonna have to work together eventually.

Troy felt bad.

He could have handled the situation better.

Sure, he knew he had to tell her that he knew her secret, but he could have done it more gently. Eased his way in, gaining her trust, little after little.

Too late to take it back now, so he just had to go with the flow.

It was Thursday, and he made a decision. Their project was due soon, and it would be good if they could get together and work on it during the weekend, so he decided to step by her house.

He would tell her how sorry he was, and then see where things went.

That was why, he Thursday afternoon found himself, looking at the Evans' big house.

They were rich, no doubt about that. Not only their house told him so, but also Ryan and Sharpay's clothes in school. They just looked rich.

He slowly made his way up to the door, hesitated a second – and then knocked.

It took around a minute, but then he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. It opened and revealed a man Troy didn't know, but assumed was Mr. Evans.

"Can I help you?" he questioned, studying Troy.

"Yeah, um, hi…" Troy paused, "My name is Troy Bolton and I'm looking for Sharpay. Is she home?"

"No." Mr. Evans just said, "What did you need her for? Is it important?"

"I'm her history partner." Troy said, "And we need to work on it, or we'll fail. Can you tell her I stepped by, and ask her to call me?"

"Wait." Mr. Evans said, "You'll fail if you don't get it done?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come in, boy."

Before Troy could protest, Mr. Evans dragged him into the house, and pushed him into the couch.

"I'll be upstairs to do some work." He told Troy, "You just help yourself with fruit from the bowl and watch some TV. Sharpay should be home soon. Just wait for her, and you can do your project here."

Troy just nodded, and watched Mr. Evans leave the room. He felt oddly strange. He was sitting by himself in Sharpay's house. She would absolutely kill him when she came home from whatever it was that she was doing.

Suddenly a picture on the shelf, caught his eye.

He stood up and approached it.

Turned out, it was a family portrait. A very old one, 'cause there was a woman in there. She had shoulder long blond hair, and blue eyes. She looked so much like Ryan, that Troy could only assume that it was their mother, Charlotte.

He continued to walk along the shelf, watching the different pictures there. He soon discovered that there was a family portrait from each year. When he reached the most resent one, he stopped. It was just the three of them.

Sharpay, Ryan and Paul Evans.

He couldn't believe that they didn't have more family.

On the oldest pictures another woman was smiling at them too. He was pretty sure that that must have been Charlotte's sister. The woman his mom told him about. She had the same white hair as Sharpay, really, really white, and brown eyes a lot like hers too.

It was freakish. It must have been in the family. The white hair and brown eyes. But Troy's eyes caught Paul Evans, he had almost brown hair, and blue eyes.

Something wasn't right.

How could Sharpay-

"That's our family portrait." a voice said.

Troy turned around to find Mr. Evans smiling at him.

"We have one taken each year. As a sort of a memory." He approached Troy and pointed at one of the older pictures, "That was my wife, Charlotte."

Troy nodded, "My mom told me that she's dead. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it was a long time ago." Mr. Evans said, "Though Sharpay took it hard, of course she did. I can understand that. She was never the same since."

Troy listened carefully, "My mom and dad really cared about Ryan and Sharpay." Troy told him, "She really cared about your wife too."

"Oh, so you're _that _Troy Bolton?" Mr. Evans exclaimed, "I didn't even know you went to school with Ryan and Sharpay. Are you friends?"

Troy bit his lip, "No, not really. We talk, and I'm doing this project with Sharpay, so…"

"Look at this," Mr. Evans said, showing him to the other end of the living room, where four framed pictures hang in a square.

Troy stopped and looked at them, surprised. It was all pictures with him in it. Then how come Sharpay never said anything? She must have known, when the pictures hang there all along?

"Sharpay hung them there a couple of years ago." Mr. Evans told him, "I thought it would be painful to see them everyday. We spend so much time with your family. But it wasn't. It helped me a lot. Now I talk to Charlotte everyday, even though she's dead."

"Sharpay placed them there?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah. She said that that time meant a lot to her. You guys used to be so cute together."

Troy was surprised by Mr. Evans use of the word ´cute´. He hadn't thought of him to be a sensitive kind of man, but one could be wrong, "Yeah, my mom showed me some pictures the other night."

"Look at this." Mr. Evans said, taking down one of the pictures, "It's you, Sharpay and Ryan playing basketball with your mom and Charlotte. I must say, they lost big time even though you kids only were 6 years old. It was shortly before she died."

"Who is that boy?" Troy asked, looking at a boy with brown eyes.

"That's Ryan and Sharpay's cousin. His name is Aaron."

"I don't know him. Did we spend time with him too?"

"No, only a few times when Charlotte's sister came to visit. Aaron is her son."

"Didn't she die too?" Troy asked, not noticing how wrong that came out.

"Yes." Mr. Evans said, "Around the time that Sharpay and Ryan were born."

"What happened to her son?"

"He didn't live with her before that. He lived with his father in New York. He came to visit Sandra, Charlotte's sister, a few times a year. She lived here, down the street."

"Oh." Troy paused, "How much older is he?"

"Two years." Mr. Evans said, "Sharpay and Ryan miss him sometimes."

"Why don't they go see him?"

Mr. Evans frowned, and Troy couldn't understand why. He must have said something wrong, but he couldn't see what that could be, luckily the awkward silence which had come between them, was broken, by the front door smacking.

"Daddy!?" it was Sharpay's voice, "I'm home!"

"In the living room!" Mr. Evans called back.

"Okay…" she said, cheer in her voice, and they could hear her footsteps coming closer. "Hi dad, I-" she paused when she stepped into the living room, "Bolton!?" her voice was suddenly harsh, "What are you doing in my home?"

Troy stood there, frozen, and looked at Sharpay. He couldn't believe it. Then finally, he was about to speak, but Mr. Evans started, "Troy came to talk to you, so you could work on your history project. However, now it's probably too late."

Troy tore his eyes from Sharpay and looked at the clock. It was 5:30. Dinner had already started. He looked back at Sharpay again, and had to swallow. She was wearing grey sweatpants, snickers and a cute yellow tee. But that wasn't what surprised him the most. It was what she was holding…

…a basketball!?

Sharpay followed his glance, and when she realized that they were on the ball, she quickly threw it away from herself, like she had just burned her fingers.

"Well…" Mr. Evans said, after no-one had spoken, "I will leave you two alone for a minute. But you can't work today. Sharpay, you're making dinner soon, right?"

Sharpay looked at her father, "Yeah…" she trailed off, and watched as her father left the room, and closed the door behind him. Then she turned to Troy, anger in her face, "What the hell are you doing in my house?!" she yelled.

Troy stepped back, "Whoa, I came because I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? For what!?"

"For listening to your song." Troy said, "I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be!" she exclaimed, "Bolton, you have no right to come over here!"

"I knocked, and your father invited me in!" Troy protested.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and just then her fathers head was in the door, "Sorry to interrupt, but I forgot to ask you Sharpay, how did the game go?"

"We won." she smiled.

"Really? Did you score?"

"Of course, daddy!" she giggled, "I always score… 7 times today…"

"I'm proud of you." he smiled, and then he was out again.

Troy looked at Sharpay and cleared his throat, "Do you play basketball?"

Sharpay sneered at him, "No, I like to take a ball, go around the block and then come back home all sweaty so my father would think so."

Troy backed away again, "No need to kill me, I'm just being nice."

"Well, I think you should leave."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, not until you accept my apology, so we can work on our project in the weekend."

"I wont!" Sharpay said, "You were stalking me, I cant talk to you."

"We have to, or we'll fail." Troy said.

"So?" she just questioned.

"Sharpay…?" Troy begged, reaching out to take her hand.

She jagged away from him, "Leave me alone, Bolton! I've said it hundreds of times, and now I say it again. Leave me alone! You don't know me, and you never will! Face the facts; we live in two different worlds! So just get the hell out of me house!"

Troy's hope fell, "All right." He said, going for the door, "But think about it. I'm just trying to be nice to you. I figured, maybe you actually weren't as bad as you made people believe."

Sharpay ignored him; "And don't you dare tell anyone about me playing b-ball!?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders and left.

"Urgh!" Sharpay screamed, throwing herself at the couch, "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Stupid Troy Bolton!"

Her dad came in to find her like that, "Something wrong, Shar?"

"No." she said, sitting up, "Nothing is wrong. I'll come make dinner now."

"It's okay." Mr. Evans said, "You make some later for yourself, because I've got to go. We got a new, very important case."

"Oh." Sharpay paused, "Is Ryan home?"

"No, he's at Kelsi's the whole weekend." He went for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sharpay nodded, wiping away her angry tears, "Yeah…"

She waited until she was sure her father was totally gone, and then she took a shower. She took on her PJ, and ordered a pizza. No need to make food when she was alone. She turned on the TV until it came and watched some boring movie.

After the pizza arrived and she had eaten it, she turned on her pink laptop.

She found Google and typed a name into the search.

When name, number and address came up, she stared at it for awhile.

But not before turning the computer off, she grabbed her notebook and wrote it there.

* * *

_So this was 5th part. I think we're approaching the halfway of the story. It's not gonna be a super-duper long one, maybe some other time, eh? I don't know what was wrong with me today, but everything I wrote seemed to come out crappy, but I decided to post this anyway. I knew I'd never write it again, soo.. Might as well post it, eh? Anyway, I've got to go now. But I'll be back in a few days. Have to write on my Friends story though, I think I'll do that before posting next chapter of this. Please leave me a review, thanks. _

_**Tootles**, from Stessa. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey again. So, finally I got time to update, I've been mayor busy. :S Hmm, anyway, the only reason I had time to do this, is because I'm sick, home from school. At least headache is good for something, eh ? xD_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM,

* * *

_

**When Will They See? **

**Chapter 6. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

Sharpay walked into the school Friday morning, very insecure.

She was so afraid that Troy had called up all his team-mates and told them about her.

Even though a small part of her reasoned, that even though he told them, they wouldn't necessarily believe him, she was still terrified.

She looked around, everybody's eyes were on her, like always, and they weren't different. They were the same.

They didn't know.

Sharpay drew a sigh of relief and rushed down the hall, the crowd parting before her like always. She found her locker and opened it, to find her books.

She was going to have history.

Oh no, not Troy Bolton again.

She got her things together and set off to find the class. She found her seat and sat down, ignoring Troy's glance, which she knew was on her.

Soon after the bell sounded, they were on their way to the library together.

Sharpay threw her books at the table and shot herself into a chair. She completely ignored Troy, like she'd done the last couple of days. She just grabbed a book and opened it to the page she'd reached. Then she started to read, but now and then, she glanced over her book to find Troy looking at her. Not doing anything.

After about ten minutes that way, her temper couldn't take it, "Bolton!?" she snapped, "What are you staring at? Find someone else to give your dirty looks!"

Troy crooked an eyebrow, "Oh, so now you're talking to me?"

It was what he'd wanted.

"Yes." Sharpay hissed, "But only because I want you to do something. The report will not write itself, ok? Could you please take some notes?"

"I think we should talk about yesterday?" he suggested.

"No way. Keep that silly thought in your head." Sharpay mumbled, her eyes finding the book again, though she wasn't reading. She was pretending to read, all the while waiting Troy's reply.

"But…" Troy paused, "I didn't know you played basketball?"

"Shyy!" Sharpay said, hurryingly looking around to see if anyone had heard them, "Don't talk that loud!"

Troy laughed, he loved messing with her, "Oh!" he said raising his voice, "You don't want them to know that you're playing bas-"

"Shut up!" Sharpay interrupted, just like the other day when he'd been singing her song.

"Why should I?" Troy asked, "You don't talk to me, anyway, so why would I bother pleasing you?"

Sharpay closed her book with a huge smack and leaned her face towards his. They where only inches apart, "How many times have I not told you, Bolton?" she said, "I don't need you pleasing me, I please myself. But if you don't keep your mouth shut, I will make lives a living hell for both you, your girlfriend and you friends! Got it?"

Troy looked her in the eye, "You smell nice." He concluded.

Sharpay jolted back, a sign of huge disgust on her face, "Shut up!"

"Now, cant I even give you a compliment?"

"No!" Sharpay said, snapping her fingers, "Keep your little thoughts to yourself. Who knows? Maybe Montez will be jealous if you like my perfume?"

Troy shook his head, "Do you have to call her Montez?"

"I'll call her what I want, Bolton." Sharpay just replied, opening her book again to read further. She got her fussy pen and a paper, and started taking notes.

She didn't get to do that long, because Troy interrupted her again, "Why do you love pink so much?"

She sighed a deep sigh of annoyance, "Why do you like basketball? Same difference."

"Why do _you_ like basketball?" Troy asked, trying to get to her nerves.

"Are we discussing that again!?" she snapped.

"Yes, until you tell me what you're doing?" Troy said, "Are you good at it? Would you like to shoot some hoops?"

She rolled her eyes, "Leave me alone. It's nothing you should concern your little brain with!"

They sounded like a couple who had been married for 50 years, but they didn't notice it. Troy loved teasing Sharpay, simply because she got so mad. And Sharpay thought Troy was getting on her nerves, all the while she didn't want him to stop.

"But I want to… I didn't know you played? I didn't even think you were very athletic?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Bolton."

"Stop calling me Bolton, you know, I do have a name!?" Troy said.

"Yes, I know, but I'll call you what I want."

Just then the bell rang, and Sharpay got her things together. Just when she was about to leave, Troy stopped her:

"We should work on this during the weekend, don't you think?" he asked, "You could come to my house?"

Sharpay sighed. She knew they had to, "Fine, what day?"

"Saturday?" Troy suggested.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it, I have a gaa-" she stopped herself, "I have a date, for lunch."

Troy smiled, he knew she was about the say ´game´, "Fine, step by after then?"

She rolled her eyes again, "Fine, what time?"

"When you're done with your ´lunch date´." he used air quotes, "I'll be home all day."

Sharpay nodded, "Fine, bye-bye!" She took one last look at him, and slandered out of the library.

Troy looked after her.

If she thought he'd given up… Well, she was wrong.

--

"Come on, guys!" Coach Bolton clapped his hands, "Pair up two and two and play some one-on-one!"

Chad and Troy immediately paired up, throwing the ball between them.

Troy's mind, however was far from in the game, he was thinking about Sharpay.

"Hey dude!" Chad said, finally getting through to him, "You were spacing out!?"

"Sorry." Troy said, taking the ball.

"What were you thinking about?" Chad asked, getting the ball back, "Gabby?"

Troy sighed, "Yeah… I was. I was thinking about Gabby. My girlfriend."

Chad shot him and odd look, "Okay, but don't! Get your head in the game!"

--

Sharpay digged her food, silently cursing Ryan and Kelsi.

They still shared the same table at lunch. It had always been that way. The Drama Club had the table on the balcony, and no-one else dared to take it, while they wouldn't dare to sit by a table downstairs.

She just hated sitting there after her falling out with Ryan.

Also because he was making out with Kelsi practically every ten seconds, and it was really disgusting to witness her brothers interacting with girls.

She took one more bite of the cafeteria food (which she hated by the way) and chewed it.

No way!

She wasn't gonna sit there anymore.

She pushed her food into the middle of the table and stood up. She grabbed her bag and flew down the stairs.

Not really bothering to look back to see if they noticed that she was gone. She knew the answer anyway.

Of course they wouldn't notice.

They had each other.

She raced through the school till she arrived at the auditorium. She opened the door and rushed in, startling the students who were sitting there.

"Get out!" she said, throwing her bag at the stage, "Get out! Now! Everyone!"

The students quickly got their things together and left the auditorium in a hurry.

When the door closed, she started to scream.

She hated her life!

--

Troy's gaze followed Sharpay as she rushed, made her way down the stairs and out of the cafeteria.

Wonder where she was going…

"I-" he looked at Zeke, "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you in next class?"

Before Zeke could reply, Troy made his way out of the cafeteria, a few metres behind Sharpay.

He had an idea of where she was going, but he wasn't sure…

He followed her in a distance, and saw her going into the auditorium. Soon after, a bunch of students came out. He could only assume that she'd thrown them out. He knew she probably wanted to be alone, but he couldn't help it. He opened the door, to find a very angry Sharpay.

She was screaming.

When the door smacked shut, making a huge sound, she turned around; "Didn't I tell you to get out?" she screamed, only then she realized that it was Troy, "What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me again?"

"No, I wasn't!" Troy said, already raising his voice too. He could tell that that was how this conversation would be, "I saw you storming out of the cafeteria! I wanted to see if you were okay!?"

"So you followed me?" she snapped, "How's that not stalking?"

"I didn't did not stalk you!" Troy yelled.

"´Didn't did not´?" Sharpay yelled, "Would you please learn some English!"

"Sorry if my words aren't perfectly spoken like you claim yours are!" Troy yelled back.

"I never said that!"

"I know!" Troy said, "I just wanted to be mad at you, because it feels much better than not talking to you at all!"

"Well, your insults would be much more accusing if they were accurate!" she yelled, storming towards him.

"Excuse me?" Troy said, "Insults? It wasn't an insult! It was a compliment!"

She paused, "Really? I thought it was an insult?"

He smiled at her. At least he'd done something with his confusing. He'd made her stop yelling. "It wasn't, Sharpay, listen…" Troy took her hand, "You act like no-one care about you, but there are people who care. I care!"

She took her hands and backed away from him, "That's bullshit, Troy, and you know it."

"No, it isn't!" Troy said, "I actually do care, and you're hiding something. I want to know what it is, because I actually think that you aren't near as mean as you pretend to be!"

"How would you now?" she snapped, "You don't know me!"

"No, I don't!" Troy admitted, "Because you never let anyone in!"

"I have my reasons." She just said, grabbing her bag again. Then she stormed towards the door, but Troy grabbed her hand, "Listen to me, Sharpay!"

"No!" she said, "I have nothing to say to you. I don't know why you're even trying to be nice to me. Is it a bet? Are you going to win 50 bucks if the Ice Queen talks to you, because I would give you double up to leave me alone!"

"It's no bet, Sharpay." Troy simply said, trying to calm her down. He rubbed his thumb against her hand, "I actually want to know you."

She looked at him, and he could tell that she was seriously tempting on whether or not she should let him in. "No…" she whispered.

"I will tell the school your secret if you don't talk to me." Troy said.

He knew it was blackmailing, but he needed her to understand him. He wanted to know her. Couldn't she tell how much he cared? She was his former best friend. Since kindergarten. They'd gone Trick or Treating. They'd played basketball with their mothers. They'd had fun.

She stopped and looked at him. She had tears in her eyes. "Okay…" she whispered, "I will talk to you. But if all this turn out to be some big joke or a bet of some sort, I'll kill you, Bolton? Got it!?"

"You need to call me Troy too." Troy said, crossing his arms.

"Fine, _Troy_…" she sneered, "I'll come to your house Sunday. We can work on our project and _talk_, like you so badly want to."

"That's all I'm asking." Troy smiled.

He could tell that she'd melted up a little. And what she did, made him believe that he was right. There was a whole other side of Sharpay than the school knew.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

* * *

_So, I know, short chapter too xD I'll be back in a few days though. Maybe you found Sharpay's mood changes a little weird, but that's how she is in my story. I find her kinda moody, I don't know why. Suddenly she's just nice after being angry. I dunno, tell me what you think, now you're leaving a review anyway, k? Oh yes, I think so. And also, I borrowed some lines from one of my favourite movies "The Break-Up". If anyone have seen it, they will be able to tell. It's the "insult" part, I just find it so funny, though in this story it's more serious. Anyway... Uh, and haven't you seen it, I'll recommend it. It's awesome. _

_**Tootles, **Stessa. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Heey to all of you! Big smile on my face. You guys are amazing, you just review and review and review. It's really wonderful xD Thank you so much ! This chapter will have a little showing off for both Troy and Sharpay. Does they have anything special in mind? Hmm, let's see…_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM.

* * *

_

**When Will They See? **

**Chapter 7. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

Troy woke up Saturday with a weird feeling in his stomach.

He didn't know why, but he was really excited.

He couldn't understand it, because it was just Sharpay coming over.

It was no biggie.

But even though, that what was his head told him, he couldn't help but run around all day and make things ready for her to arrive. She'd been there before, sure, but it was a long time ago, and he wanted to do a good impression. Even though he knew that he couldn't show things off the way her house did, he wanted to do the best he could.

It was 11:30., and the time was getting closer. He was laying his things at the kitchen table.

His parents had gone out for their usual Saturday shopping, leaving him alone in the house. So he thought it would be nice to work in the kitchen, they would be near everything, and frankly, he was a little afraid of showing her his room, so he hoped the kitchen would be good enough for the Ice Queen. Oh wait, the Ice Queen theory was gone. He was working on a new one now, just getting to know her as… Sharpay Evans, a really sweet girl…

…Who might play basketball?

He went upstairs to find his laptop. He knew they'd need it to write the report, so he might as well get everything ready, otherwise she would probably yell at him for being unprepared.

Just as he placed it at the kitchen table, there was a knock on the door.

He went out to open, his heart beating faster and faster.

Wait!

Why was he so excited again?

It_ was_ still just Sharpay !

He opened the door, and it revealed a smiling Sharpay… with a basket ball in her hand?

"Hi…" she cheered. She looked at him expectantly, but it seemed like he was frozen in the door, "Uh, can I come in…?"

Troy snapped out of it, "Sure!" he smiled, letting her pass, "Come in?"

"Thank you." she giggled, "Where do we work?"

"In here," Troy said, "My parents aren't home, so we've got the house for ourselves."

She shot him yet another smile that day and followed him into the kitchen, "Nice house."

"Thank you." he awkwardly said.

She nervously took a seat on one of the chairs by the table and looked at him again, "So…?" she began, "What are we doing?"

Troy looked at him and finally decided to comment on her clothes, which he'd been staring at since she arrived, "Uh, what have you been doing?"

She laughed, "I'm coming right from a game, I thought you knew that?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off, "I like what you're wearing. It suits you!"

"Thank you!" she smiled brightly, and giggled to herself.

This morning when she'd woken up, she'd decided to go ahead and show off her real personality. She knew Troy knew, so she might as well be herself when she was with him, and a part of her wanted him to know. She knew she could trust him, that he wouldn't tell the school. And something inside her hoped that maybe they could shoot some baskets when they'd done their homework.

"You're welcome." Troy smiled.

He found it weird to see Sharpay in that kind of clothes. Just her appearance in general. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had minimal make-up on. She was wearing a white top, and a pair of green boys shorts. Then she wore white socks, which cut right beneath her knee, and she was wearing green snickers to complete the outfit.

So she hadn't totally lost her mind, Troy reasoned – it was still very stylish even though it was comfortable.

There were an awkward silence for awhile, none of them really knowing what to say, so they just looked each other.

Finally, Sharpay decided to break the tension, "So? What do you want to do first? Start on the report? Or maybe do some notes? Figure out a way to represent it to the class?"

Troy took a seat by the other side of the table, "I could start writing on this?" he padded his laptop, "And you could do some more notes?"

"Sure." Sharpay smiled. She took a book and opened it to a page, and began to read, she couldn't really concentrate though, because Troy was still looking at her, "Troy?" she tried, "Earth to Troy!? Hallo, do I have something in my face?" she giggled again.

"No!" Troy said, "It's just… You look good this way."

"What are you saying? That I don't look good when I'm at school?"

"No, that was not what I meant!"

"I know what you meant, silly!" Sharpay laughed, playfully smacking him across the face. "So…" she shrugged, looking at her ball which she'd placed at another chair, "I was thinking… When we've done enough studying, if we could play some one-on-one?"

"Really?" Troy was surprised.

"Yeah… Could be fun."

"Sure." Troy said, "I would love to play with you. I gotta see what you can do…"

"Oh, I can do a lot." She said, a blink in her eye.

"Not sure I want to know about it all." Troy laughed.

"Okay, your choice." Sharpay just said, throwing her head back, "What more do we need for this, I'm already tired of reading?"

"Hmm…" Troy trailed off, "I don't know. I guess we could do a report with these things? How high a grade do you want?"

She giggled again; "I don't care. Why don't you let my write? I know some stuff already?"

"Okay," Troy pushed his laptop towards her, and she looked at it, "What do I do meanwhile?"

She looked at him, crooking an eyebrow, "I don't mean to sound impolite, but… do you have anything to eat? I'm kinda hungry, I haven't had anything to eat since 6:30 this morning before I went out for the day…"

"Of course," Troy said, "I'm kinda hungry too." He stood up to look in the fridge, while Sharpay continued at the laptop, "What do you want?"

She distractingly waved her hand at him, not looking up from the laptop, indicating that she didn't care.

"How about some leftover from yesterday? Lasagne?"

She just nodded.

He took it out of the fridge, placing at the table to find plates, all the while keeping an eye on Sharpay, who's fingers were moving hurryingly over they keys, while she had a serious look in her eyes.

He found two plates and put some lasagne on it. He picked up one of them to go put it in the microwave, but when he turned around, Sharpay had already grabbed the other one, and started eating from it.

"You know…" he begun, looking at her eating, "I could heat that up for you…?"

"No…" she shook her head, "I'm good, just really hungry!"

"Okay!" he laughed, then he sat down and waited for his own to finish heating. When it was done, he took it out and ate some too.

--

Two hours later, Sharpay pushed the laptop away from her, indicating the end of the work, "Oh!" she yawned, stretching her arms, "I'm so worn out, but at least we're done!"

"Totally?" Troy asked.

She nodded, "We still need to figure out a way to show it to the class, but that can wait, can't it?"

"Sure." Troy said, nodding enthusiastic. He looked at the clock, it was around 2pm.

Sharpay's smile lit up and she grabbed her ball from the chair, "Are we gonna play then?"

"Yeah, we can play…" Troy said, "But I thought of something, do you mind helping me with that poem thingy we have due for tomorrow?"

Sharpay giggled, "Of course, take it outside, and we'll sit in the grass. I really need some fresh air. But first! Basket!"

Troy stood up, grabbed his things and rushed outside, with Sharpay right behind him. The first thing she did, was run to the basket, she made a shot and the ball got right in.

"Uh-uuh!" Troy cheered, "That was a really good shot, y'know? You're good!"

"I'm brilliant." She said, smiling at him.

He took the ball, and bounced it; "So, one-on-one?" he asked.

"Of course, I have to see if I'm better than you."

"Oh, I doubt that!" Troy said, and laughed.

Sharpay laughed too, but then she got serious, "Me too!"

"C'mon!?" Troy said, "Let's play, and then you really gotta help me with my homework!"

"Fine," she took the ball out of his hands, and dribbled past him, taking a shoot for the basket. It got in.

"Good," Troy announced, "You go for that basket, and I go for the other one, c'mon!"

Sharpay laughed and threw the ball at him, "Why do you need my help with your poem anyway? Cant you do that yourself?"

He ran past her, took a shoot, 1-1, "I suck at poetry." He said, "I really do, and you're so good!"

"How do you know that?" she asked, shooting from the middle of the field, she missed, "How?"

He took the ball again and paused to shoot her a smile, "I heard your song, remember?"

"Oh, when you were stalking me…" she said, taking the ball from him again.

"Hey!" he said, "That's cheating! And I wasn't stalking you!"

"Oh, you so were!" Sharpay giggled, throwing the ball at him, "But thanks anyway. I can always use someone telling me I'm good… That's nice to hear!"

"I know!" Troy laughed, "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Always." Sharpay laughed, dribbling the ball she'd just gotten.

"How come you act so icy in school?" Troy looked at her, "I mean… Why aren't you just yourself?"

"There's a lot of reasons." Sharpay told him, "I'd rather not talk about it. Maybe someday… I'll tell you."

"Oh…" Troy smiled at her, "So you want to get together maybe? Some other day?"

She paused with the ball in her hands, "It could be fun… Also to have someone to talk to."

"Don't you have Ryan?"

"I do…" she paused, "But I'm sure you've noticed that we don't speak in the moment."

"I have," Troy said, "And why is that?"

"He's so busy with _Kelsi_." Sharpay sneered, "And he's the only friend I've ever had…"

Troy could imagine how she was feeling, so he took the ball from her again, and said, "But now you have me too! We could hang out sometimes!"

"I would love that," Sharpay said, not really wanting to take the ball again. She loved just talking with him, so she threw herself at the grass nearby and looked at him, "Like when we were kids?"

"Yeah," Troy said, sitting down next to her with the ball in his hands, "Like when we were kids. You remember?"

"Of course I do." Sharpay said, looking lovingly at him, "Your family was one of the most important things to my mother. I would never forget the time we spent."

"I'm sorry about your mom." Troy said, "My mom told me what happened."

Sharpay was silent and looked into the sky, "It was a really long time ago. I don't remember her that much… And there's been times, after she died, when I've really been angry at her. Where I've wanted her to be alive again, just so I could kill her." she sighed, "It's hard living with two men, Troy. For a girl, y'know?"

"I can imagine," Troy said, playing with the ball in his hands, "And when you say you don't have any friends, it's even harder, right?"

Sharpay nodded, "Hmm, but I'll survive. I do my own stuff, mind my own things. I'm pretty happy."

"But don't you miss friends sometimes?"

She shrugged, "It could be fun to have someone to go to the movies with, but hey! I'm not here to complain. I play basket around three times a week with my team, and we have fun. They like me as I am…"

"Hey…" Troy paused, "That day? – In school, when you and Ryan were arguing? What was it about? You sounded really mad!"

"It's all apart of what I want to tell you someday." Sharpay smiled. She sat up again and took his book, "Do you want me to just write something?"

"That would be nice!" Troy said, giving her a begging look, "Just make it sound a little more like me, and not too Sharpay-ish!"

"Oh, is that a bad thing?"

"No, but I have to make the teacher believe that I wrote it!"

"Fine!" she said, "Give me five minutes and I've thrown something together."

Troy nodded and stood up to shoot a few baskets for himself, wanted to play more one-on-one with Sharpay when she was done.

"Hey, Troy!?" she asked, "Remember when the school was ´breaking free´? After the Winter Musical?"

"Yup!" Troy said, looking at her, "What about it?"

"It didn't last long, did it?"

"No, not really…"

She nodded and looked at the paper again.

"Why?"

"It would be nice," she said, "To just break free. If I did that, I could be me. I could play sports with you if that was. And wear clothes like this to school."

"It definitely looks good on you." Troy observed, "But you can just do that. No-one says you cant break free. I mean, Gabby is a member of the Drama Club and on the Scholastic Decathlon Team, you can do drama and play sports. Like I do."

"But imagine the school!" Sharpay said, "It would be another ´Stick to the Status Quo´."

Troy laughed, "That could be fun."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "It was fun enough, I just didn't like the ending. Did Gabriella have to throw her lunch at me?"

"It was an accident!" Troy said, "But Gabby is clumsy. It's not her fault."

"Oh, look at you!" Sharpay said, rushing up to play with him, "Defending your girlfriend!"

"Hey, it's my job!"

"So, how are things going with the two of you?" Sharpay asked.

"It's good." Troy smiled, "I mean, she's nice and all, but I feel like I'm going nowhere. I don't even spend so much time with her. Maybe we're too different, I don't know…"

"You should have a sports girl." Sharpay observed, throwing the ball – she scored – "Someone you can play with."

Troy looked at her. Was she indicating something? "Yeah…" he somehow liked the idea, "Yeah, I really should…!"

She giggled, dribbling around with the ball, while Troy was just lost in thoughts. The thought of him and Sharpay didn't pass him. They could be a pretty cute couple! He'd seen pictures of them from when they were kids… they'd been pretty sweet together. And she was a sports girl! Plus, she was really hot, no denying that.

And uh, the shorts and top she was wearing today… was well, let's just say, leaving very little to the imagination.

Sharpay turned around to see what he was doing, "Have you grown roots, Troy?" she laughed, "Come play with me!"

"Two seconds!" Troy said, suddenly wanted to show of a little, "I gotta get rid of this shirts, it's too hot."

Sharpay shot him a confused look, "Yeah, do whatever you want, but don't expect me to take off mine too!"

Troy rolled his eyes by her comment. It was_ so _Sharpay, though not in the mean way the Sharpay at school would have said it. She would have phrased it very different.

He took off his shirt and threw it by his books in the grass, and turned around to find Sharpay already shooting hoops again. He ran towards her, and caught to ball before she got it.

"Uh, uh!" she yelled, "Troy Bolton! You didn't just do that!"

He turned to her, "I believe I did!"

Sharpay stopped, her eyes fixed on his chest… _Woow,_… she mused, "Uh, what?"

Troy smiled at himself, "C'mon, let's just play!"

"All right!" she said, taking the ball from him.

--

"Troy, we're home!" Mrs. Bolton yelled, coming into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw his things laying all over the table. She sighed, "Troy!?"

Coach Bolton came right behind her, carrying their shopping bags, "Where is he?"

"I don't know!" she said.

"Maybe he's outside?" Coach Bolton said. He went to the door and looked outside, surprised to find his son playing basket with a girl he hadn't seen before, "Katie?" he said, looking at his wife, "Come see?"

She paused and stood beside her husband, as surprised as he was, "Who is that? Someone you know? From the girls team?"

"No…" Coach Bolton said, "Haven't seen her before. Though she looks familiar…"

"Yeah, doesn't she?"

"Should I call them? It's dinner time soon?"

"Let them play for awhile…" Mrs. Bolton said, looking at her son, who seemed to have a lot of fun with this girl. He looked really happy.

Coach Bolton nodded, but didn't move from the door. He kept standing there, looking at the two teens. Whoever it was that Troy was playing with, she was really good.

He watched her dribble past Troy and make a shoot for the basket – the ball got right in.

Suddenly Troy pushed the ball away from her, and grabbed her around her waist and swung her around. She squealed, and Troy sat her down again, using her dizziness as an opportunity to make a few shots in her basket.

…

"Urgh! Bolton!" Sharpay screamed, running after him, "You are so dead! You're just a little cheater!"

"Then come and get me?" Troy teased, looking her in the eye.

"You are so mean!" Sharpay concluded, "Just a little meanie."

Troy was about to answer when he heard a call from the house.

They both looked up to find Troy's father in the door.

"Kids!? It's dinner soon!" he yelled, "You need to clean your stuff away, Troy!"

"Coming, dad!" Troy said.

Sharpay giggled, embarrassed to be found there. She'd really hoped she'd be out of there before his parents came home, but they'd lost track of time.

Troy gave her her ball, and grabbed his books and shirt from the grass, and then they made their way to the house. He took the shirt on before they went inside.

They entered the kitchen, Sharpay a little shy.

"Hi," Mrs. Bolton said, sticking out her hand, "My name is Katie, and who is this?"

"Uh…" Sharpay shook her hand, "Sharpay Evans."

Mrs. Bolton froze, "You're Sharpay Evans?"

Sharpay nodded, smiling.

"Charlotte's daughter?"

"Yeah…" she trailed off.

"Wow…" Mrs. Bolton said, studying the girl really close. She didn't look like her mother at all.

"Well…" Sharpay turned to Troy, "I gotta go home, Troy. I don't know if my dad is home, if he is, I have to make dinner."

Troy nodded, "I'll let you out."

They went into the hall.

"Are you going to print out the report?" Sharpay asked.

Troy nodded, "Of course."

They stood in silence for awhile.

"I'll see you tomorrow in school?" Troy then said.

"Yes, but…"

"I wont tell anyone." Troy said, "You take as much time as you need to break free, okay?"

Sharpay laughed, "Okay." Then she leaned in and hugged him. "Bye."

She opened the door and left.

Troy looked after her with a big smile on his face. He knew what he had to do tomorrow.

He would have to break up with Gabriella.

His heart just wasn't in it anymore.

Sharpay had given him another idea.

* * *

_So, this chapter got longer than I'd expected, but that's good, right? Hehe, sorry if all the basketball stuff wasn't written that well, but I'm really not familiar with the game! xD I don't know if things are moving too fast, but that's just it. Anyway, leave me a review like you always do, and I'll be so , so happy. M'kay?_

_**Tootles, **Stessa. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey again. Wow, the reviews from last chapter was more than I've ever gotten for a chapter at all times, even my friends fics! Thank you so much! You are all so great_. _This chapter will move us along a bit ;p_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical, therefore I don't own Troy and Sharpay, who are both awesome characters! xD

* * *

_

**When Will They See? **

**Chapter 8. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

Sharpay was awfully bouncy and cheery that morning, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ryan. He found his sister's actions very strange, and even though they didn't speak, he wanted to know what was going on.

She ran around all morning, totally giddy, getting ready for school.

She sang while she prepared breakfast for their father. She hummed when she did her make-up, and danced around the house to find all her books for school.

When she was ready to leave, she flew into the kitchen, kissed her fathers cheek, mumbled a quick "See you later." and then she was out the door.

Mr. Evans looked at Ryan, suspicious; "What is wrong with her? It's quite some time since I've seen her looking forward to school?"

Ryan crooked an eyebrow, "I don't know…" he trailed off.

--

Troy made his way into the school. He couldn't wait to see Sharpay after their fun day yesterday. Though he knew she was gonna be Ice Queen Evans, he got the feeling that she would save him a smile. Just once in awhile.

The first time he saw her that day, was when him and Chad walked past the audition sign-up list, where she stood, writing something. Then it occurred to Troy, that maybe she was erasing her and Ryan's names, because they weren't speaking anymore. If that was the cause, then him and Gabriella would get the leads without a doubt…

But speaking of Gabriella.

She would probably erase them too, after what he was gonna do today.

The second time he saw Sharpay was when they passed each other in the hallway, she did actually smile at him. Very briefly and it was a small smile, but she had a glint in her eye. And he just felt himself smile back to her like an idiot.

Chad noticed, but he just thought Troy was in a good mood.

The third time he saw her, was when he went into his Creative Writing Class. She was in that class after all, so that wasn't so hard to believe. She'd actually made his homework for him.

He shot her a quick smile, when he passed her to his seat.

She didn't smile back – there were too many people in the room – but again, she had that spark in her eye. The spark that he liked so much.

He had managed to avoid Gabriella all morning. It hadn't been his intention to avoid her, but if he was with her, she was all clingy, and he didn't want that. He was gonna break up with her in their lunch break. He would try and do it gently.

He found his seat, and waited for their teacher to arrive. Mrs. Clark was always late, but today, she actually managed to be there on time, and get the class' attention.

"Yes, so I think we should go right to the point!" she smiled, "You all had some homework to do. A poem of some sort. Who will be a sweet pa, and read first?" she looked expectantly at the class, but no-one said anything.

Finally Sharpay raised her hand.

"Yes, ms. Evans?" Mrs. Clark was happy that someone had volunteered. After one did it, the rest would do it too, "Stand up in front, and read us your work?"

Sharpay grabbed her paper and stood up in front of the class. She cleared her throat a few times, a little nervous. Something she usually didn't get, but this was different. She wasn't acting a person who wasn't herself. She was standing there. Vulnerable, with a piece of her heart in her hands, giving her classmates the opportunity to stamp on it if they wanted to. She took a deep breath and begun;

"_So many secrets, So many lies. No-one to talk to. It's been awhile. A lonely heart. In shadow of style. Peace; no where around, It's been awhile. My heart is in progress. Growing so quick. I wonder when someone notices, The real me? No-one to care for. A life so bad. At home in my room, I can be sad. A passion inside, I ain't allowed that. I too, have to hide, That I can be sad. My heart is in progress. Growing so quick. I wonder when someone notices The real me? I wonder when they'll finally see, The real me?_"

She finished, looking at the class with a big smile on her face. She turned to Mrs. Clark, waiting her comment.

"Um…" Mrs. Clark took off her glasses and rubbed them in her shirt, "Um, that was good, that was very, very good, Sharpay. Hmm, yeah, good, definitely."

She awkwardly clapped her hands together, and little by little the class joined her.

Sharpay smiled brightly and caught Troy's eyes. He'd mouthed the words along with her, and she found that quite amusing. She couldn't believe that he actually knew her song that well. Of course now she hadn't sung it, but read it, but it was still the same words.

"You may take a seat again, ms. Evans." Mrs. Clark said.

Sharpay nodded and sat down again.

"Next would be…" Mrs. Clark looked around the class to find her next victim, "Mr. Danforth!"

"Oh man!" Chad mused, getting out of his chair, unfolding his crumbled paper in the progress.

Troy didn't really listen to anyone of his classmates. He was zoning out, and when Mrs. Clark called his name, Chad had to nudge him in the side to wake him up.

"Huh?"

"Well, Mr. Bolton…" Mrs. Clark said, "Would you do us this pleasure and read us your work?"

"Uh, sure…!" Troy said. He stood up, grabbed his papers and stood in front of the glass. He looked at his paper, and realized that he hadn't even looked at what Sharpay had written. Which turned out to be a big mistake. He paused – no, she wouldn't do that…

"Would you please begin, Mr. Bolton?" Mrs. Clark asked.

"Uhm…" Troy shrugged, "No, I don't want to."

He heard a little giggle, and looked up to find Sharpay covering her mouth, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well, you have to, Mr. Bolton." Mrs. Clark said.

"Okay…" he said, squeezing his eyes shut, then he sighed and read the lines from the paper. He didn't even try to make something up right there, he knew it would seem false;

"_So Troy, don't tell me how I know this, but I assume you haven't read this since I wrote it for you, have you? You should see your face, you're so predictable. I guess that proves you why you should always do your homework yourself. I bet you aren't as bad to poetry as you say you are."_

He couldn't help but stifle a laugh, and looked up to find the class holding back laughter too – and a very angry Mrs. Clark. He continued;

"_From now on you're never gonna ask me to do this again, are you? I hope not. I have no idea what to write to sound like you, so I figured I'd teach you a little lesson… but… I couldn't do that to you, so turn the paper around, and you'll have you poem…_"

He looked at the other side of the paper, to find a short verse, written in a handwriting which reminded him a lot of his own. She had done like he told her. He looked at Sharpay. Her face was read, and she was clearly the one in the class who was enjoying this the most.

He turned to look at Mrs. Clark, who was not amused; "Should I read it?" he asked.

"No thank you, Mr. Bolton!" she snapped, "As I can hear you haven't written this yourself, now have you?"

"Hmm, no?"

"Fine, then I don't want to hear it, and whoever wrote this, it's not amusing!"

"Oh, but I think it is!" Sharpay interrupted, "I find it very, very amusing!"

"Did you write this ms. Evans?" Mrs. Clark asked, a disbelieving look in her eyes.

"What will happen if I say yes?" Sharpay asked, earning quite some stares from the other students.

"Then I'll let you and Mr. Bolton here serve some detention."

"Then no," Sharpay said, "I didn't write it."

Troy couldn't keep in his laugh. He crumbled the papers into a ball and threw it at Sharpay, who quickly moved her head, and it hit Gabriella right in the head.

Sharpay let out another laugh, but Troy's eyes caught Gabriella's.

"I'm sorry, Gabby." He laughed.

She shook her head at him, not believing what was going on.

"Are you sure you didn't write it, ms. Evans?" Mrs. Clark said. She knew Sharpay was the one who had written it, but there was no proof.

"I'm positive." Sharpay said, "I would never do something like that. And besides – why should I help Bolton?"

"That is right, Mrs. Clark!" Chad chipped in, "Sharpay would never help another human being, she's too self-absorbed!"

Sharpay's jaw tightened, but she didn't say anything, she just turned around and shot Chad an evil glare, and then turned back to look at Mrs. Clark, "Mrs. Clark? I think you should let Danforth do the detention with Bolton, since he's so sure of himself."

"You're not one to tell that, Ms. Evans!" Mrs. Clark said, getting into her usually confused self. She never had the class under control. She didn't have a voice or mind like Mrs. Darbus. No-one just listened to her; "But I still think I agree with you. Mr. Danforth you'll do the detention with Troy after school today."

Chad dumped his head to the table and sighed.

On the way to his seat, Troy whispered to Sharpay, a hissed; "I'll get you back!"

--

When the bell rang, showing the end of the class, Sharpay rushed out before Troy got a chance to talk to her. He knew he'd catch her later though, he had to.

He got up to follow her, when he realized that it was lunch break. And well yeah – he had plans.

"Troy?" Gabriella hissed, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"That poem thing?" she said, crossing her arms, "Why didn't you write it yourself? And WHO did you get to write it!?"

"I cant write poetry!" Troy said, "I cant write at all!"

"That's what's up with this class! To get better at all that." Gabriella said, "Why did you do that? And why wouldn't you check it yourself? Who did this embarrassing thing to you?"

"It wasn't embarrassing Gabby!" Troy laughed, "It was fun, c'mon! I only have one detention."

"Yeah, but what about your grade?"

"This wasn't a great thing… it was, just a thing…!" Troy said.

"Fine!" Gabriella said, "But don't do it again." Her mood changed and she shot him a smile, "Shall we go to lunch?"

"Hmm, I actually need to talk to you?" Troy said, looking at her, seriously.

"Okay…" Gabriella said, sensing this was serious. She shot Taylor a worried look above Troy's shoulder, "Now?"

"Yes, come with me?" Troy said.

He took her hand and they hurried outside.

"What was that about?" Chad asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"I don't know…" she said, "But I don't like it at all!"

"Me neither." Chad said, "Isn't Troy acting weird?"

"I think so too." Taylor said, "And that poem thing… weird too."

"Yeah…"

--

Gabriella entered the cafeteria 15 minutes later, tears still streaming down her face.

Taylor immediately shot from her seat and ran to hug her, "What is wrong?" she exclaimed.

Gabriella just shook her head, and let Taylor lead her to their table, where Kelsi, Chad and Ryan were already seated.

After Ryan and Kelsi had gone public with their relationship, he'd been sitting with them – spending some time with them too.

"What happened, Gabby?" Kelsi asked, making room for her by her side. She placed an arm around her.

"Troy broke up with me." she sniffed.

That caused a huge shock among her friends.

"He did what?" Chad asked, in disbelief.

"He broke up with me!" Gabriella said, "He pulled me to his secret hiding place and sat us down on the bench. He told me he cared a lot about me, but his heart just wasn't in it anymore. I don't know what caused it. It seems so sudden!"

"I know!" Taylor agreed, "What could have happened? Oh my God, you don't think there's someone else, do you?"

"No!" Chad said, "Troy isn't like that!"

Ryan shook his head, agreeing with Chad. As little as he actually knew Troy Bolton, he didn't know much about him, but he knew he wasn't like that. But something was definitely up. He just didn't know what it was… And he wanted to find out, because he cared about Gabriella. She had become one of his best friends, in the past weeks.

Gabriella cried a little more, whipping her cheeks of with her sleeve, "I just don't understand… I thought we were going strong?"

"You seemed like you were." Kelsi reasoned.

"Didn't we?"

"You really did." Taylor smiled, rubbing her arm affectionately. Then she turned to Chad, "Maybe you should go out and find Troy? Figure out what the hell is up with him?"

Chad nodded, "Yeah, I'll do that." he stood up, "See you later…"

He left the cafeteria in his search for his friend, who he had no idea where was. The first place he looked was the secret hiding place, but Troy had left. Then he went to gym, but that was empty.

He had no idea where else to look for him, so he just wandered around the halls, hoping to eventually crash into him. Otherwise he knew they had detention later together. They should probably do something crazy, knowing Mrs. Clark, and that would give them time to talk while doing it.

Then the bell rang, telling him it was time for class soon. He quickly went to his locker to find his books.

--

Sharpay went to her locker, to get the books for her next class, but when she opened it, something slipped out. It was a piece of paper. She immediately recognized Troy's handwriting.

_Hey, nice joke in class. I cant believe you would do that to me, just as I thought you weren't icy. But I also read the poem you wrote, thank you, I think basket is wonderful too :) I'll catch you later, maybe I'll step by your house after detention, but I also have to figure out a way to get back at you. Or you could swing by my house around 4:30 ? We could shoot some hoops before dinner? Yeah, do that! – Troy._

Sharpay giggled to herself, stuffed the note in her pocket and left for her math class.

It would be fun to go to Troy's house and play again. Maybe she could catch a talk with his mother. She knew her mom after all, it would be nice to get some stories someday.

She hurried down the hall, to get to her class in time.

--

Mrs. Clark did actually get them to do something weird – just as Chad had predicted.

The only thing they should do was sit on their butt, and write.

Troy was supposed to write a poem since he hadn't done it, and Chad should write the same sentence in 10 different languages. Hurray for the wordbooks.

The sentence was: _I shouldn't be so sure of myself. _

It was the words Sharpay had used earlier, and he couldn't help but hate Mrs. Clark for actually doing this to him. He had so many other things to do than translate a sentence. He could play basket!

He looked at Troy, who was actually writing something, Mrs. Clark had left the classroom to take care of a few things, but she'd told them, she would be back soon.

"So, dude?" Chad began.

"Yeah…?" Troy didn't look up from his paper.

"Gabriella told us you broke up."

"Hmm-mm…"

"Why did you do that?" Chad asked, "I thought you liked her!?"

"Yeah well…" Troy finally looked at him, "I did like her, but a friend of mine said something to me. What Gabriella and I have was good, but I should have a sports girl. Someone I can play basket with!"

"But you can play basket with me, and do all the other stuff with Gabby!"

"Look, Gabriella is nice!" Troy said, "But I need something different, okay? Accept that. I care about her a lot, and I told her I'd like to keep our friendship if she wanted to."

"But you really hurt her." Chad said, "She had no idea you had these thoughts."

"I didn't have them. Not until recently, but I got them, and I'm happy with my decision. Now I can do other stuff, I can find the right girl…"

Chad looked at him, suspicious, "You're moving awfully fast. Do you have a girl in mind?"

"That doesn't concern you, Chad!"

"You have!"

"And?" Troy said, looking up from his finished poem, "I like her a lot. She's sweet, sporty, but girly too. My parents like her and her family a lot too, okay? That's it!" he stood up, "I'm going home now."

"But you have to write!"

"I'm done!" Troy said, placing his paper at Mrs. Clark's desk, "Tell her that. And then I would get down to business if I were you. Ten different languages. That will be tough considering you only have 8 wordbooks."

Chad looked at the stack of books in front of him, - French, Spanish, Italian, Latin, German, Greek, Danish, Russian, - it all seemed like an impossible thing to do.

When he looked up again, Troy was gone.

Chad sighed, and grabbed the first book.

--

At 4:30 sharp, there was a knock on his door.

Troy went out to open, and got a huge smile on his face when he saw Sharpay out there.

"Hey Sharpay!"

"Hi Troy!" she smiled, "I got your note."

"I can see that!" he said, "Come on, in."

She followed him into the living room, to say hi to his father.

Jack Bolton looked up by the sound of footsteps. He was pleasantly surprised to find Sharpay next to his son.

"Hi, Mr. Bolton." She awkwardly said.

"Hey ms. Evans."

"Please, call me Sharpay?" she said.

"Then call me Coach."

She giggled, "All right, Coach!"

Jack Bolton smiled at the two teens, "What are you up to? I thought you finished your history project yesterday?"

"We did, dad." Troy said, "But we thought we'd play some basket."

"Okay, do you like basket, Sharpay?"

"I love it!" she smiled.

"She's at a girls team right outside the city." Troy told his father, "They always win, don't you?"

"We do." Sharpay blushed.

"Aren't you on the Wildcats girls team?" Coach Bolton asked, "I don't recall seeing you…?"

"I'm not." Sharpay said.

"Well, you should try out next year." Coach Bolton smiled.

Sharpay seemed to think about it, "Maybe I will…"

There was an awkward silence, and Troy finally broke it, "Well, we'll be outside if you need us, okay dad?"

"Fine, have fun!"

Troy and Sharpay went outside to play some one-on-one, but they didn't really take it serious. They just threw the ball at each other, and chatted.

Just like yesterday, Sharpay was wearing small shorts, long socks and a cute little top. This one was definitely good on her, Troy noticed, it showed a good amount of cleavage. And today he was allowed to look, he didn't have a girlfriend anymore. He was single.

When they'd played for about an hour, Troy's mom came out to talk to them.

"Kids?"

They stopped.

"Oh hi, Mrs. Bolton!" Sharpay greeted.

"Hi Sharpay." Mrs. Bolton said, "Having fun?"

They both nodded.

"Dinner is ready soon, Troy." Mrs. Bolton said. Then she turned to Sharpay, "Are you staying for dinner, honey? We're having mixed salad, there's definitely enough for you."

"Oh, thank you a lot, Mrs. Bolton!" Sharpay smiled, "I would love that. My father and brother aren't home anyway. It would just have been me."

"Fine." Mrs. Bolton said, "You two go wash yourself."

--

Dinner was lovely.

It wasn't just the meal, which was way better than pizza, it was also the company.

Sharpay just loved the Bolton's. They were just as sweet and caring as she remembered them. She could chat forever with Mrs. Bolton, and she soon felt really home and comfortable.

They talked about this and that, but soon, the conversation was about Sharpay's mom. Sharpay was happy to hear all those stories about her mother from someone who knew her well enough like Mrs. Bolton did. It was nice to know that she had been happy, not just with their father.

Sharpay had only ever heard his side of the story.

When they were almost finished, Jack Bolton spoke up; "So, Troy? I heard some things about you today at school?"

"Uh-oh!" Troy said, looking jokingly at Sharpay, "That cant be good!"

She giggled.

"Well, first of all…" Coach Bolton began, "You got detention for not doing your homework? What is that?"

"That was really just a joke, dad." Troy laughed, "And you know Mrs. Clark, she's overreacting."

Sharpay nodded, supporting Troy's words.

"Okay, I'll take your word for that." Coach Bolton said, "But rumours flew today. Someone told me that you and Gabriella broke up?"

Sharpay dropped her fork, "You broke up with Gabriella?"

Troy squeezed his eyes shut and opened them to find the other three looking at him, "Yeah…"

"Why?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"I just… I didn't – I wasn't into it anymore!" Troy reasoned.

"Okay…" Mrs. Bolton couldn't believe it.

"Well, mom?" Troy asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious, "Is it okay if we leave the table?" he looked at Sharpay's empty dish. She was done a long time ago.

"Sure, it's not your dishwasher-day today!"

"Are you sure you don't want help, though?" Sharpay asked, almost taking her plate and glass to the sink.

"No, no, sweetie!" Mrs. Bolton said, "You two go have fun."

"Okay." Sharpay smiled.

She followed Troy outside to play some more.

"Did you believe a word of that?" Coach Bolton asked his wife.

"That he wasn't into it?" Mrs. Bolton laughed, "He wasn't just not into it. He's into someone else." She pointed against the window, where they heard a squeal.

Coach Bolton lost his jaw, "You think…?"

Mrs. Bolton just nodded, and they both stood up to look outside.

The two teens were not really playing basket. Troy was chasing Sharpay around the field, sometimes he would catch her, grab her around her waist and swing her around, causing her to squeal and giggle.

"It would be really wonderful if he got together with Charlotte's daughter." Mrs. Bolton observed.

"Yeah," Coach Bolton said, "We can hope, can't we? They does seem to really care about each other."

Just then another squeal was heard, and they watched as Sharpay felt to the ground, pulling Troy with her, where they ended in fits of laughter.

* * *

_So this was__ chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it. Actually, the poem thing happened in real life for me. I care to share, so here is the story: me and one of my guy friends were__ doing a big math assignment, but we also had to write a short story for our next English class. He isn't good at that, so he asked me to write it for him, while he worked on our math thingy. I couldn't resist, so I wrote something a lot like the thing Sharpay wrote, and silly, silly him didn't look at it before he had to read it out loud. He just stood there, in front of his teacher, like an idiot. Of course I couldn't hold back laughter so our teacher knew it was me. Then she wanted us to write a sentence in 10 different languages for our next class. I can say that that was pretty hard to do. Not fun at ALL! Anyway, I thought I'd tell you how I came up with that. So yeah ;p Please leave me a review?_

_And for XBeautifulbabe405X , your Friends quote;_

_**Monica:** So, you wore your nightie to dinner?_

_**Rachel:** Oh, yeah. And uh, the best part though, when the uh, waiter spilled water down my back, I jumped up, and my boob popped out._

_**Phoebe:** Oh my God!_

_**Monica:** Oh, no!_

_**Rachel:** No, it's all right. I got nice boobs._

_**Tootles, **for all, Stessa :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, thank again for the reviews, I'm glad you found the poem-thing amusing. It was actually quite funny to experience it myself. Anyway, on with the story, I'm gonna quit rambling. I'm so glad that people seem to like my story. (sorry, I had to say it! NOW, I really need to go on...) _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM.

* * *

_

**When Will They See? **

**Chapter 9. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

"So, you sure you wont get too bored?" Sharpay asked, looking Troy in the eye.

"I wont get bored!" Troy exclaimed, laughing at her question, "I'm gonna watch you play basketball. What's boring about that?"

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes, "I bet you're gonna check all my team-mates out, huh?"

Troy shot her a puppy look, "I would never do that!"

"Yeah, right!" she laughed. She took his hand, "Now c'mon, or I'm gonna be late!"

He went with her into the gym where she was playing a game. He had gone with her to watch them win, as she said they would. They were in some town near Albuquerque, but he wasn't sure which town it was. Sharpay had been driving and he had been sleeping.

They entered the gym, and approached a group of girls.

"Shar!" one of them screamed, running to her.

Sharpay opened her arms and embraced the girl in a hug, "Melanie, hi!"

"You finally came. We were worried you wouldn't make it!" Melanie smiled, "Did you get lost?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No, we just took off late, because of someone…!" she shot Troy an angry glare.

"Hey!" he defended, "I was hungry!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes again, "Troy, you stay here, and I'm gonna go change, okay?"

He nodded, "Fine!"

She smiled and took off with her team, and Troy couldn't help but watch her leave. He turned around to go look for a seat, when someone called out.

"Hey, dude!"

Troy looked at the direction, assuming it was him.

"Over here!" a guy yelled, waving, "We're cheering for them!"

"Okay!" Troy yelled back, hurrying to the group of people. It was probably parents, siblings and friends to the team. "Hey…" he said, casually.

"Hey, are you with Sharpay?" the guy asked.

"Yeah," Troy nodded, "The name is Troy."

"My name is Nick. Are you going out with her, or are you her brother?"

"None," Troy said, "We're friends."

"Really?" Nick said, disbelief streaming through his eyes, "You aren't hmmf, _doing_ her?"

"No!" Troy said, "We've known each other since we were born!"

"So, you aren't interested?" Nick asked, "'Cause you know she's pretty hot."

"I do know that," Troy said, "But I'm not interested."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked her out, would you?"

"…no…"

"Cool enough, she ain't seeing anyone then?"

"No." Troy said again, this time more firm.

"But I better hurry then," Nick said, "I'm gonna talk to her after the game. Chicks like her doesn't stay single too long."

Troy just shrugged and sat down on the seat in front of Nick. He didn't care much for him already, but that wasn't a problem, because Sharpay would never date a guy like him. She was into totally different guys.

Troy knew that.

--

"Oh, who was the hottie?" Melanie asked, throwing Sharpay a shirt.

Sharpay giggled, "That _hottie_ is my friend Troy!"

"Friend?"

"Yeah…" Sharpay said, "We're just friends. I care about him a lot."

"You must do," Melanie observed, "You've never had anyone with you to a game before. Does he like to play basketball?"

"He's the star on our school team." Sharpay said, pulling the shirt over her head, "And he's awesome. I can almost get pass him, but only almost!"

Melanie laughed, "Okay, captain! Do you like him?"

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, "Like boyfriend-ish?"

Melanie nodded.

"No!" she said, "We're friends!"

--

When the game was done, Sharpay ran into Troy's open arms, squealing; "See, I told you we would win!"

Troy laughed, "You're really good, Pay!"

"Yeah!" she said, "I love that nickname too. Pay!" she clapped her hands together in delight. Sometimes Troy thought she was a little girl, and that was perhaps what he liked the most about her.

Troy laughed and hugged her, "Are you ready to go home? My mom expects you for dinner."

"Hmm-mm!" Sharpay said, "That sounds good!"

They were heading for the door, when Nick approached them. "Sharpay, can I talk to you?"

Sharpay shot him a weird look, but nodded.

"I'll wait outside." Troy said, and went to get some fresh air. He stood right outside the door and watched people head home. The game had been really good. Sharpay's team had won, totally. She was the captain on the team, the best one too. She really did have talent. He liked that about her.

He was starting to get worried, thinking, they were talking for a really long time, when finally Sharpay rushed through the door.

"Ew!" she said, shrugging it off, like there was no tomorrow. She shook her shoulders and did a few weird things, "Ew!" she repeated.

"What?" Troy asked, crooking an eyebrow.

He knew what.

"Did he actually think I would go out with him?" Sharpay questioned, looking at Troy, seriously.

Troy laughed, "I don't know!"

He wondered what she would do, if she knew, he knew, that Nick would ask her, and hadn't done anything to stop him.

"But I don't like guys like him at all!" Sharpay said, leaning against the cool wall, "He tried to kiss me!"

"Really?" Troy asked. It didn't surprise him.

Sharpay was really beautiful. She had the looks, and a sweet personality too. She seemed like that kind of girl you could only wish for, but she was right in front of him.

And he might act like he didn't like her that way, but it became more and more clear to him, that he did. Especially when Nick said he wanted to ask her out. Troy had been filled with a very unfamiliar feeling. Jealousy…?

He couldn't say he cared much about that feeling. It was very welcome to go away again.

Sharpay's shrill voice cut through to him again. She was rambling on and on about Nick, and his disgusting attempt to kiss her.

"Seriously!" she said again, "Why would I be with a guy like him? He's… stupid!"

"Yeah…" Troy said, approaching her, "You wouldn't be with a guy like him, you would be with a guy more like… me? Wouldn't you?"

"Huh?" Sharpay looked confused at him.

He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips. He didn't care what she was thinking. He knew he wanted this, and maybe there was a chance that she could like him back.

She was perfect for him, and he felt good when he was with her.

He was pleasantly surprised to find her kissing him back for a couple of seconds, but then she pulled away.

"Hmm…" she breathed, trying to catch her breath; "I think you're right."

"Right about what?" Troy asked, closing his eyes.

That had been one hell of a kiss.

"Me, wanting guys like you!" she giggled, and then he felt her wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him into another kiss.

This one was much more deep and passionate, and they couldn't believe what they were feeling.

It was beyond description.

It was just the two of them. Standing outside a smelly gym, locking lips on a warm night in April.

It was amazing. They hadn't thought it possible to feel that way, but they did.

Troy was the one to break the kiss this time, "Wow…" he smiled, "And I think I want girls like you."

She giggled, and took his hand. Then she pulled him to the car.

--

When Troy arrived at school the next day, he saw Sharpay in front of the sign-up list again. He casually walked up to it, pretending that he was studying it too.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hey…" she said, not daring to turn her head and look at him, "Have you seen that?"

"Seen what?"

"Look, Gabriella erased your names at the sign-up list!"

Troy's eyes found the list and saw it was true, "I could expect that, couldn't I?"

"Yeah…" Sharpay trailed off, "Now they doesn't have anyone to do the leads."

"That's true." Troy said.

"I've got an idea," Sharpay whispered, "We should sign up together!?"

"What?" Troy hissed, "We can't do that?"

"Says who?"

"Well… it'll cause a freak out in the entire school, Pay!"

"So?" Sharpay said, finally turning to look at him, "It could be fun if we got the leads together, couldn't it?"

"It could be fun," Troy agreed, "But we were gonna keep things low. You wanted that yourself?"

"I know," she said, "But just because we're auditioning together, doesn't mean they'll have to know that I'm now Troy's Bolton's very lucky girlfriend."

She shot him a smile.

"You're evil!" he mused.

"I know."

"But, I'll do it on one condition…" Troy said, getting evil too.

"And what is that?" Sharpay asked.

"You tell me your secret." Troy said, "You promised you would do it?"

She seemed to think about it for a minute, and to his surprise she didn't even blow up at him, "Okay…" she then said, "Step by my house after school, and I'll tell you."

"Really?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised!" she whispered, "I promised, didn't I?"

"But I have basketball practise after school."

"Just swing by after. I'll make us some cookies."

She shot him one last smile and left the auditioning list. Troy did his best to not stare after her, and took out a pen instead. This would cause totally crises at the school, but on some level, he didn't care.

He hurryingly scribbled his and Sharpay's names.

--

"So, are you gonna talk to Troy during practise?" Taylor asked Chad, stuffing her books into her locker.

"Yeah…" Chad said, "I'll see what I can get out of him. Something must be wrong with his brain! How's Gabby?"

"She's not good." Taylor said, sighing, "She's still crying. I almost told her to stay home today, but I knew she'd refuse to miss school. She's really not taking this well."

"No," Chad said, "And that's why we owe her to find out what's happening."

Taylor nodded. She kissed Chad quickly, mumbled a quick "Goodbye," and left to find Gabriella. They would head home and study for a math test the next day.

Chad grabbed his backpack and left to the gym.

Practise was hard that day. Apparently Coach Bolton wanted them to practise a new trick, he had seen in a game on TV. It was hard, because they'd only really got the ´fake right, break left´ totally down, and now they were doing something else.

Chad didn't have the opportunity to talk to Troy.

It was like that boy was mentally avoiding him. And he didn't know why.

Their talk yesterday hadn't gotten him closer to figure out what was happening, except it had made him suspicious about the girl Troy was into.

He hadn't told Taylor or Gabriella about this other girl, because he wanted to make sure he wasn't overreacting, and that something was going on. Otherwise he would just worry them for nothing.

--

When practise was over, and they left to shower, Coach Bolton called his son's attention; "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Um no…" Troy trailed off, "I'm going to a friend's house. I'll be home later."

Coach Bolton crooked an eyebrow, "A friend?"

"Yes…" Troy lowered his voice, "Sharpay's…"

"Oh…" Coach Bolton's face lit up, "Why are we whispering?"

"We don't want them to know." Troy said, pointing behind his shoulders at his team-mates who were leaving the gym.

"I see!" Coach Bolton laughed, though he didn't really understand it, "Are you both coming for dinner?"

"Maybe," Troy said, "I'll call about that, but I have got to run! I'll see you later!"

He rushed out of the gym, forgetting about the shower, just looking forward to see Sharpay.

His new girlfriend.

--

He knocked on the door, hoping that neither Mr. Evans nor Ryan were home.

He wanted so much for it just to be him and Sharpay. All alone.

Sharpay opened the door a minute later, only in a cute tee and shorts, "Hi!" she smiled, "You're early?"

"I didn't take a shower…" Troy explained, going into the house.

"Hmm, I can smell that…" Sharpay sniffed, "You want to take a shower here?"

"Nah, it's ok. I mean, if you're not gonna die because of me, the stinky?"

"I've smelled worse." Sharpay said, pulling him into the living room, "I've made cookies. Then I'm gonna tell you my story. My father isn't home, so we're all alone. Ryan is with Kelsi, _again_."

Troy laughed at his girlfriends obvious jealousy, but he only felt she had her rights. Her and Ryan had been best friends, each others everything, since like, _for ever_.

"What's so funny?" Sharpay sneered, pushing him into the couch, "Wait, I'll be right back!"

He leaned back, his eyes catching a bunch of pictures on the coffee table. He picked the one on the top up, and saw two young girls, looking a lot like each other.

He smiled. It could only be Sharpay's mom and aunt.

"That's where my story begins."

He turned around, startled, "You surprised me!" he said.

She smiled and placed a pot of tea next to him, along with two cups and a plate of cookies, "Uh, I'm sorry!"

"That's quite all right." Troy said, "Now, what does this have to do with your secret?"

She sat down next to him, and filled their cups, "Hmm, that's my mom and her sister."

Troy nodded, that much had he figured out.

"There's two years between them. They were really close. Kinda like Ryan and I. When mom got married to my father, Sandra, her sister, moved into a house down this street. Just to be close to her, to them." Sharpay said, leaning back in the couch, "Sandra had a son, Aaron, with her husband. He lived there too for awhile, but they got divorced before I was born. And Ryan too."

Troy crooked an eyebrow. That didn't sound right…

"Hmm, Aaron moved with his father to New York and lived there, while Sandra stayed here in New Mexico. Apparently she was only allowed to see her son a couple times a year. The courtroom said she was troubled. I don't know what they meant, but Aaron only visited her sometimes. Also after Sandra died, then he visited us."

"Yeah, your farther told me that much." Troy said, getting into her story.

"I don't know how much your mother told you about my mom and us, and our birth and all, but… Ryan was born way too early. They were close losing him. He was in incubator for a long time."

"Only him?" Troy was confused, "That can't be right… You guys are twins!?"

"Your mother probably told you that Sandra died in a car accident a few days after my mom gave birth, right?" Sharpay said, "But there was one thing, that a lot of people didn't know. She had a daughter. She was around one month old."

"Really?" Troy exclaimed, "Did she die too?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No. She was in the back seat. She flew out of the car, but didn't get hurt. Apparently it was a miracle that she lived."

"But what does that have to do with you?"

"You see, my mother gave birth to twins, who were born too early. The girl didn't make it, only the boy did."

Troy looked at her, "I don't… I don't understand…?"

"Charlotte and Paul Evans' daughter died, but their niece was left parentless. They took her in like their own, and that was what they told people she was. That niece is me."

"What!?"

"I'm not really Ryan's sister. I'm his cousin. My father isn't my father, and I've never known my real one. My ´mother´ was not my birthmother, but my aunt… Are you confused?"

Troy took a picture from the stack of the table and looked at it, "It does explain why you look so much like your aunt…"

Sharpay laughed, "Yeah, doesn't it?"

Troy leaned back in the couch, he had to swallow that information.

"After the car accident where my birthmother died, my mom took me in, buried her real daughter as me, and pretended like I was hers. It saved me for a lot of hurt growing up, but they both knew they were gonna have to face it someday. That they were gonna have to tell me."

"And they did? Before your mom died?"

"The day she died." Sharpay said, recalling the memory, "They'd told me the story, and I had gotten so angry at them. I kept thinking that they loved Ryan more than me because he was theirs. So I ran away from home. I actually believe that I was trying to make it to your house or something, but my mom found me. She got me into the car, and on our way back, we got into a huge fight, because it had occurred to me that my ´cousin´ Aaron was my half brother, so I wanted to tell him. My mom denied me, brushing it off, she said that Aaron didn't even know his mom had been pregnant."

Troy took her hand, giving her his support.

"We were fighting in the car, and suddenly my mom lost control. We got on the wrong side of the road, and this huge truck hit us. I remember seeing the front lights, and my mom's worried yells, telling me to open the door and jump out. I was frozen however, so she threw her body in front of mine, yelling ´I love you´ on the way. She took most of the pressure. She died on instant, but I was left in coma for weeks. And when I got out, I had to deal with the fact that it was my fault."

Troy looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Yeah, and then I remember thinking, that her saving my life, was prove enough that she didn't love Ryan more than me. But then I realized it was too late. I couldn't tell her I was sorry for acting the way I did – she was dead." Sharpay bit her lip, "That's why I'll do anything for my dad now. Even though I still have this voice inside of me…"

"You want to find Aaron, don't you?" Troy asked, "And Ryan doesn't want you to. That was what your fight was about. You wanting to find your real family."

"Hmm…" Sharpay sighed, "I have Aaron's address now, in my book. I'm just not sure if I should do anything. Maybe things are left better this way. He wont even remember our mom anyway."

"But maybe his father will?" Troy suggested, "I know he's not your father, but he would have some memories."

"My father, Paul, has memories too." Sharpay said. She took a cookie from the plate and laid her head against Troy's chest.

"I had no idea what you life was like." Troy said, softly stroking her cheek, "It must have been a tough ride, huh?"

"But I'm okay now." Sharpay smiled.

"And so am I." Troy said, "I have you, don't I?"

"Aw, you're so cute!" Sharpay smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

_So, this was chapter 9. Chapter 10 should be here soon. I hope you liked this one, because I loved writing it. I hope it wasn't too confusing. And also, I finally got to the Troypay interactions, and they will only increase from now on, because I love them. Hope you found everything ok? Remember to leave me a review, k? _

_And a Friends quote; _

_**Monica:** I can't believe this is taking so long. How are you doing?_

_**Rachel:** Oh not bad. Do you know that feeling when you're trying to blow a Saint Bernard out your ass?_

_Hope you like Friends, **tootles, **Stessa ;p_


	10. Chapter 10

_Stop it, stop it, stop it! You guys are too damn sweet in your reviews! I'm blushing here! Think of my image! God, I just love you guys. It's amazing, you and your words :p_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM, but I do own this story._

_

* * *

_

**When Will They See?**

**Chapter 10. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

Sharpay and Troy met each other outside school the next day, before having to go in and face the music.

They knew that most of the school would have seen the sign-up list, and therefore know that they were auditioning together. They'd made a plan, though, to tell them why. They didn't want people to know about their new relationship, and Sharpay had thought about breaking free, but she wanted to do it little by little. Not just come clean one day and show them her real self.

She knew they wouldn't believe it anyways.

"So, I'll catch you after school?" Troy asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, but I was thinking of something, actually….!" Sharpay smiled, stroking his hand gently, "Why don't we eat lunch together?"

"Like together-together?" Troy asked, "At the same table?"

"Yes!" Sharpay said, "God, you are _so_ smart, what did you think ´together´ meant? Like together-_not_-together?"

Troy laughed, "No! But you just wanted to keep things low?"

"I know, but if people find it weird, we'll just say that we're discussing our history project."

"You do know that that excuse will be unusable when we've handed in the paper, right?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I know, but when that time comes, we'll just tell them that we're rehearsing for the audition."

"Fine." Troy smiled, "I'll not catch you after school then, but at lunch?"

"Exactly!" Sharpay said.

Troy leaned down and kissed her quickly. "I'll go in first and take most of the looks, and then you'll casually sweep in after, right my sweet love?"

Sharpay laughed, "Yes."

"Bye!" Troy cheered. He left her, and went for the entrance to the school. He was dreading the moment his team-mates saw him. Chad would act like he'd mentally gone crazy, otherwise he would be fighting against a hard attack after seeing it.

Troy opened the door, and hurried in.

When the door closed behind him, the hall got silent.

"Oh, there he is!" a cheerleader whispered, pointing at him.

"Yes, I see him!" another one replied, nudging someone else in the side.

Troy looked around, sensing everyone's eyes on him. He casually scratched his head, and went for his locker.

But Chad caught up with him in no time, after seeing him, "Hey man!" Chad yelled, "What is wrong with you? Are you insane? I saw the sign-up list! You're auditioning with Ice Queen!?"

"Yes." Troy said, approaching his locker. He opened it, and tried to find his books between all the other stuff he'd plopped in there during his High School days.

"Is that all you have to say?" Chad asked, "Just ´yes´? I mean, something must be wrong, are you sick?"

"No!" Troy said, "It's just because Gabriella didn't want to audition after we broke up, and Sharpay is in a fight with Ryan. We were during our history project, and got to talk about it. Then we figured we could audition together! It's no biggie!"

"But you're gonna have to spend time with her, to like, I dunno, rehearse?!" Chad exclaimed.

"So?" Troy said, closing his locker, "She's sweet enough."

"What is wrong with you!?" Chad yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

Troy rolled his eyes, and turned around just in time to see Sharpay walk through the door, her head high. She was wearing a white skirt, a pink top, and pink stilettos. Her hair was held in place by a pink hat, with lots and lots of pearls on it.

People immediately started whispering, but she just walked past them.

She didn't get far, because Ryan stopped her, "Sharpay?"

She looked at him, giving him a quick glare and then continued her walk through the hall, but Ryan didn't give up that easily. He picked up speed to keep up with her.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, "Are you auditioning with Troy Bolton?"

"Oh, are you talking to me now?" she sneered, not even looking at him.

"You have officially gone of the reservation!" Ryan said, "First all that stuff with Aaron, and now this! What is the matter with you?"

Sharpay stopped suddenly, causing Ryan to walk right into her. She turned around, anger written across her face.

"What is the matter with _you_!?" she yelled back, "Can't you just leave me alone now? Huh? The stuff between me and Aaron and mom and dad has nothing to do with you! Stay out of it Ryan!"

"But I care, I'm your brother."

"If you say so." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes. She went to her pink locker and ignored Ryan.

He looked at her, waiting for her to turn around, but that didn't happen. After two minutes, Kelsi approached him and pulled him with her.

People patiently waited for Sharpay to do something, but she was pretty occupied with her locker, so they eventually lost interest.

Troy looked her way, when Chad pulled them away. He knew she was probably crying, and needed someone to talk to, but he couldn't go there. It would be too obvious.

--

"I can't believe it!" Gabriella cried, looking at Taylor with big eyes, "I cant believe he's auditioning with her? What have I ever done to deserve this? I didn't do anything to him, except love him!"

"I'm sorry, Gabby." Taylor said, "But it makes sense, honey. You didn't want to audition with him. He had to find someone else."

"But why Sharpay?" Gabriella blinked, "Why her?"

"I don't know, honey…" Taylor bit her lip.

"I bet she's just trying to get him as her boyfriend!" Gabriella said, "I cant believe she would do that, I've been nothing but sweet to her!"

"Well, you did steal her lead in the last musical." Taylor pointed out.

Gabriella sniffed and leaned back on the toilet.

They were in the girls bathroom, having a big cry-out, after seeing the audition list. Gabriella hadn't been able to take it. She'd really hoped that Troy would get his senses back, and ask her to be his girlfriend again, and then they could audition.

"Now…" she said, sighing, "I need to find someone to audition with."

"Huh?"

"I need to get the lead, to show Troy I am better than him and Sharpay." Gabriella said, "Who can sing else, in this school?"

Taylor crooked an eyebrow, "Uh… Ryan can?"

"Yeah, that's true!" Gabriella squealed, "Do you think Kelsi would mind if him and I auditioned together? I mean, she can't, she's the pianist!?"

"You could ask her." Taylor said, "But look Gabby, we need to get to class. We'll figure this out later, ok?"

Gabriella stood up and nodded, "Sure!"

--

Sharpay entered the cafeteria, her eyes searching the crowd, to find Troy.

She didn't have to look long, because he'd saved her a spot between his basketball guys, which she wished he hadn't in the moment. It would be pretty awkward to sit there with them.

She took a deep breath and walked to the table.

"Hey Sharpay?" Troy said, trying to cover up his smile.

"Bolton." She nodded, "Weren't we supposed to discuss our project?"

"We were." Troy looked confused, "That's why I saved you a seat?"

"We can't work on our project here!" Sharpay said, "I can't sit with them!" she flung her hair behind her shoulder and looked at the table she usually sat at. Ryan and Kelsi hadn't come yet, "You should come with me. My table is free, we can actually work then."

Troy looked at her, and realized that sitting with the guys would be too big of a step for her. He took his lunch, "Sure. Just quick then."

"Of course, Bolton." Sharpay smirked, and then she left for the table, without even waiting for him.

Troy stood up to follow her.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Chad exclaimed, "You're not gonna go with her, are you?"

"We need to work on this, Chad." Troy said, biting his lip.

"Yo, man!" Chad said, "I don't get you sometimes!?"

"And I don't get you sometimes too!"

"But, you're messing everything up by spending time with her! She's the Ice Queen, the Drama Freak!"

"But it was okay when I was going out with Gabriella, and it's okay for you to go out with Taylor?" Troy said, shooting his friend an angry glare. Spending too much time with Sharpay definitely caught on.

Chad was speechless, but then he looked down and then at Troy again, "Ok, man. I'm sorry. Apparently you guys want to do a great project and you spend time together. I'll accept all that, but please don't take your eyes off of basketball? You still need to practise. We have that big game soon, remember?"

"Of course!" Troy said, "I practise everyday!"

That wasn't a lie. Him and Sharpay played basketball at his house everyday after school, and Troy had to admit, playing with her was much more delightful than playing with a bunch of guys.

She was fun, and made him laugh. She looked good, which was wonderful when you played. Just, to catch a glimpse of one of her smooth tanned legs, and he would have extra powers to win the game.

And Sharpay was definitely getting better too.

"Okay then." Chad said, "I'll see you later."

Troy nodded, took his things and left to join Sharpay...

Lunch was fun.

Troy and Sharpay didn't get disturbed by anyone, because people didn't know what to make of them.

Though they couldn't actually kiss or anything, their legs were tangled together, and they shot each other small glances, and Sharpay couldn't wipe the smile of her face.

They didn't work on their project, of course. It was already finished, so they just talked and made plans for the weekend.

Apparently Sharpay's father was out of town, and Ryan was invited to Kelsi's house for some sort of sleepover.

Gabriella, Chad and Taylor were invited too. Troy had also been invited, but he'd thanked no, already knowing he would most likely spend the weekend with Sharpay.

If they stayed at her house, they would be all alone.

Just have time to enjoy each other.

Or else they could stay at the Bolton's. Spend time with Troy's family, play basketball and eat Mrs. Bolton's very good dinners.

They didn't know which one of them they wanted, but they'd figure it out.

The bell rang, signalling the end of their break.

"We'll meet at my house, okay?" Troy said.

"Yup!" Sharpay smiled, "Too bad we don't have any classes together today, huh?"

"I'll miss you." Troy mumbled.

She shot him a last smile, before she turned on her icy façade, and left for her class.

--

Sharpay knocked on the door to the Bolton's around 4 o'clock.

To her surprise, it was Mrs. Bolton who opened, "Oh hi, Sharpay!" she smiled, "Come on in!"

Sharpay smiled and followed Mrs. Bolton into the kitchen.

"Sit down." Mrs. Bolton said, "I sent Troy and Jack to the grocery store, I need to talk to you."

Sharpay was confused. What was going on…? She sat down on a chair, and Mrs. Bolton placed two cups with lemonade and a plate with cookies on the table.

"What is wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't really know what's going on with you and Troy." Mrs. Bolton said, "I mean, I think it's great you guys are friends again, but it's a little surprising and very sudden. And then I don't know what happened to Gabriella. I was hoping you could tell me that? He said he wasn't into it anymore, you know that, you were there, but – I don't believe a word of that!"

"Oh…" Sharpay's face dropped, thinking they might be busted, "I don't really know…" she said, "Hmm, we don't speak much about that stuff. I don't really know Gabriella... and Troy's friends."

"Really?" Mrs. Bolton asked, getting curious. She really wanted to know what life had been like for Sharpay and her brother, plus, she wanted to know if her suspicions were true. If Troy and Sharpay had something going on. Call her annoying like that, but that was Katie Bolton. Very gossip-y. "Why not?"

"Hmm, not really me." Sharpay said, suddenly feeling very shy, "I mean, I always just had Ryan. It was me and him, y'know?"

Mrs. Bolton nodded, "Okay. But why? Were you scared?"

"I guess I'm scared of getting too close to someone." Sharpay said, playing with her fingers, "I mean, if I don't get close to them, I can't lose them, now can I?"

"But you have plenty of people who wants to get close to you." Mrs. Bolton said, "Not all people will get killed like your mother. I mean, all of us care about you. You're getting close to us now. Why would you take that risk?"

Sharpay blinked, looking at the woman she'd known for all her life. If she found the question weird, she didn't show it; "Because it's you guys." She whispered, "_You_ are practically the closest I will ever come to a mom. Ever again. I've known you forever, and when Troy and I… When we started talking again, I realized I'd get all you guys back. The people who meant so much to me – to my mom."

Mrs. Bolton nodded, reaching across the table to catch Sharpay's hand, "You know I'll always be here for you, Sharpay? You may not know this, but… When you were born, your parents had to decide who should take care of you and Ryan if they died or something happened to them." She paused, fighting the tears she always got when she was too emotional, "They choose us."

Sharpay's face lit up, "Really? I never knew that!"

Mrs. Bolton smiled, "And just so you know, you can tell me anything, Sharpay. We care for you a lot. And if anything is wrong, please tell me. I want to be there for you, because I made Charlotte that promise. It's only now when I see you again that I realize that I haven't kept it. I know you're not parentless, but you don't have a mother. Every girl needs a mother growing up. And I want to be there for you from now on. And you're always welcome here. Whether or not you and Troy will stop spending time together. You can always step by and say hi."

Sharpay smiled, happy tears running down her cheeks, "Thank you Mrs. Bolton."

"Call me Katie." Mrs. Bolton said, and then she went around the table and enveloped Sharpay in a big hug.

Sharpay laughed. This was too good to be true. It was such wonderful news. She hugged Mrs. Bolton back, and that was the exact moment, Jack and Troy decided to come home.

The two women broke apart, staring at the two guys.

"Well, well," Coach Bolton smiled, "Did we interrupt something?"

"No, no." Mrs. Bolton smiled, "Sharpay and I just talked and ate cookies."

Troy placed the shopping bags he'd been carrying at the kitchen table and looked at Sharpay, "What's up?"

"Oh not much," she said, whipping her tears, "I was just… You know, uh, my mascara!?"

"Yeah, that one isn't looking too good." Troy mumbled, earning himself a smack on the shoulder, "You want to play some one-on-one?"

"Sure!" Sharpay smiled, but then she realized something, "Oh, I cant… I forgot to change before I came here!"

"I'll find something in my room." Troy said, taking her hand, "C'mon!"

The two teens left the kitchen, leaving Troy's parents alone.

Coach Bolton looked at his wife, "Ok, so what did she say?"

"She didn't mention if her and Troy were going out or not!" Mrs. Bolton said, "Call me horrible, but I want to know!"

"Maybe we should just let them take their time?"

"Yeah, you know, they'll tell us when time is right, don't you think?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Of course they will." Coach Bolton smiled, "Let them take their time. They're just kids. They're not planning on getting married yet!"

--

They entered Troy's bedroom, a room Sharpay had yet to be in. She looked around, curious.

"Just make yourself comfortable." Troy said, looking around, "And sorry about the mess. I'm a boy you know…"

"Yeah, I know." Sharpay said, "Where is the bathroom, I want to fix my make-up?"

"It's right down the hall." Troy said, "I'll find you some clothes meanwhile, okay?"

Sharpay nodded and left to fix her running mascara. Troy looked around the room again, quickly stuffing some things under the bed. Then he stood up to see if anything embarrassing was lying around, but figured there wasn't. Sharpay was his girlfriend. He could tell her anything.

He opened his closet to find a t-shirt or something Sharpay could play in. The top she was wearing wasn't the most useable to play ball in, though she usually wore tops.

But he definitely needed to find her some sort of shorts, and some snickers she could wear.

Or else they should just not play ball, and just sit and talk…

Maybe.

Sharpay emerged ten minutes later, make-up free, "So, did you find anything?"

"I was thinking…" Troy trailed off, taking her hand, "That we could just sit here and talk, maybe? Now, since you're not wearing anything appropriate… all though, I would love to see you run in that top!"

Sharpay smacked his arm, a smile on her lips though, "And I would like to see you play without your shirt again!"

"Oh, so that actually helped? It was my little trick to make you notice me." Troy revealed, smiling a little too. He sat them down on his bed.

"You're mean, Troy!" Sharpay said, "But I didn't like you because of that."

"I'm just adorable, right?" Troy teased.

He loved that he could be himself when he was with her. It was different from when he spend time with Gabriella. This was much more fun and casual.

Sharpay smiled and looked at him, so much love in her eyes, "And I'm adorable too, right?"

"Yeah, and pretty hot!"

Sharpay giggled and leaned in and game him a soft kiss on the lips. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Now, why did you pull away?" Troy exclaimed, "What you did before was nice!"

"Oh…" Sharpay smirked, "Then I better do it again, right?"

Troy nodded, sending her one of his charming smiles.

They leaned in again, catching each others lips. Sharpay leaned back, her back hitting Troy's bed. He leaned over her, still lip locked.

They lay like that for awhile, just enjoying each other, until Sharpay let out a quiet moan, her eyes shut.

Troy pulled back, chuckling, "You're wonderful, Pay."

"And you're bad." Sharpay replied, "You're just kissing me, and now you're stopping? You can't do that to me."

Troy laughed, and Sharpay giggled.

"We should probably stop though." Sharpay said, sitting up, after pushing Troy away, "Your parents could walk right in here, you know."

Troy laughed, "I totally forgot."

"Serious matters…" Sharpay said, looking at him, "What are we gonna sing for the audition? Which monologue are we gonna do?"

"Oh…" Troy trailed off, "I don't know. Don't you have an idea?"

"I could find something in one of my old scripts. I've kept all of them. Maybe?"

"Yeah, that'll do." Troy said, "Just pick a song where we can really rock!"

Sharpay giggled, "If you say so, _Bono_!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Bolton popped her head in.

"Sharpay honey?" she said, "You're having dinner here, aren't you?"

"Of course, Katie, if I'm no trouble?"

"You're never trouble." Mrs. Bolton closed the door and went downstairs.

"You do realize they'll never let you go again, right?" Troy said, looking seriously at her, "Ever. When I tell them you're my girlfriend, they'll start planning our wedding."

Sharpay placed a kiss on his cheek, "Just let them do. And honestly, I don't see myself getting anywhere either, in the near future."

Troy flashed her a huge smile; "Me neither."

* * *

_Okay, so this was mainly a fluffy chapter (especially the end, huh?) but I love some good Troypay fluff. Next chapter should be up soon, letting this story on. I will write a few more chapters with Troy and Sharpay, sharing some moments, I think I'll write one about their weekend, maybe, and then I'll go write a chapter about the game Troy and Chad are having, where I have a surprise…. So, remember to leave me a review, and I'll love you forever._

_Quote from the wonderful Friends; _

_**Joey**: (sigh)... It's a fertility study._

_(Rachel laughs.)_

_**Monica**: Oh, Joey, please tell me you're only donating your time._

_**Joey**: Alright, come on you guys, it's not that big a deal. Really... I mean, I just go down there every other day and... make my contribution to the project. Hey, hey, but at the end of two weeks, I get seven hundred dollars. _

_**Ross**: Hey._

_**Phoebe**: Wow, ooh, you're gonna be making money hand over fist!_

_**Tootles**, Stessa H., the crazy one._


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you guys again; for all the reviews. I've reached 100 now, and I hope I'll get more than 200 before the story is over, but that's probably too good to be true. But thanks anyway! ;p_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM

* * *

_

**When Will They See?**

**Chapter 11. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

Ah, just one more class and she would be able to start one of the weekends in her life, she was sure she'd always remember.

Sharpay quickly grabbed her books from her table, and went to find her next class. They had a 10 minutes break, so she would just have to pass time there.

She decided to stop by her locker, even though she had the stuff she needed. Then maybe she'd pass Troy in the hallway.

She was just opening her locker, when someone touched her shoulder. She turned around, expecting to find Troy, but found Taylor and Gabriella.

"So, you did it? Didn't you?" Gabriella asked, looking at her.

"Did what?" Sharpay was confused. She was so confused that she forgot to use her icy tone.

Taylor spoke up, "Now you and Troy are auditioning. Are you happy? You're gonna get the lead with the popular guy, and you've managed to get him to break up with his girlfriend too!?"

Sharpay looked even more confused by Taylor's speech, but decided to say something herself, since she usually wasn't known to keep quiet, "I have nothing to do with that, _McKessie_! Troy asked me if I wanted to audition, and since I needed a partner, I decided to do it, okay? It's not biggie." She paused, "And whatever is going on in Montez' love life, she should handle herself. Keep me out if it!"

Gabriella shot Sharpay an angry glare, "So you're saying you have nothing to do with it?"

"Yes!" Sharpay said, "And I don't even know why I let myself be questioned by the two of you. Leave me alone…"

"Are you saying that there's nothing going on between you and Troy?" Gabriella asked, suddenly uncertain. She'd been so sure that Sharpay must had planned this, but she seemed really sincere.

And maybe she wasn't _that_ mean.

"Nothing's going on between me and Troy!" Sharpay shrieked, her voice reaching shrill, "We've just been working on our project, and now we're auditioning. I don't even know him!"

In that moment Coach Bolton approached her, a smile on his face; "Sharpay?" he said, "Sorry to interrupt your talk, but I have something important to say before you go home for the day."

Sharpay swallowed a lump in her throat, trying not to look at Taylor and Gabriella, "Yes, Coach?"

"My wife wants you to come to dinner Saturday night. Both you and Troy. Her mom is in town, and she would like to say hi to you again."

"Oh…" Sharpay got a huge smile on her face, "Isn't she the one with the three dogs? Judith?"

"Yes, she's gonna be thrilled to hear you remembered her. She clearly remembers you." Coach Bolton smiled, "But it's at 6 o'clock."

"Fine, tell Katie we'll be there." Sharpay said. She didn't care if Taylor and Gabriella was there, she needed to be nice to Coach Bolton. She was spending so much time at his house.

"And you have fun tonight?" he asked, looking at her, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Oh, we wouldn't do anything bad!" Sharpay said, "I think we're just catching a movie, and then eating pizza or something."

"Good, say hi to your father when you see him?"

"I will, Coach."

"Good." Coach Bolton smiled, walking away, "Later, Sharpay."

Sharpay giggled, "Later."

She watched him turn the corner, and then she pulled her face back to the icy façade, and turned to Taylor and Gabriella.

They looked at her, stoned, angry glares on their faces.

"Explain that!?" Taylor said, teeth gritted.

--

Sharpay flunked herself into her seat, shutting her eyes close.

Thank God for the warning bells.

After Taylor's remark, she'd stared at her, mouth wide open, not knowing what to say. How to get out of it.

How do you explain something like that, when you've just told her that nothing was going on?

Sharpay sighed and placed her head in her hands, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the other students in her class.

Thankfully the bell had gone off, and she'd rushed off to get to her next class. Now she just had to get through it.

She couldn't wait to see Troy…

--

"My dad just has the worst timing, doesn't he?" Troy laughed, looking at Sharpay with bright eyes, as his car stopped in her driveway.

"He really does. I was in the middle of explaining Taylor that nothing was going on between me and you, and then he comes up to me, talking about dinner with your grandmother this Saturday!"

"Uh, what did you say?" Troy asked.

"I said yes, of course." Sharpay smirked, "I know it's our weekend, kind of. But I figured we have tonight to be together here, and then we'll spend tomorrow night at you house. Then we can do something Sunday too?"

"That sounds good!" Troy said, getting out of the car, "Though _this_ sounds very, very good. We're gonna be just you and me…"

Sharpay smiled, going for the front door. She inserted the key and opened the door, "Yeah, but don't you get any ideas, you."

"Why not?" Troy complained, following her into the house, "It could be fun."

"Definitely." Sharpay agreed, "It's always fun to watch videos, but maybe we could do something challenging for a change?"

Troy laughed, "Uh, I hate you! I was talking about something else, you know!"

She blinked, "I know." Then she looked around until her eyes landed on him, "I'm gonna go change into something more comfy, you just make yourself home. I'll be here soon, kay?"

Troy nodded, "Take your time."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, dancing up the stairs.

Troy looked around in the kitchen.

He hadn't been in the Evans' home too many times. Maybe for except when he was younger, but he didn't remember that. He had recently been talking to Mr. Evans, but he hadn't gotten a chance to see the house.

It was big, of course. The Evans' were rich.

But it was old styled, and he had a slight feeling that Sharpay had done a lot of the decorating. Maybe Mr. Evans and Ryan had just let her do it _all_?

He sat down on a chair, wondering what they would do tonight.

Maybe they'd order pizza and watch a movie? Or maybe they could go to the cinema? Or for a walk in the park?

Troy shrugged.

It didn't matter to him. As long as they were together, they could do anything and he would be happy.

Sharpay was soon becoming an addiction to him. He didn't know why, but he was addicted to her. Her sweet smile, her scent, her brown eyes and her laugh.

He loved everything about her, and he didn't know what he would do if he had to let go of her.

How he would survive.

Thinking about it, he didn't know how he had survived so far.

He hummed a song and waited patiently for Sharpay to emerge. How it could take a women so long to change into something comfy was beyond him.

When he changed it took about two seconds, and that was it.

He turned around when he heard footsteps, and found Sharpay in an outfit, pretty much the same as the ones she'd been wearing when they played basketball.

She always looked so cute in them, and that was probably why she kept wearing them.

She was wearing a white top, red shorts, and white socks with little red hearts on them.

"Ta-dah!?" she smiled, turning around in front of him, "What do you say?"

"You're cute…" he smiled, standing up to hug her.

She hugged him back, "I know…" she giggled, "So what do you want to do? You don't have homework, do you?"

Troy shook his head, "Nope. It's just you and me…"

She smiled, "Well, you should probably have a tour in the house, don't you think? I bet you remember nothing!"

He took her hand, and let her lead him through the house.

After looking at the down floor, they went upstairs.

She pointed at a door, "That's Ryan's bedroom. You don't want to look in there."

Troy chuckled, "And where's your bedroom?"

"It's here." She said, opening a door.

They stepped in, and Troy was overwhelmed by the girly-ness the room had. He was used to it from Gabriella's room, but this was very different.

Sharpay was messy, even though she was a girl.

"Sorry about the mess." She laughed, judging his quietness right, "But that's me! Uhm, in there is my walk-in-closet, and that door is my bathroom."

"You have your own bathroom?" Troy exclaimed, storming over to look into it.

She had.

"Uhm, yeah…" she said, sitting down on her bed, "It's sort of a girls bathroom. I have my stuff in there, and Ryan and dad share the other one. Sometimes Kelsi even come and asks if she can use mine. The other one is really not that clean. They have to do it themselves."

Troy laughed, "Well, if I had to clean the bathroom I wouldn't do it either."

"Of course you wouldn't." Sharpay smirked, throwing herself back on her bed. She sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"But you have a huge room!" Troy commented.

"My dad," Sharpay said, "He'll give me anything. I think he still believes that I think that he loves Ryan more than me. He does everything to prove that that's not true."

"He doesn't love Ryan more than you." Troy smiled, sitting down next to her, "I know that."

"How?" Sharpay pouted, though she knew it was true. Of course he didn't. She was old enough to understand that now.

"Because you are so lovable." Troy said, as cheesy as he was.

That caused Sharpay to smile. She leaned up and placed at sweet kiss on his lips.

"I could just kiss you forever." Troy said.

"Hum-mm…" Sharpay mumbled, between kissing him and listening to him.

"You just keep doing that." Troy said, leaning back in the bed, with Sharpay on top of him, "This time my mom wont bother you."

Sharpay giggled, "And my dad and Ryan doesn't care to even be home, so they wont bother me either."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." Troy said.

She stopped kissing him though, and laid down beside him instead.

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "How about we take a nap?"

He could feel her smile against his neck, and then she whispered, "Yeah, I'm so comfortable, so that's what I wanted to hear."

He closed his eyes, loving the feeling of her in his arms.

Things couldn't get better.

--

Sharpay woke up, slightly confused.

She looked around, realizing that she was practically lying on top of a sleeping Troy. She giggled quietly. Then she turned around to catch a glimpse of her clock.

It was 6:13.

Urgh, they had to get up soon to have dinner.

She stumbled out of bed, and kneed down next to Troy. She softly shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Troy…?" she said, shaking him, "Troy, honey…?"

Troy made a weird sound and turned around, grabbing her hand, "No mom… I don't want to get up… I'm too tired…"

Sharpay giggled to herself, "But you have to Troy!" she said, "We're having dinner soon… FOOD!"

Troy sat up it the bed, startled by the sudden outburst, and Sharpay ended on the floor, laughing cramps.

"Oh God!" Troy said, "You scared me!"

"I know!" she giggled, sitting up and looking at him with pleading eyes, "But it's 6:15 and we have to figure out what to do for dinner. You want to order a pizza or what?"

Troy crooked an eyebrow, "Or we could go out. We could eat something and then catch a movie, maybe?"

"Uh, that sounds kinda like a first date to me?"

"Maybe it is." Troy said. He took her hand and looked at her, "So, what do you say?"

"Sure!" Sharpay smiled, "That sounds like fun!"

"Okay!" Troy smiled.

"I'll just have to get changed…" Sharpay said, standing up to go into her closet.

"But you look good?" Troy protested.

"This is so not something to wear on a date!" Sharpay said, "You silly, silly guy! Go downstairs and I'll be with you as soon as possible!"

"And how long is that?" he asked, going for the door.

"I don't know!" she smiled, and looked through her skirts.

When she heard the door go, she did a little dance.

He had finally asked her out _for real_.

She quickly choose a jeans skirt, a sparkly white top, and a pair of black boots. She changed and hurriedly did her hair too. Grabbed a purse and went downstairs.

She didn't want to look too overdressed, because it was just a quick dinner. But this meant something to her. It was their first date.

"Done!" she smiled, popping her head into the kitchen.

"Good." Troy said, standing up. "Now, I'm thinking ´Jamie's´?"

Sharpay nodded as they left the house. ´Jamie's´ was a good idea.

"Your car!" she smirked.

--

They ate dinner at ´Jamie's´.

It was fun, because they were just in their own world. If anyone from their school passed, they wouldn't notice, and maybe that was for the best. Sharpay didn't need to worry about that.

After dinner was done, they laced hands and went to figure out which movie they wanted to watch.

"Hmm, how about one of the old ones?" Troy suggested, "They're showing a bunch of them right about now."

"Sure." Sharpay smiled, "But which one?" she looked at the program and crooked an eyebrow, "How about something like… Hmm ´The Notebook´, or ´13 Going on 30?" she paused, "Uh, they're showing ´How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days´! We gotta watch that one!"

"Whatever suits the lady!" Troy said.

"Yai!" Sharpay said, and then she dragged him into the cinema.

After getting their tickets, they found their seats and sat down to wait for the movie to begin. Sharpay's head rested against Troy's shoulder, and he kept on stroking her hand, which was in his.

Sharpay let out a content sight.

Troy looked at her; "What's up?"

"I'm just really happy." Sharpay smiled, a glimpse in her eye, "I really love this thing we've got. I know we've only been together, for… not so long, but… This is great."

"It is." Troy said, "I'm so happy that I heard you sing and stalked you. Otherwise I would have _never _found you. I would have never known you."

"That's pretty great." Sharpay smiled.

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, just as the previews began.

--

"Are you done soon?" Troy asked, popping himself up at his elbows.

Sharpay popped her head into her room from the bathroom, "No, I have to brush my hair!"

"I don't understand why you have to do all that to get ready for bed?" Troy complained, "All I ever do is strip down to my boxers and get under the covers."

"Well, that's why I'm prettier than you, honey." Sharpay smiled, getting out of sight.

Troy laughed. That was a typical Sharpay remark. She always said such things, they sounded mean, but he loved them. He stood up and opened the door to the bathroom, "Are you sure about that? Who says you're prettier than me?"

She looked at him in the mirror, crooking an eyebrow, "Do you really want me to answer that? I think a bunch of guys will support me."

"And a bunch of girls will support me." Troy mumlbled, edging closer to her.

"Really?" Sharpay acted surprised, "You're no gift for women, Troy."

"Then why do you like me?" Troy asked, placing his arms around her waist.

She leaned back at his chest and relaxed. She smiled at him in the mirror. Loving the way they looked together, "Because we make such a cute couple."

"You're right about that." Troy said, kissing her hair.

"I hope everything will work out Troy." Sharpay said, suddenly serious.

"What do you mean?"

"For us." Sharpay paused, "Someday everyone will find out. It's bound to happen, and then what? Will we survive it?"

Troy had thought about that too, but he was sure they would make it. They were so strong. "We can survive anything, Pay. We're perfect for each other."

She smiled at him, "I love you Troy."

His heart started beating by the way she said it. He squeezed her closer to his body, and smiled at her through the mirror, "I love you too, Pay."

* * *

_Okay, so this was a short chapter, but just hang in with me, okay? I really have to write their weekend, because I love the fluff, but that means that there will be a few chapters with just that, I hope that's okay? I don't want you guys to get bored, but I feel like it ;p So yeah, I hope you liked this, anyway, and please leave me a review, pretty please? _

_Friends quote; _

_**Joey:** Yeah! Well, now that you brought it up, our fridge is broken. We have to get a new one. Now, I checked around and your half is $400. Thanks a lot. _

_**Rachel:** I'm not paying for half of that! I'm only staying here until my apartment gets fixed. _

_**Joey:** Look Rach, my parents bought this fridge just after I was born, okay? Now, I have **never** had a problem with it. Then you show up and it breaks! What does that tell ya'? _

_**Rachel:** That refrigerators don't live as long as people._

_Aaah, lol, hehe. _

_**Tootles, **Stessa x3_


	12. Chapter 12

_I. **Fucking**. Love. You guys ! ;p You're the greatest ever !_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own High School Musical, but can I have Troy, puh-lease?

* * *

_

**When Will They See? **

**Chapter 12. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

"Maybe we could go for a walk in the park?" Troy suggested, taking a bite of his peanut butter sandwich.

Sharpay looked at him, "Or not. There'll be too many people there. It's kinda risky. We could go to your place a few hours to play some ball, and then go back here and get ready? Or get ready at your place, you choose."

They were eating breakfast.

"Oh, you want to shower together?" Troy crooked an eyebrow.

In response, Sharpay hit him across the head, and chose not to reply.

"Hmm, I guess that was a no?"

"You bet your ass it was!" Sharpay said.

"But why?" Troy asked, "You are my girlfriend. It would be okay to shower together?"

"Uhm, first of all;" Sharpay began, "It would be great. But second of all; were you always this horny?"

"Horny?" Troy shrugged, "Who talks about being horny? I just wanted to shower with you."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Sure." She sarcastically shot back.

"Honestly!" Troy smirked.

Sharpay took a sip of her juice, "But that's not gonna happen anyway."

"But why?" Troy said, looking at her, "Seriously? Why not, Sharpay? It things went my way, that wasn't the only thing we would be doing."

"Seriously Troy!" Sharpay said, trying not to laugh, "We just got together. We have plenty of time. Why are you in such a rush? How about telling our parents about our relationship first, eh?"

This time it was Troy's turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah, because when my parents hear we're boyfriend and girlfriend, they'll let you sleep over!"

Sharpay paused, "They wouldn't?"

"No way!" Troy said, "I mean, Gabriella couldn't sleep in my room. Those times she was spending the night, she was in the guest room. But I'm sure, now when you're _just a friend_, they will have no problem with that at all!"

"So you and Gabriella never did it?" Sharpay asked, hoping to get an answer of a question she had been wondering a lot about. There were rumours around the school that said they had, but… something didn't add up.

"Gabby and I?" Troy laughed, "No way!"

Sharpay took a knife and hurriedly spread some butter on her toast, "Why not?"

"Gabriella didn't want to." Troy said, "I mean, I asked her one time if she might want to, but she brushed me off, totally. So I didn't ask her again. Our relationship was never like that anyway. I guess it was more friendship or something."

"But you guys always looked so happy." Sharpay said, ignoring the little pangs of jealousy she got when Gabriella was mentioned.

"I was happy." Troy said, "I thought what we had was good, until I started spending time with you and saw what things could be like. And when you said I ought to find a sports girl, I decided to break things off with Gabby."

"I did that!?" Sharpay exclaimed, "I didn't even know that you really listened to what I said!"

"Of course I listened!" Troy laughed, "And I'm glad I did."

"I'm kinda glad too." Sharpay then said, acting serious even though she was laughing inside.

Troy smiled and reached across the table to take her hand, "I really care about you. My mom and dad too. I hope you know that?"

"God Troy!" Sharpay said, bursting with laughter, "You are _so_ corny!"

"Well, I try."

--

They arrived at the Bolton resident around 11:30., and went outside to play some one-on-one, though they both knew there wasn't gonna be as much playing, as… chatting and teasing.

In that moment Sharpay was trying to get the ball away from Troy, actually she was _demanding_ the ball from Troy…

"Give it, Troy!" she said, hands on hips, "Right now! Give it to me!?"

"If you want it you should just take it!?" Troy said, a smile playing on his lips.

He loved when she got angry, because she looked so cute when she was telling him (or someone else) off. She got that passionate look on her face that he rarely saw, and he could only assume that it was because she loved being able to yell.

"No!" she said, "Troy, you don't want to do something you'll regret, do you?"

"And what would that be?"

"If you don't give me the ball I might do something that you wont like…"

"Huh?"

"I'll give you no kisses for a month!" Sharpay said.

"And you actually think that you'll be able to keep yourself away from me?"

"We already went over this, Troy." Sharpay said, walking closer to him, "You are not God's gift to women."

"But you like me?" Troy said, his lips pouty.

"Yes, but I might be the only one." Sharpay was almost bursting with laughter, and that came across her face, "Give me _that_ ball!?"

"Or else what?" he teased, "Are you gonna get angry?"

"I _am _angry!"

"You don't look very angry." Troy observed.

Sharpay folded her arms in front of her chest and mumbled; "On the inside!"

Troy laughed, "Okay, if you say so…"

Then suddenly she burst forward and tackled him. They ended on the ground, Sharpay on top of him. They were fighting for the ball, but it was soon forgotten when the ball rolled aside, and they were pretty much just hitting each other.

"You're unbelievable stubborn, Pay!" Troy laughed.

"Yeah, so?"

"I like that."

She giggled and leaned her forehead against his. Their fight stopped and they just looked at each other.

Brown met blue.

She smiled, "I love you."

"You keep saying that." Troy teased.

Sharpay gave him a kiss on the lips, "Well, it is true."

"Yeah okay." Troy smiled, kissing her again, "And hey… just so you know… I kinda love you too!"

They giggled, and stood up to play some serious ball.

Little did they know, that Katie Bolton had just witnessed the whole scene. Her dreams for her son was slowly coming true.

--

They went to the Evans' home to get dressed up and pack some of Sharpay's stuff, so she could spend the night with Troy.

They both took a shower (_separately_), and while Troy was in, Sharpay found her notebook and looked at the page where she had written Aaron's address.

She didn't know if she should call him or not. She wanted to, she really did. But she felt like she was betraying her father and Ryan if she contacted him.

But still; she wanted to know her real family.

Well, Ryan and her shared the same genes, but Aaron was closer. He was her half brother and not just her cousin.

She took her cell and started dialling his number, but when she got to the last figure, she closed it.

She couldn't do it.

In stead, she got up from her bed and went to find a photo album to look in.

She found an old one, and opened it up to find a cute picture of her and Troy together when they were really young. Probably around 4 years old.

They were playing with dolls.

Sharpay let out a giggle.

Troy's team-mates would die of laughter if they saw this. Maybe she could use it as blackmailing sometimes? Or just for the fun of it.

She took it out and placed it at her nightstand. She would place it in her locker at school.

Just then Troy came into her room in only a towel.

Sharpay turned her head to look at him, and lost her jaw.

"I forgot my clothes in here." Troy smiled.

Sharpay nodded. She practically had to rip her eyes away from his chest to look at his eyes, "Huh?"

Troy laughed, "Pay! C'mon, my chest cant be that interesting!"

"Hey!" Sharpay said, "You are not me. You don't know what I find interesting, _at all_!"

"Well, I take it you like what you see?"

Sharpay sighed and got that dedicated look in her eyes again, "I do…" she whimpered.

"And what are we gonna do about it?" Troy asked, edging closer to her.

"Uh…" Sharpay gulped, not really knowing what to say. She couldn't believe that he was this close to her, in _only_ a towel.

"We all know it." Troy mumbled and then he kissed her.

She kissed him back, and they stumbled backwards where they landed on her bed. Troy on top of her. They laid like that, forever, just enjoying each others presence, but Troy could feel that things were getting heated, and he didn't know what to do.

He wanted to continue, God, he wanted to, but he didn't want to pressure Sharpay. Though she didn't seem to mind in the moment…

She moaned and reached for his towel, thinking _screw it. _

But then Troy stopped.

He pulled away from her and sat on her bed.

"We can't do this now, Pay."

She sat up, silently catching her breath. She bit her lip and looked at him, "I know."

Troy looked at her, "We'll wait awhile, okay? I don't want us to rush things."

"This morning you were saying the exact opposite!" Sharpay giggled.

"Yeah, but…" Troy trailed off, "I just realized that I don't want to rush things. Like you said; we have time. Not because I didn't want to, because, God, it would be amazing to be with you that way, but… I think you're right. We should wait."

"And just when you were getting me convinced that we should do it." Sharpay protested, though she really didn't mind. It was only good if they waited. It would make it all that more amazing when it finally happened.

"Yeah, let's get ready instead?"

"Yup!" Sharpay smiled. She stood up and dashed off into her bathroom, looking for her make-up.

Troy looked around, trying to locate his clothes.

He couldn't believe that he'd just been minutes away from having sex with the most amazing girl in the whole world, and he'd just turned it down…

Sighing, he dropped the towel and put on his boxers.

--

After returning to Troy's house, Sharpay dropped her overnight bag in Troy's bedroom, and they went downstairs to say hi to his grandmother.

She had dressed nicely, thinking it was good to make a good impression with Troy's grandmother. After all, she was dating her only grandchild.

Sharpay entered the living room, and was immediately met by Katie, who hugged her, "Hi honey!" she smiled, "Glad you could come? Where's Troy?"

"I don't know, I think he's still upstairs." Sharpay replied.

"Well, ok." Mrs. Bolton smiled, "Come here. My mother is dying to meet you."

"Sure."

They approached an old lady, who was sipping coffee.

"Mom?" Mrs. Bolton said, "Here is someone I'd like you to meet?"

The old woman turned around and got a big smile on her face when she saw who it was; "Uh, my little Shar! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

Sharpay bend down to hug her and laughed; "Hi to you too Mrs. Bolton. Nice to talk to you."

Mrs. Bolton pulled Sharpay into the couch next to her, and handed her a cookie (well, not as much handed as pushed it forcefully into her mouth). "So how have you been? Got a boyfriend?"

Sharpay really admired the old woman. She was so upbeat, and she seemed really happy. "No, not right now." she smiled, "But I'm good."

"What about your brother?"

"He's fine too. He has a girlfriend." Sharpay said.

"Uh," Mrs. Bolton smiled, "So, what about you and Troy, eh? You would make a cute couple."

Sharpay giggled, "Nah, Troy and I are really good friends."

Katie shot Sharpay a look, but she didn't notice. Yeah_ right_, if she said so.

"Just you wait." Mrs. Bolton smirked, "Katie here claimed to me for 2 years that she would never like a guy like Jack. And see where they are now? They're married with a son!"

Sharpay laughed, "Really? I can't believe you would say that Katie! Your husband is adorable."

Coach Bolton winked at her, and she giggled again.

"Are you flirting with my husband?" Katie Bolton snapped, acting mad.

"I think I might be." Sharpay smiled.

"Okay, but don't do anything dirty, and I'll go make dinner." Katie said, and left the room.

"See what I mean?" Mrs. Bolton asked, "You would fit nicely in this family. Just the kind of girl I want for my only grandchild."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay blushed, and grabbed another cookie.

She really loved the Bolton family. They were so calm and down to earth. Totally different from her own family. The Evans' were workaholics. The only thing that mattered was what other people thought of them. They needed a good job, a big house, good grades and perfect lives. Nothing was aloud to go wrong.

And that was why Sharpay was where she was today.

Having one of your twins die at birth would have been a push down for Charlotte and Paul Evans.

They were afraid that people would look down at them, and then what would happen?

They would lose their status.

And that was why, taking their parentless niece in as their own, had not only saved the niece's life, but their own too.

Sharpay was grateful towards them for taking her in, because otherwise she would have been giving away to some unknown people or maybe she would have still lived in a orphans home.

She would definitely not have had such a luxurious lifestyle.

But sometimes it was nice to get away from that and spend time with Troy and his family. Also, simply because she would have someone to be with. She couldn't exactly say that her own father had time for her, and when she was fighting with Ryan, she was all alone.

"Come on, eat some more cookies." Mrs. Bolton said, pushing the plate towards Sharpay, who gladly took one.

--

Troy looked in his closet, trying to find an outfit that would at least match Sharpay's a little bit.

It was hard, because nothing could measure up to that.

She wasn't over dressed, but she simply looked gorgeous.

She was wearing her high black boots. A brown/white skirt, which matched her tan very well. An orange tee, and a white button-open shirt over it. She wore a belt too, and her hair hang loose.

It all looked very, very good. But then again; Sharpay always looked good.

Troy took out a pair of jeans, and then an orange dress shirt, at least he would match Sharpay a little with that one.

He hurriedly did his hair and went for the door, but he stumbled over Sharpay's bag on the way.

Her stuff rolled across the floor, and he quickly bend down the get it together, and too see if anything was broken. He came across some clothes. A _nice _pair of panties that he really liked, and some other stuff, but the last thing which had fallen out was her notebook.

It had opened itself to a random page, and Troy couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over it.

He smiled by the words, and quickly took a pen and wrote it on his own desk.

It was good to remember stuff like that.

--

Troy entered the living room, expecting his grandmother to hug him to death in the exact moment, but she was occupied by something else.

_Sharpay_.

His grandmother was apparently telling Sharpay something, and she was listening. Her mouth wide open and her eyes curious. She seemed interested. Either she _was_ really interested or else she was just a damn good actress.

Well, he knew she was, and that was why he didn't know what to believe.

Suddenly she looked up, and her eyes shined when she saw him.

His grandmother turned around too and exclaimed; "Troy! Darling, come here and give me a hug!"

Troy approached them and gave his grandma a warm hug. Even though she was old and smelled like she hadn't taken a shower for years, she was still his grandmother. And he loved her.

He squeezed himself into the couch, close to Sharpay and smiled at them; "So, what were you talking about?"

"Oh, we were talking about you." Mrs. Bolton said, a glimpse in her eye. She winked at Sharpay who winked back.

"What did you say about me?" Troy asked.

"That's a secret." Sharpay smiled, turning to look at him, "That's between me and Judith."

Troy chuckled, "All right, but don't say anything bad!"

"We would never do that." Sharpay reasoned. She sighed and stood up, "Well excuse me, but I gotta go to the bathroom." She looked at Troy once more and left the living room.

He couldn't help but look after her.

"And she says you're just friends." Judith said, judging Troy's look correctly.

Troy snapped out of it and looked at her, "What?" He had heard something, but he wasn't quite sure he had heard correctly. If he had, his grandmother was really smart. But then again, she had always been able to see stuff others couldn't.

"Uh, nothing." Judith said, getting up too, "I'll go help your mother finish dinner."

And then she left too.

Troy stared at the couch, wondering why he was suddenly so alone when he'd just been talking with two wonderful women.

He didn't have to be alone too long though.

Sharpay entered the living room again seconds later. She looked around, and noticed they were all alone. The three grownups were preparing dinner.

She squealed and hurried to the couch, where she captured Troy's lips in a quick kiss.

"Hi!" she giggled.

"Hi to you too." Troy said, love shining through his eyes.

"I love your shirt." Sharpay observed, playing with his hand, "It looks good on you, and we match."

"I thought it would be couple-y." Troy laughed.

"Yeah, right." Sharpay smiled.

"I did!" Troy defended himself, "I saw you were wearing orange, and figured that it might look good if I wore it too."

"I believe you!" Sharpay said.

There was a comfortable silence, where they just looked at each other.

Troy loved those moments. When they were all alone, and just stared at each other. He could get totally lost in her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of brown, and they held so much emotion. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed it before, but then again; he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was either.

And that was a shame, because she was certainly the most gorgeous girl in the entire world.

Troy was just about to plant another kiss on her lips, when his dad popped his head in;

"Kids? Dinner is ready."

Sharpay turned her head to him, "Sure, we'll be right there, Coach."

Coach Bolton said, "Call me Jack at home. Coach is for school." He paused, "Right Troy?"

Troy nodded, "Yes, dad."

Coach Bolton nodded and left the room.

"Well, we better get in there." Troy said, standing up.

Sharpay nodded and stood up too, "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time together later, okay?"

"Okay."

He kissed her one last time though, and then they went into the dining room.

--

Dinner was amusing.

Sharpay never thought a simple family dinner could be so much fun, but she'd never really had dinner with Mrs. Bolton before. Because she swore to God, that old lady had some stories to tell!

Sharpay was sure that, at one point, she laughed so hard that a little of her drink came out of her nose.

Troy was glad too.

He was glad that Sharpay was having so much fun with his family. That she was having such a good time, because he wouldn't want to let her go.

He knew he was young, and that he couldn't possible want to plan his future right now, but he was so sure that he wanted Sharpay in it.

He had never connected with anyone that way he did with her.

And a lot of married couples met each other in High School.

"… and then I told him, ´No Peter, you can't have your fish in a bottle of water the entire time´, and then he said, ´How about a bottle of juice?´!" Mrs. Bolton finished.

Troy squirmed when he heard his mom, dad and Sharpay burst out in laughter. He quickly chuckled along, trying not to seem too boring.

"I swear…" Mrs. Bolton said, laughing too, "That those kids say some weird stuff! Too bad I didn't get more kids. And then you guys only got one kid too." She nodded at Troy and turned to look at him, "Please give me at least five great-grandchildren, Troy?"

Troy chuckled, "Well, I don't know about that grandma. I'm only 16."

Mrs. Bolton crooked an eyebrow, "So? You can easily say you want to have kids. Maybe Sharpay here could be the mother?"

Sharpay almost choked in her coke, "I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton, but I'm not having any kids, soo…"

"You're not?" Katie was surprised, "Why not? Your mother wouldn't want to hear that, Sharpay."

"Hmm, well…" Sharpay trailed off, trying to ignore the look she was getting from Troy, "Hm, it's just… It's not me…"

"Well, of course it's you, Sharpay!" Mrs. Bolton said, padding her hand, "You'll make a wonderful mother someday, I'm sure of it."

Sharpay merely smiled and tried hard to ignore Troy's eyes. It was hard though, because they were burning into the side of her head. She didn't know why, but he suddenly seemed different.

"Anyway…!" Jack broke the silence, "It's not the time to think about that! I'm sure Sharpay and Troy have more important things to worry about. How about the upcoming game? You are watching them, right Sharpay?"

Sharpay shot him one of her delicious smiles, "Of course, I am, Jack. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She'd never been to one of the Wildcats' game, because people would think that she didn't belong there. But now she had to go, she had to, because she wouldn't want to let Coach Bolton down.

"We also have to worry about the audition, dad." Troy said, looking at his father.

"Don't tell me you want to audition again, Troy?" Jack said, "I thought all that would end after you broke things off with Gabriella. Now you have a friend to play b-ball with. I'm sure Sharpay wouldn't want to audition."

"Uh, dad?" Troy awkwardly replied, "Sharpay is president of the Drama Club."

Jack was surprised. He turned to Sharpay, "Really?"

"Yeah." Sharpay smiled, "Ryan and I have starred in all the school's productions. Well, except the Winter Musical. Because _someone_," she shot Troy an angry look, but he knew it was for fun, "…took the leads."

"Really?" Jack crooked an eyebrow, "I would have never guessed that that was Ryan and you. You're really good."

"Thank you." Sharpay smiled.

"So are you and Ryan trying this time?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"No, I'm auditioning with Troy." Sharpay said.

Katie looked up, "Really? I thought you were auditioning with Gabby?"

"Well, she didn't want to after we broke up, so…" Troy trailed off, "Maybe there wont even be a call-back if we're the only ones for the leads."

"Believe me," Sharpay said, "We'll get the leads even though there is a call-back!"

"Well, we haven't started rehearsing yet, and it's in two weeks." Troy said, "How's that for preparing?"

"I know what we're gonna sing!" Sharpay said, "And I found a monologue from one of my scripts, the upbeat version of ´Rapunzel´ to be exact, and I choose a song from Hayden Panettiere's album. I just expected you to go along with it."

Troy laughed; "Yeah okay? When are we gonna start rehearsing?"

"We could start tomorrow?" Sharpay offered, "I already know the song, but you don't."

"That sound's good." Troy smiled.

"Well then?" Mrs. Bolton said, "You wouldn't want to perform for us right now? It could be fun with some entertaining?"

Sharpay and Troy looked at each other.

"We wouldn't know what to sing…" Troy trailed off, "Though! I do have the karaoke CD from the Winter Musical. We could sing one of those? You know all the songs, right Sharpay?"

Sharpay nodded, "I do! And it sounds like fun! You want to?"

"Sure!" Troy smiled, delighted. Then he turned to his mother, "It's ok, right mom?"

"Of course," Katie smiled, "Go get ready and I'll clear the table."

"Thanks for dinner, Katie. It was wonderful!" Sharpay managed to say before Troy had dragged her out of the room.

"I swear," Mrs. Bolton said, "That one day, we'll watch them get married."

--

"´Breaking Free´ or ´What I've Been Looking For´?" Troy asked.

Sharpay seemed to think about it, "The first one. It's way better."

"Okay," Troy smiled.

Sharpay sighed and looked at him. "Troy? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, everything." Troy said,

"What happened downstairs? With that whole kids thingie?"

"Uh…" Troy paused, "I guess I was just shocked that you said you didn't want to have kids…"

"Oh.." Sharpay's face dropped, "Well, it's just stuff I've been thinking…"

"Well, we don't want this discussion to ruin our weekend, do we?" Troy interrupted, "It's not even that part of our lives yet. Let's be young first, shall we?"

Sharpay giggled, "Okay!"

Then Troy grabbed her hand and hurried downstairs.

--

"_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_"

Troy begun, slowly approaching Sharpay.

"_If we're trying  
So we're breaking free_"

Sharpay smiled, letting her soul get into the song, something she rarely did. But it was Troy she was singing with, and she really did love him. She loved singing with him.

They continued;

"_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_"

"_Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts_"

"_But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe_"

Sharpay looked at the three adults, watching their every move as they sang their song. She loved the look they had on their faces. They seemed to really enjoy the song.

Troy took a deep breath, to sing the chorus.

"_- We're breakin' free  
- We're soarin'  
- Flyin'  
- There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
- If we're trying  
- Yeah, we're breaking free  
- Oh, we're breakin' free  
- Ohhhh_"

The music sped up, and Sharpay danced around Troy, letting him follow her move as she did so.

Troy continued;

"_Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control_"

Sharpay winked at Troy's father, and sang;

"_Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls_"

"_Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see_"

"_- We're breakin' free  
- We're soarin'  
- Flyin'  
- There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
- If we're trying  
- Yeah, we're breaking free  
- Oh, we're breakin' free  
- Ohhhh_"

They continued with the second chorus…

"_- Ohhhh runnin'  
- Climbin'  
To get to that place  
- To be all that we can be  
- Now's the time  
- So we're breaking free  
- We're breaking free  
- Ohhh , yeah"_

Sharpay and Troy was so into the song, and Troy couldn't help but think that the last time he sang it, it didn't sound near as good as it did now.

He hadn't known before, but their voices actually worked pretty well together.

"_More than hope  
More than faith_"

"_This is true  
This is fate  
And together_"

"_We see it comin'_"

"_More than you  
More than me_"

"_Not a want, but a need_"

"_Both of us breakin' free_"

"_Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying _

_Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh_"_  
_

They took a deep breath and laced their hands, looking each other in the eye, and sang the last lines…

"_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_"

The three adults broke into applause, and Sharpay merely blushed, something she usually never did after singing.

Or maybe it was because she was holding Troy's hand…

She let it go and smiled at them.

"Very good!" Mrs. Bolton said, "If you do get to star together, then make sure to get me a ticket to the show. I wouldn't miss it!"

"You two are cute together." Katie said.

"Thank you for the show." Jack said, "Now, you two go off together. It's time for some grownup talk."

Sharpay and Troy looked at each other and gratefully left the living room.

They hurried to Troy's room and sat down at his bed.

"That was fun." Sharpay commented.

"I love singing with you." Troy said, "Our voices match really good!"

"I know, doesn't they?" Sharpay giggled.

"Are you tired?" Troy asked. He looked at his watch and realized that it was 10:30.

"A little." Sharpay said, "We could watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"So, am I sleeping in the guest room tonight or what?" Sharpay asked, looking around.

"Uhm, no." Troy said, "You are sleeping here with me. Grandma is staying in the guest room, so you have nowhere else to stay? I hope that's ok?"

Sharpay laughed, "How can you even ask that question?"

Troy shot her his puppy-look; "I don't know!"

"Well…" she digged into her bag and pulled out some clothes, "I'll change into this, and you'll get the movie ready?"

Troy nodded, and digged into his shelf to find a good one to watch.

This day had been a good one after all, even though they'd had a few encounters. But that was to be expected with a girl like Sharpay.

She was very moody, but he loved her.

* * *

_Okay, so I decided to cut right here. I have to tell you this guys, 11 pages! ;p I'm kinda proud, it's my longest chapter so far. Actually this chapter turned out to be something totally different than I imagined, but it's good. I think I like this more. I hope you guys liked this chappie too :) It took a long time writing it, just ask my friend, who was constantly asking me when it was done! Hehe, but it's ok, I know she just can't wait because I'm freaking awesome to write this one! (I know, **selfish** me, but my teacher just told me I need to have more confidence, so I'm trying ;p) And yeah, I needed this after the crappy ending I gave my Friends story. I don't even know how it happened, but it was crappy! And please guys, review me? You know it means so much to me when you do that, right? How happy I get when I receive one tiny little mail? Your review makes a difference, remember that. Anyway, I'll go watch TV now. I think my eyes are spaced out for staring at this screen too long. Catch your later guys ;p _

_Friends quote, for the wonderful Friends fans. (those who is still obsessed with the show, just like me!)_

_**Joey:** Whoa-whoa, Treager made you cry? _

_**Rachel:** Yes! And he said really mean things that were only partly true. _

_**Joey:** I'm gonna go down there and teach that guy a lesson. _

_**Monica:** Joey, please don't do that. I think it's best that we just forget about it. _

_**Rachel:** That's easy for you to say, you weren't almost just killed._

_Oh, lol, Rachel really makes me laugh. Well, she is my favourite character in the show, soo… Anyway, _

_**Tootles, **Stessa ;p _


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey to all of you! ;p Thanks for the amazing reviews. I'm glad you liked last chapter. I cant believe that more people still seems to read this story, it's wonderful. And to all who reviewed; you are my **Gods **and **Goddesses** x3 _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM.

* * *

_

**When Will They See? **

**Chapter 13. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

Sharpay woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast.

She didn't want to open her eyes just yet, so she moved around the bed, trying to find Troy.

He was her new favourite pillow.

She slapped her hand around her, trying to locate him, but was sad when she found nothing. She moved her head across the bed, taking the comforter with her.

She ended up sprawled across it, before she was comfy.

Troy, who had been watching her little journey, silently chuckled and took out his cell phone. That moment ought to go on in history. He pressed the ´picture´ bottom and captured her.

She would probably kill him if she knew.

He watched her as she turned around again, looking for her pillow. She found something she thought was it, but turned out, it was a shirt Troy had left there moments ago.

She pulled it towards her, and tucked it beneath her head

She seemed to get _really_ comfy.

Troy decided that he better wake her up, after all, it was ten minutes since his mother had made him go upstairs to tell her breakfast was ready.

He sat down beside her, and gently shook her.

"Pay?" he whispered. His lips only inches away from her ear. "Pay, honey?"

"Mmmmrgh…" she mumbled, turning away from him.

Troy chuckled and bend down to give her a kiss on the lips. He lingered there, waiting for her response. Finally, he felt her lips responding to his, and he pulled away.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi…" she whispered.

"Hey." Troy smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "My mom says breakfast is ready, so we have to head downstairs."

"Oh…" Sharpay mumbled, silently watching him, not thinking of getting up anytime soon.

Troy did however, so he went for the door.

"Oh, no…" she said, "Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat." Troy said, telling the obvious.

"Oh no, you get back here!" she complained, "I'm not done with you."

"Sharpay…" Troy trailed off. He didn't really know why he was complaining.

"Hmm?" she let out a whimper, and he couldn't resist her puppy-look.

He sat down beside her and she reached for his neck, pulling him in for a _good_ morning kiss.

After a while, she pulled away, "Good morning!" she cheered.

"Good morning to you too." Troy smiled, "But you really have to get up now. Breakfast is ready."

Sharpay smiled, sat up and pulled the covers away from her. "What do you say? You think it's ok if I go down there like this?" She motioned at her pink silk boxers and a white almost see-through spaghetti strap.

Troy laughed, "They don't care! And look at me, I'm just as bad!"

She giggled.

Troy was wearing black boxers and a T-shirt he had found on the floor from three days ago.

She stood up and hurried downstairs to great the three adults.

--

"Well, you finally decided to grace us with your presence!" Jack said, just as Troy and Sharpay entered the kitchen, both still groggy.

"It's early." Sharpay said, sitting down at an empty chair.

"Don't be too hard on them, Jack!" Mrs. Bolton said, "They just got up. You know kids."

"We're not kids!" Troy said, swallowing a yawn, "We're young adults."

"Teenagers." Sharpay said.

"Here, you want some tea?" Katie asked, pouring Sharpay a cup.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" Katie asked, "I'm sorry you couldn't get a bed, but mom was sleeping in the guest room, so…"

"It's ok." Sharpay said, "I slept fine. Being in the same room as Troy has it advances. We talked until we fell asleep."

Troy nodded, "Hmm-mm, and watched movies."

Mrs. Bolton shot them a look. She was sure that _that_ wasn't all they'd been doing. "What did you watch?"

"Uhm…" Sharpay trailed off, "I can't really remember..."

She hadn't paid that much attention to the stupid movie anyways.

"It was ´A Walk to Remember´" Troy said, "And don't ask me why I have a movie like that. Taylor gave it to me for my last birthday. I couldn't exchange it."

Sharpay laughed, "That seems like something Taylor would do!"

"But you kids eat now." Jack said, "You're gonna need all your strength!"

Troy looked at his dad, surprised, "For what? You're not gonna make us shoot hoops all day long, are you?"

"No!" Jack laughed, "It's something better. It's just… We thought you have been doing good lately with b-ball and all, so I… I bought this for you!" He pulled out two small pieces of papers, handing them to Troy.

Troy couldn't figure out what it was, before he finally had them in his hands. It was tickets for today's game! "Oh my God, thanks dad!"

"What is it?" Sharpay asked, leaning forward to see. She froze, "Is that basketball tickets?"

"Yes!" Troy said.

"For today's game?"

"Oh _yeah_, baby."

"Cool!" Sharpay squealed, "We're going to a game…!" she paused, and shot him a look, "You are going to take me, right?"

Troy chuckled, "Of course. Who else should I bring?"

"Uhm, I don't know…" Sharpay trailed off, "Chad?"

"Yeah, that would be obvious, but of course I'm taking you!"

Sharpay laughed, "Good, thank you."

"I'm gonna drive you there." Jack said, closing his paper, "And then I'm gonna go shop for your mom meanwhile, and then pick you up after, okay?"

"That sounds good." Troy agreed.

He looked at the tickets, realizing that the game was at two. He looked at the clock. It was 10:27. They would have to leave around noon to get there in time.

He turned to Sharpay, "Uh Pay?"

"Yup?"

"You do realize that we have to leave by 12, right?"

She looked at the watch, "Oh my God!" she squealed, pushing her chair back, "How will I get ready in time?"

Troy laughed, clearly amused.

"Thank you for breakfast, Katie, it was wonderful." Sharpay smirked, and then she bounced up the stairs.

Troy looked after her, and then he turned to his parents, rolling his eyes, "Girls…"

--

Sharpay was overly excited all the way to the game. In fact, Troy was getting annoyed.

Didn't that woman have a mute bottom?

"Oh God!" she said, "My dad never let me go to a game before! It's gonna be awesome!"

"You haven't been to a game before?" Troy asked, not believing it.

"NO!" Sharpay said, "Neither my dad nor Ryan wants to go, and he wont let me go alone, so I've never been able to…"

"I feel so bad for you." Jack smiled, his eyes on the road, "It's the best."

"I think so too!" Sharpay exclaimed. She looked at Troy, "Tell me if I'm bothering you. I just tend to get hyper when I'm looking forward to something!"

Troy looked at her, "I am getting annoyed, but I still think it's cute."

"Ooh, thank you!" Sharpay said, blowing him a quick kiss.

"We're here now, by the way." Jack said, pulling the car into the side, "You two have fun, and don't do anything stupid. You have the tickets, right?"

"Yup!" Troy said, padding his pocket.

"Some cash?"

"I've got mine!" Sharpay giggled.

She wasn't proud of it, but she got all the money she wanted from her father when she wanted them. It was neat and all, but sometimes she felt that she was spoiled, even though she enjoyed being able to buy fancy clothes.

"Good." Jack laughed, "Will you have fun, then?"

"We always will." Sharpay responded.

"Of course." Troy smiled.

They left the car and hurried to the big gym, anticipating the game.

--

"Uh, that was close!" Sharpay said, sighing hard.

"Yeah!" Troy said, sitting down again, getting back into the game, "I cant believe that Greerwothers are leading with 15 points, before Jammiltones!"

"I know!" Sharpay said, "But they'll get back in the game! They have to win!"

Troy laughed, "I hope they will."

They looked at the game again, following the players with their eyes. Jammiltones had the ball. It was their game. They had to score.

"_Montone has the ball, and he's dribbling. Passing it on to Floyer, who jumps – shoots! He scores! Jammiltones are back in the game!_"

Sharpay and Troy jumped up screaming, along with rest of the Jammiltones fans.

"That was a great shot!" Sharpay screamed, clutching Troy's arm like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'm gonna learn how to copy that trick!" Troy said, "I mean, fake right, break left, is getting a little too old!"

"I never really liked that trick!" Sharpay admitted, "I've always thought it was too predictable."

"You know what, you're probably right." Troy laughed.

Just then a whistle was heard, and the speaker told them that there was a short break in the game.

"What happened?"

"I think the coach wanted a time-out." Troy said, leaning back in his seat.

Sharpay sighed and leaned back in her seat too, "This is really fun. We should do this more often."

"Hmm!" Troy said, looking at her. He then turned his head to the big screen, where a song was playing, and they showed different kind of couples.

Beneath them was the line:

**Kiss her! **

Sharpay and Troy watched the happy couples. An old man and his lady. A young couple. Another young couple. A middle-aged couple. An old couple again, and suddenly they were staring at themselves.

"Uuuh!" the guy behind them said, "Kiss her!"

Sharpay giggled, turning her head to Troy, who looked a bit embarrassed.

He looked at the Big Screen, which was still filming them, and then at Sharpay again. He leaned in however, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

She giggled again, and leaned her forehead against his, eyeing the screen.

They were no longer on it.

Therefore she leaned in and gave him a little more passionate kiss.

"I love you." he whispered, when they broke it off.

"I love you too."

--

"Thank you so much for a wonderful weekend, Troy." Sharpay smiled, sighing.

They were saying goodbye for now. She was standing in the front door of her house, wishing she didn't have to leave Troy for one night.

"Thanks to you too, Pay." Troy whispered, just as sad.

"It really meant a lot to me. This weekend." Sharpay continued, not wanted to let him go yet.

Troy looked behind him, seeing his father waiting in the car, "Me too."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course." Troy said, "It'll be hard though. We'll have to act like nothing is going on."

"Yeah, but you'll come by after practise right?" Sharpay asked, "We have to rehearse for our audition?"

"Yup." Troy smiled.

His father hit the horn.

Troy shot him a look and turned to look at Sharpay again. Suddenly he didn't care what his father saw and what he didn't see, he leaned in a gave Sharpay a good-bye kiss.

She responded, not caring either.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he whispered.

"Yes, bye Troy." Sharpay smiled, closing the door.

Troy turned around, walking towards the car, where he got in, not noticing his fathers look.

"Uhm…" Jack begun, "What was-?"

"Nothing dad." Troy said, "Just drive home."

* * *

_So end of chapter 13. It's not even half as long as last chapter, but I was just wrapping their weekend up now. And I didn't have too much to say with this chapter, except a few things. I hope it was ok, though? Was it? I'm not too happy with it myself, but happy enough to post it. I'll be back soon though. Remember to leave me a review, now, right guys? You know I'll love you forever if you do so, don't you?_

_An amazing Friends quote, for an amazing Friends fan; _

_**Chandler**: Well don't you see how gross that is? I mean that's like you using my toothbrush. _

_(Joey gets a sheepish look) _

_**Chandler: **You used my toothbrush?_

_**Joey**: Well, that was only 'cause I used the red one to unclog the drain. _

_**Chandler**: Mine is the red one! Oh God. Can open, worms everywhere._

_Lol, thanks for reading guys, you amazes me, **tootles, **Stessa. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi, thanks for the reviews. You guys read my mind sometimes, I have to admit, some of you predicted what was gonna happen. And you might be interested to know this; the girls from my class and I just got in second in the school tournament; football, so I'm really hyper. I didn't think we were that good, anyway, you're probably uninterested, picking your nose by now, so I'll move on with the story instead… ;p_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

_

**When Will They See?**

**Chapter 14. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

Zeke entered the school the next day, awfully quiet.

He couldn't believe what he'd seen.

It was unbelievable. It was like a wake-up call, but he didn't know how to use it, so he had thought and thought about it.

What he had seen on the TV during the game the day before, was so not good.

He wondered who else had seen it. If Chad had, or maybe Jason, it would be out soon.

He could only hope that he was the only one who had seen it, so the secret was his a little while. Until he knew what to do with it. All he knew was that he should probably talk to Troy about it.

He was so curios. He wanted to know what was going on.

But he was also a little jealous.

Things had almost happened between him and Sharpay after the Championship game. But only almost.

She had been into his cookies way more than she had been into him.

So she'd told him that. She always told people the truth, and that was perhaps what _he_ liked so much about her. Not just her looks like all the other guys at school.

They just thought she was hot.

But Zeke wondered what Troy was seeing in her. If he really liked her, or if he was just using her?

He didn't know what to think, and he certainly wanted to find out.

He looked around the hall, trying to catch a glimpse of Troy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

--

Sharpay entered the school, her head high, like always.

She felt everyone's eyes land on her, but she just slandered down the hall, her silver hells clicking as she did so.

She casually stopped by the auditioning list, to see if anyone else should have signed up, and got a shock she couldn't have prepared herself for.

She wanted to scream like the time she'd seen the call-back list for the Winter Musical, but decided it was better to lay off a little with the Ice Queen-ness, after all, she was about the change herself.

She shook her head.

She couldn't believe it.

They had _some_ nerve!

She marched away from the list, her hells clicking now more than ever, since she was so angry. She stopped behind Ryan, who was getting something in his locker.

He didn't notice her.

"Hm-rhm?" Sharpay said, angrily clearing her throat.

He turned around, startled. At first, his face lit up by the sight of his dear sister, but he frowned when he saw how angry she was. Then he realized, she must have seen it…

"You just can't let me do what I want, can you?" Sharpay asked, hands on hips.

"Huh?"

"You just have to ruin everything!" Sharpay exclaimed, "You're low, Ryan, you really are!"

"Am I low?" Ryan asked, "At least I ain't auditioning with Troy Bolton! That idiot!"

"You know as well as I do that Troy is not an idiot!" Sharpay said, her voice calm, though you could hear a bit of emotion.

"No, I don't!" Ryan exclaimed, "How would I? He spent so many years ignoring us, why are you suddenly talking to him?"

"Because we had to do a project together!" Sharpay said, "And this is not just about the stupid audition, Ryan, and you know it! What was all the fuss with Aaron about, huh? Why, exactly why, can't I call him? Tell me, Ry, because I want to know!"

"Because you can't do it to dad!" Ryan said, "It would break his heart, Sharpay."

"And what about my heart?" Sharpay whispered, her eyes filling with tears, "Doesn't it matter what I want? Doesn't it matter what I feel?"

"Sharpay, everything is about you!" Ryan exclaimed, catching the hall's attention, "All we do at home! We gotta eat this, we gotta go there! ´_Please, drive me to the mall´_!"

Before Sharpay knew what she was doing, she'd slapped Ryan across the face, "You're pathetic Ryan." She spat, and then she turned around and marched down the hall.

--

The minute Troy entered the school, the jocks were all over him.

"Have you heard?" Chad asked.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella is auditioning with Ryan Evans for the Spring Musical!"

Troy stopped, "She is?"

Chad nodded, "Yeah, I don't get it. Taylor wouldn't tell me exactly why, but I think Gabriella was a little jealous of Sharpay."

"Probably." Troy said, "Where's Sharpay?"

Zeke looked up, quickly, "Why do you ask? Do you need her?"

"I gotta talk to her about it. Maybe she'd like to not audition." Troy quickly made up.

"Oh, Troy?" Zeke said, before he walked away, "Did you catch the game yesterday on TV?"

"No, I went." Troy said, "Why?"

"Orgh man!" Chad exclaimed, "None of us had time to watch it, except Zeke!"

"And you know what I saw?" Zeke said, "I saw something very, very interesting…"

Troy's eyes widened, "W-what?"

Zeke nodded, "You want to know what I saw?"

"Hmm, not right now!" Troy said, glancing at Chad and the other guys, "Maybe later, ok?"

Zeke nodded, "Okay…"

Troy quickly threw a ´See ya later´ and hurried down the hall to find Sharpay. She was probably by her locker. He could easily find it, because it was the only pink one between the regulars.

He stopped right next to her, seeing she was busy with her make-up; "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled at him through the mirror, "Have you heard?"

"About Gabriella and Ryan? Yup."

"I freaked when I saw it." Sharpay said, "And I got so angry at Ryan that I slapped him."

"What?" Troy couldn't believe that Sharpay was able to do that. She was so delicate. She couldn't hurt anybody.

"Yeah…" she turned around, looking at him, "So, what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About the audition?"

"Oh…" Troy paused, "We're still gonna audition, right?"

"You want to?"

"Of course I do!" Troy said, "We're better than them. We're gonna get the leads."

Sharpay giggled, "If you say so. Listen, I'll catch you later, ok? We don't want to make too many people see us."

"Sure, at your house after school?"

"Always."

--

Kelsi left Ryan and his red cheek at their table in the cafeteria to go find Sharpay.

She needed to talk to her.

Ryan had been going on and on about how bad he felt about everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks, and she wanted him to be happy. Therefore, she had to talk to Sharpay.

They would have to make up.

She approached Sharpay, who was at her locker, placing something in it.

Kelsi paused when she saw that it was a picture. "Uhm? Is that _Troy Bolton_?"

Sharpay quickly turned around, startled, "What are you doing?"

Kelsi's mouth was wide open, "Oh my God! Troy is playing with dolls!"

Sharpay quickly placed her hands on top of the picture, and shot Kelsi a dirty look; "What do you want, Nielson?"

Kelsi shot her a huge smile, and said; "I wanted to talk to you about Ryan."

"What about him?" Sharpay snapped.

"He's sorry, Sharpay." Kelsi said, "I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but he feels bad. You gotta talk to him, he's your brother!"

"No, he's not!" Sharpay exclaimed, smacking her locker shut.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know anything about Ryan and I, Kelsi." Sharpay snapped, "So please stop pretending like you do. Maybe someday I can tell you, maybe not. But Ryan and I have a lot more to us than just being the Evans twins, okay?"

Kelsi just nodded, surprised by Sharpay's sudden outburst.

"Ok, let's go get some lunch?" Sharpay said, her voice totally different from just two seconds ago.

She went down the hall, and Kelsi just followed her. She almost had to run to keep the same phase.

They found their table in the cafeteria, and Sharpay sat down, not even looking at Ryan. She had shot Troy a smile when she walked past him, but had decided not to talk to him.

He was talking to Zeke anyway.

"I saw you." Zeke whispered, making sure that no-one heard him.

"What exactly did you see?" Troy asked.

"You and Sharpay." Zeke said, as a matter of fact, "She looks really good when she's not wearing all that glitter clothes, doesn't she? She almost looks normal. Is she a good kisser?"

Troy lost his jaw, "I'm not gonna answer that!"

"Oh, you want people to know?" Zeke asked. He knew it was blackmailing, but he liked toying with Troy. He would never actually break Troy's secret, but Troy didn't need to know that.

"No!" Troy said, "Yes, she is a good kisser. A _very _good kisser."

"Have you slept with her?" Zeke asked.

Troy mentally kicked himself for saying all this stuff, Sharpay would absolutely kill him if she knew he told Zeke about their relationship, but she didn't want people to know either, "No, not yet." He answered.

"Uuuh!" Zeke said, "Is it coming?"

Troy shot him a shy smile, "I think pretty soon."

"So, she is the reason you broke up with Gabby?" Zeke said, "I would have never guessed that!"

"No, I don't think anybody would." Troy said.

"So, how did it happen?" Zeke asked, as he looked around once again to see if anyone was listening, "Was it like, during your project?"

Troy shook his head, "I've known Sharpay and Ryan for years. Our parents were best friends, so we used to play together a lot when we were younger. But then we grew apart, but I thought it would be nice to catch up again, so Sharpay and I got together. It sorta blossomed from friendship to a lot more." Troy chose the easy story, instead of the complicated one.

Zeke couldn't help but chuckle of the boyish grin Troy had on his face. He could tell that he really did like Sharpay a lot. And Zeke was fine with that, at least her boyfriend would be someone sweet and worthy when it couldn't be himself. "That's good for you Troy."

"Are you okay with it?" Troy paused, "I mean, I know you've liked her for what? A whole long time?"

"Yup!" Zeke said, "But it's ok. She tried to like me, but it didn't really work out. I'm glad if she's happy with you."

"I think she is." Troy said, "And you will see once we go public about our relationship. I think you'll also realize that Sharpay has a lot more to her than what meets the eye."

"Really, like what?" Zeke was getting interested.

"I don't want to tell." Troy smiled, "You'll have to wait and see."

Zeke nodded, "Ok, I understand that."

"Thank you," Troy said, "And thank you for not telling everyone about us."

"I would never do that, Troy." Zeke said, "You would know that if you spend more time with me and the team. But I guess you've been spending time with the girl in stead, eh?"

"Hmm," Troy said, "Tell me if I gets too sappy, but… I can't get enough of being with her. Just this weekend, we got together right after school Friday afternoon, and my dad dropped her off after the game. We spend every single minute of the weekend together. It was amazing."

"You don't get too sappy, Troy." Zeke said, "I'm kinda romantic too. I mean, if I had a girlfriend, I'd be just like you."

"Good, because I know Chad wont understand." Troy said, gesturing towards their friend, who was in one of the many arguments he had with Taylor everyday.

"I know, but that's their way of making things work." Zeke smiled, "Every couple does something different. What do you and Sharpay do?"

Troy thought about it, "I don't know… Everything just happens. We just have fun, and we can stare at each other forever without saying anything. It's really amazing."

Zeke let out a chuckle, "I'm happy for you man. You never really hit it off with Gabby, did you?"

Troy shook his head, "No, not really. And then Pay came along."

"Pay!" Zeke laughed, "That's a cute pet name. You guys are cute."

Troy just nodded.

He knew they were.

--

Troy knocked on at the front door of the Evans' home, still a little flushed from the intense practise he had.

Sharpay opened the door, real quick, "Hi Troy!" she smiled, dragging him inside, "Are you tired?"

"A little." Troy admitted, "My dad was getting on my nerves a lot today."

"Oh, he wouldn't do that!" Sharpay laughed, "Come on upstairs with me. We have a music room with a piano and everything. We can really get started."

"So, what song did you choose for us?" Troy asked, "It has to be really good, since Gabriella and Ryan probably will do their best."

"It's a song from Hayden Panettiere's album, I already told you so." Sharpay said.

Just then they entered a big room. Troy was taken aback for a second. It was huge! There was all kinds of instruments, and a big sound system.

"Wow…" was all he managed to say.

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled, sitting down at the piano, "My father always said we needed the best. This way we'd have a better chance to grow and be something huge. He always wanted me to follow my acting skills and get in on Broadway, but I don't know… Maybe it's not really the right thing for me."

Troy sighed and sat down next to her, "There's a long time till then, Pay." He said, "Things can change until. Just wait a while and see what happens."

"Yeah, I know." she said, cracking her fingers, "My main concern is getting the leads now. We'll have to work hard, Troy. We have to be exceptional. We have to do something spectacular. You know why Mrs. Darbus always chose me and Ryan to do the leads?"

"Because you were the best?" Troy said, raising his eyebrows.

"No!" Sharpay smiled, "Because we did something no-one else did. We dared to do something different. And that's what's important in this business. You don't want to see the same thing over and over again. When a Caster is having auditions for a part in a movie or a play or whatever, they have hundreds, maybe thousands in for the same part."

Troy nodded, nudging her along. He wanted to see her point.

"And all of them can be good actors and actresses. They can all have been in things before where they were good. But they're all the same – they all have to do the same monologue, and the caster is looking for the one person who does it different from the others. That's how you become a great actor, Troy. You have to dare be different. Plus do what your heart tells you to do."

"Of course," Troy smiled, "That's important. So, what's this song called?"

"It's ´I Fly´" Sharpay simply replied.

"Okay, do you mind playing it for me? I don't know it."

"Of course not, silly!" Sharpay smiled, "But it's not really a duet, so we'll just split it up. And you know what I thought of? I thought it would be nice if I played the piano myself."

"Really?"

"Uh…" Sharpay got a dreamy look on her face and sighed, "I can just see myself… March right up there and wipe Kelsi off the chair. She think she's the only one who can play… well, she's WRONG!"

Troy chuckled, and Sharpay quickly joined him. After all, it was only a joke.

Then Sharpay made herself comfortable in the chair, and pressed a few keys. And then she begun…

"_La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La La_

_Six AM  
Radio Playin'  
Stumble out of bed  
Runnin' out the door  
A brand new day  
Never thought I'd have this feeling  
Never thought I'd get this far  
But I'm okay_

_And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free _

When I fly  
When I fly

_Thinkin' back  
When there were days  
I could barely make it out the door  
So much doubt  
Changed my mind  
Change my ways  
Wasn't gonna do this anymore  
I turned around_"

When she played the part before the chorus again, Troy quickly decided to join in. He could almost remember the lyrics from the chorus. He'd always been good remembering that kind of stuff.

"_And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free_"

Sharpay smiled and him and shortly laughed.

"_Like a butterfly  
Who lost his soul  
I choose not to hide  
Anymore _

Fly  
Oh oh oh  
Fly

And I fly  
I close my eyes and kiss the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let back, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La_"

She finished, pressing a few keys.

Troy clapped his hands together. "It's a beautiful song, but don't you think it would be better just sung by you?"

"Probably." Sharpay teased, "But seriously, I don't have any other ideas for a song for us, so I figured we might take a chance. I can play and sing, and you can sing."

"Okay," Troy then decided, "We'll do that song. And the monologue you've found for us."

Sharpay smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, "I thought so."

* * *

_So, I decided to end this chapter here. I know it's not really great work and awfully short, but I'm back with more soon, I promise. Tomorrow or the day after, I can almost promise. I hope you guys liked this chapter, as some of you predicted, someone did see the game on TV, but I decided Zeke should be the only one, and he's nice, we like him, so he wont tell on them. But don't worry, there ain't too many chapters left, so the school will soon know. (maybe sooner than you guys think ;p) Thanks for reading anyway, and I'll go back to my All-American Rejects music again. I just changed it to listen to ´I Fly´ while I wrote, but I'm gonna switch back now :) And also, I do already have two story-lines up for new fics after this one is done, so you wont get a break from me too long, I hope that's ok, and that I'm not getting annoying. After all, I do leave ten feet long authors notes ;p _

_Friends quotes for the friends fans; _

**_Joey_**_: I mean, this soap opera is a great gig, but... am I missing opportunities? You know, I've always thought of myself as a serious actor. I mean, should I be trying to do more independent movies? _

**_Mackenzie_**_: (at the other end of the line) I don't know... You know what? I'm gonna put you on with my bear. Hold on. (she puts the phone at the bears ear) _

**_Joey_**_: Hey bear, I need some career advice._

_Oh, lol, Joey crack me up, well all the Friends does. I'll catch you later, **tootles**, Stessa. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey, thanks again lovelies, for all the reviews. Here is the next part of my wonderful story (again; that confidence thing ;p) And sorry for the long delay, but I think some of you will find this chapter interesting… _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM.

* * *

_

**When Will They See? **

**Chapter 15. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

"You ready for another day?" Sharpay asked, looking at Troy with big curious eyes.

They were having one of their morning-hi's behind a big tree outside the school. After that they wouldn't be able to speak to each other for a whole day, so the little exchange out there was very important for both of them.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you at 4, so I can manage." Troy smiled, playing with her fingers, which were tangled with his.

"And I can manage." Sharpay smiled, "It'll be your house today though, right?"

"Um, Pay?" Troy paused, "We don't have a piano. We have to be at yours."

Sharpay's face dropped, "Oh, okay…"

"Why? Something wrong?" Troy asked getting worried.

"Well…" Sharpay trailed off, "It's been two days since I've seen your mom. I kinda miss her."

Troy chuckled, "She'd be pleased to hear you say that, Pay, but we really need to rehearse."

"I know," Sharpay smiled, "Will you stay over night, then?"

"Why?" Troy asked, finding it weird when they had school the next day again.

"Well, my dad's away on business. He left this morning, and Ryan left a message on the kitchen table, telling me he was staying with Kelsi until dad got home. Either I could stay with you, or we could stay in my house? Please?"

"Of course." Troy smiled, "If my dad will let me. He's been questioning about you and I since the game. He saw us kiss, y'know?"

Sharpay giggled, "Of course he did. We were standing right in front of him. But don't worry, I'll ask him nicely when I pass him in the hall today."

"You will?" Troy asked, surprised, "Aren't you afraid to get caught?"

"You know what, Troy?" Sharpay said, stroking his hand, "I don't care who knows what anymore. All I care about is you."

Troy chuckled, "That was corny, Pay."

"I know!" she paused, "But that's still how I feel, though."

"And all I care about is you." Troy smiled.

They leaned in and kissed each other for good measure. The kiss lasted a long time, until Sharpay finally pulled back.

"I'll catch you later? At lunch? We'll talk, right?"

"Right, see ya´"

Troy watched her rush off, into the school, a weird feeling in his stomach.

_No way_, today wasn't gonna go smooth.

--

Sharpay hurried down the hall, ignoring the looks everyone were giving her.

She knew why, so she understood them.

Today, she was wearing a white top with a light pink blazer over it. To that she was wearing faded jeans, which was probably what the most of the students found weird.

The Sharpay they knew would never wear something like that.

She was also just wearing flip flops, and for once she hadn't straightened her hair.

It was all a part of her ´take it step by step´-plan. Plus, she knew she'd be comfy in it.

Maybe they would actually start to see her as a real person sometime.

Or maybe not.

She stopped by her locker, and threw a quick glance at the picture of Troy playing with dolls. She giggled to herself. She'd have to take some more pictures and leave them in there.

There weren't many students in the hall, since the warning bell had already gone off.

She had to hurry.

She grabbed her books, and smirked at herself in the mirror.

"Don't worry, you look nice."

Sharpay turned around, startled, and found Coach Bolton looking at her.

"Oh hi, Coach!" Sharpay laughed. She turned around again and closed her locker. Then she faced him, "What's up?"

"Nothing, Katie just wanted me to mention for you that it's been some time since you were at our house."

"I know." Sharpay said, deeply serious, "I just discussed it with Troy. Anyways, I thought we could go there today, but we need the piano to rehearse for the audition. And uh… I was wondering, because I'm home alone, if it would be ok if Troy stayed over? Please?" She shot him her puppy-look, not knowing if she would need it or not.

Coach Bolton laughed, "That look wont work with me Sharpay!"

"Urgh!" she giggled, "What will then?"

"Nothing." Coach Bolton said, "You don't even have to ask, of course he may stay with you."

"Um, thank you!" Sharpay smiled, and then she jumped into his arms and gave him a hug, "You're the best boyfriend's father _ever_!"

"That's good to know, Sharpay," Coach Bolton smiled, but then he paused, "But did I hear correctly? … boyfriend?"

"Hmm…" Sharpay hadn't even realized her mistake, but it was too late to take it back now, "Um, yeah, I hope it's ok?"

"Of course it is!" Coach Bolton said, "I'm thrilled! I'm sure Katie will be too!"

"Ok, but we'll head my house after school, I think." Sharpay turned around to leave, "And hey, say hi to Katie from me, please? Tell her I'll step by soon."

Coach Bolton nodded and watched her leave.

He couldn't imagine a sweeter girl for his son. He hoped they'd stay together.

--

"So, what was that about?" Ryan said, shooting himself into his usual seat behind Sharpay in homeroom.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, trying to act as cold as possible towards her brother.

"I saw you talking to Jack Bolton." Ryan said, "Why?"

"That doesn't concern you." Sharpay said, not even looking at him, "After all, you are only my cousin."

"Hey, don't start that again, Sharpay!" Ryan said, raising his voice.

He caught Troy's attention, along with a couple of other's.

Sharpay turned around, angry; "Don't tell me what to start and what not to start, Ryan!" she hissed, "We already went over this! You and I are way different, and yes, maybe it's gonna hurt _dads _feelings, but I'm not gonna live a lie anymore! I want people to know it, and I want them to know it _soon_!"

"But Sharpay!" Ryan said, "He's gonna be so crushed! He raised you, he loves you!"

"Well…" Sharpay said, "Just because I'm telling people wont change that fact. I still love him, I love you too. I just can't pretend any longer. Please? I want to do this, but it would mean much more if I had your approval?"

Ryan sighed, calming down on his sister, "Are you gonna call Aaron and tell him?"

"Uhm…" Sharpay paused, "I'm thinking about doing it soon. After the auditions, maybe."

"Why wait that long?" Troy asked, approaching them. He seated himself at Sharpay's table, "You know you want to call him, Pay. You should just get it over with, or are you… nervous?"

"Oh, shut up, Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed, hitting him lightly on the arm, "I never get nervous."

"If you say so," Troy teased, "But your voice do get very squeaky!"

"Uh-uuh!" Chad exclaimed, having watched them from afar. He didn't get why Troy would speak that way to the Ice Queen.

"Did you say something, Danforth?" Sharpay simply asked. Turning around she gave him an approving look.

"Uhm…" Chad didn't know what to say, "I just uh-"

"You just didn't know why Troy dared speak that way to Ice Queen Evans, am I right?" Sharpay snapped.

Chad gave her a funny look. That was exactly what he had been thinking.

"Well?" Sharpay said, getting impatient.

"Just leave him alone, Sharpay." Taylor said, pushing Chad into his chair, "Maybe you can boss everyone around, but I think a lot of us have had it, ok?"

"I never pushed you to do anything Taylor. I never forced you." Sharpay said, "It's not my fault that when I tell people to move, they do it."

Troy chuckled at his girlfriend's words. She was amusing sometimes, "You know, Pay?" he laughed, "You're pretty scary. I would move if you told me to."

"Okay," Sharpay said, challenging him, "Then _move_!?"

Troy crooked an eyebrow, but didn't move, "I don't want to."

"Fine!" Sharpay smirked, "But I wouldn't sit there when Mrs. Darbus arrives. Not being on your seat in time is almost as bad as using you cell phone during class."

Gabriella came up to them, "All right, I got it." She mumbled, "I finally see what you're doing."

"What I'm doing?" Sharpay questioned, not understanding Gabriella's sudden outburst.

"Uhm yeah," Gabriella said, "It's like... You were being all nice when you were around Troy. Just so he would break up with me. And then now you try to steal him in, then you will have the most popular boy in school, and be even more popular yourself."

"Gabriella!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Gabby, Gabby…" Sharpay said, shaking her head, "Sweet little Gabby, I'm not trying to be popular. I don't need it. I don't want it. I just want to be myself."

Gabriella shook her head, and went to her seat, mad.

"Well, I'll find my seat." Troy smiled, hopping down from Sharpay's table, "I'll catch you later?"

"Sure." Sharpay smirked, and then she turned around to look forward just the minute Mrs. Darbus rushed in, apologising for being late.

Troy chuckled to himself, imagining what would happen when the school found out about Sharpay.

It was actually unbelievable.

Sharpay and Ryan Evans – the Drama Twins – they weren't really twins.

--

Sharpay walked into the cafeteria, looking around for Troy.

She found him at one of the tables that usually didn't get used. It was one of those tables which would be used if people outside the cliques wanted to sit together. Either because of an assignment or a new relationship. It could be many things.

Troy wasn't alone though. Chad, Taylor and Gabriella had seated themselves with him, probably wondering what he was doing.

It didn't scare her though. She wanted to sit with Troy, so Sharpay made her way between the tables, and approached theirs.

"Well, hello there." She mused, taking a seat next to Troy, "What's up? Did you play b-ball?"

"Yes." Troy mused, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from the other three, "How can you tell?"

"Your hair is wet, silly." Sharpay giggled, and snapped one of his French fries, "Can I have that? Oh, thank you."

"Well, you just suit yourself, Pay." Troy chuckled, looking her in the eye.

"Good, 'cause even if you said no, you know I was gonna eat it anyway." She paused and looked around the table, "Soooo? What are we all doing here? It's fun."

Chad shot her a weird look, "The question is not what _we're_ doing her but what _you're_ doing here?"

"Oh me?" Sharpay asked, "I've had plans with Troy since morning. We agreed to eat together. Well, we agreed that I would take his food."

"We never agreed on that!" Troy said, giving her a loving glance.

"Oh yes we did, you just don't know it…"

"Ok, what is wrong with you?" Taylor asked, seriously intimidated by this whole other side of Sharpay.

"Yes!" Chad said, "Who are you and what have you done to Sharpay?"

"Oh, last I checked this was still me? Do I look different?" Sharpay asked, squeezing her eyebrows together.

"Guys…" Troy said, "It's the same old Sharpay. If you don't think so, you've never known her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked.

"It's just that…" Sharpay bit her lip, "Chad, give me your b-ball?"

"What?" Chad exclaimed, hugging in his ball, "Why?"

"Just give it to me!?" Sharpay demanded.

"But why?"

"Just give it to her, Chad!" Troy said.

Chad nervously handed Sharpay the ball, and she took it. She stood up and looked around.

"No, this wont do." She said, "C'mon, with me?"

Taylor quickly stood up, interested, "Where are we going?"

"To the gym." Sharpay gave her a smile, "You want to come too? Gabriella? Chad?"

Troy nodded them along, and they all stood up and followed Sharpay to the gym. She went into the field, and started bouncing the ball. Then she took it into her hands and took a shot at the basket.

The ball got in.

She turned around and found Gabriella, Taylor and Chad looking at her, disbelief written across their faces.

"How did you…?" Taylor paused, "How did you do that?"

Sharpay laughed, "I'm captain for the girl's basketball team right outside the city. I should be able to take that shot."

"You're playing b-ball?" Chad asked, approaching her.

Sharpay nodded, "Uhah, and I've been playing with Troy the past month or so, so I've really gotten better."

"So it's her you've been spending time with?" Chad asked, looking at Troy.

Troy nodded, "Yeah. A lot, a lot."

"I don't believe this…" Gabriella said, "I actually thought you were sweet when I first got here, Sharpay. But I was wrong about you. You are mean and manipulating. And all you care about is yourself!"

Sharpay dropped her jaw, and soon tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't help it. "What?"

"You are just so mean!" Gabriella said, "And I was changing my mind about you after the Winter Musical. After you wished me good luck and everything, but I see what you've been doing. You've been stealing Troy away from me…"

She turned around and rushed out of the gym.

Sharpay looked after her, and made a rushed decision. She couldn't let Gabriella get the last word so she ran after her. She kicked the door to the gym open and found Gabriella rushing down the hall outside.

"Well you know what, Gabriella!?" Sharpay yelled after her, "You wont even let me get a chance to show who I am, wont you? You set your mind about who I am and how I act the minute Troy broke up with you! And I can't change that! It's your own fault!"

She looked around when Gabriella disappeared out of sight, and found tons of people staring at her, "What are _you_ looking at?" she snapped.

Then she flopped her hair over her shoulder and slandered into the gym again, where Taylor, Troy and Chad were waiting.

"Well then?" Taylor said, showing her her hand, "I think I owe you some sort of sorry."

"For what?"

"For thinking mean things about you for so long." Taylor said, "I guess I jumped to conclusions, huh?"

Sharpay giggled and enveloped Taylor in a big hug. "But I've been saying stupid things too. I mean, I never really thought you were geeky. You're just smart, Tay. And that's cool."

Taylor smiled, "Thank you, Sharpay. Do you want to hang out sometime?"

"Well…" Sharpay looked at Chad, "I guess you're going to the game tomorrow since Chad is playing, right? We could go together. And like, cheer for them? What do you say?"

"That'd be really cool." Taylor said.

"But hey…" Troy looked at them, "Don't tell too many people about this, ok? I think Sharpay wants to do this thing gently. Right, Pay?"

"It'll all work out," Sharpay said, taking his hand, "And besides, who would believe them if they told?"

Chad looked at their hands, "Troy… Huh, are you, hm, are you two going out?"

Sharpay blushed, and giggled, "Yeah, you caught us!"

"Seriously?" Taylor exclaimed, "Then, Gabriella was right, wasn't she? He did dump her for you!?"

Sharpay looked down, "Sort of, but not just like that, I mean, I just told him I thought he should have a sports girl. Someone to play ball with. And then he dumped Gaby…"

"…and went after her." Troy fished, with a huge grin.

--

"I can't believe they were so cool about it!" Sharpay said, shooting Troy a loving glance, "I mean, I didn't know Chad was that sweet. I always figured he was an idiot."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Troy said, hitting her lightly on the arm, "That's my best friend you're talking about."

"I know…" Sharpay giggled.

They were laying on their backs in the grass right outside Sharpay's house. They had been resting there since they got home from school. More than 2 hours ago, but they were having fun.

They were just talking about random stuff, and occasionally kissing.

It was fun.

They knew they had to rehearse, but as Troy had told Sharpay, they had all night to do so.

They were nothing but themselves.

Sharpay moved around and rested her head on Troy's chest. He sighed, and stroked her hair. He believed that nothing could be better than that.

He had Sharpay and he intended to keep her. He knew people said that you can't feel love in so early an age, but he loved her, and he knew she loved him.

He wanted her forever, no matter what happened.

"You do know I love you, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah…" she smiled, "But that's only because you tell me all the time."

"But I can't help it!" he protested, "You're too cute! I don't know what to do with you…

"Well…" she mused, turning around so she was looking at him, "You could kiss me again?"

Troy smiled, "I do not have a complain to that!"

She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, he however, wanted to keep her there, so he put a hand behind her head, to hold her in place. He opened his mouth to invite her tongue inside to play with his.

She pulled away after a good time, "We should really rehearse, Troy…" she giggled, "Really, we should."

"Okay." he said, not really planning on getting up.

"Troy, we should!" she said, her voice steady.

"Well, I can't get up, because _someone_ is laying on top of me, you know?"

"I do know, and I'm very comfy." Sharpay giggled, but still, she rolled off of him. She sat up and looked around, "You coming then?"

"Sure." Troy replied and got up, then they headed towards her house.

Sharpay played the piano, while they both sang. They were getting pretty good at the song, and they actually believed they had a fair chance. Well, Sharpay said they had to win, so no discussion. They just had to.

After they'd finished singing, and rehearsed the monologue, Troy was looking at the different instruments Sharpay and Ryan had.

He was checking out the drums right now. He'd sat himself behind it, and was drumming a little, "Can one of you play this?" he asked, amused.

"Sure." Sharpay smiled, and pushed him off, "You want me to show you?"

"_You_ can play?" Troy asked, not believing this at all.

"Why do you think we own this?" Sharpay asked, crooking an eyebrow, "Did you think _Ryan_ would play this?"

"Point taken." Troy mumbled, after having mentally seen Ryan behind the drums in his head.

Sharpay giggled and took the sticks, "Then listen to this."

She took a few beats, and then she started playing.

"Of course it sounds better with other instruments, but if you listen closely, can you hear what song it is?"

Troy closed his eyes, and whispered, "´Dirty Little Secret´; The All-American Rejects, right?"

Sharpay laughed, "Of course it is."

And then she played for awhile more, while Troy silently hummed the melody along with her. Finally she finished, with a _shuussssh. _

She stood up and bowed.

Troy looked at her, "Wow," he mumbled, "That was such a turn on. You should watch yourself, Pay."

"Oh, really?" she mumbled approaching him, "Is that bad?"

"I don't know…" Troy said, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, "Is it?"

Sharpay squeezed her eyes shut, and pretended to think real hard, "…no." she finally decided, "That's not bad at all."

Troy smiled and leaned down to kiss her, making sure to get a good grip on her. She broke away and looked him in the eyes, serious.

Somehow he knew that that look meant something…

She took his hand without another word, and let him into her room. She sat them on the bed and gave him that look again. He smiled at her, and leaned into kiss her again.

He felt her hands fumble with the buttons of his shirt, and then he knew; they were doing this now…

She leaned back and Troy instantly followed, moving on top of her, kissing her mouth, cheek, neck. Everything he could reach. He broke the kiss though, to get the white top over her head. He flung it across the room, and took a look at the new skin he was able to explore. He liked the view, and just then Sharpay got his shirt off of him too.

It found the same place on the floor, right next to her top.

--

"Wow!" Sharpay breathed, finally looking at Troy after about ten minutes of silence.

Troy nodded, "I know, ´Wow´ is right…"

Sharpay flung an arm over his chest, and let it rest there, "That was totally amazing."

"I didn't know you were a virgin." Troy whispered, looking her in the eyes, "Honestly, I thought you weren't."

"Really?" Sharpay squeaked, popping herself up at her elbows, "Why would you think that?"

"Hmm, that's just what I thought…" Troy said, "Don't take it the wrong way, though."

Sharpay giggled, "I can't take it the wrong way, because you're the one saying it. Had it been Zeke or Chad or Jason, I might have punched them in the face."

"That's good to know." Troy said, "But thank you anyway. I'm glad you got to be _my _first."

Sharpay smiled at him, and stroked his cheek, "And I'm glad you got to be mine."

"Then I guess we're both glad, huh?" Troy asked, looking at her suggestively.

"Yeah, that's a good thing." Sharpay said, plopping her head on his chest. She took a pause to breathe, "Wow, Troy. We just took our relationship to the next level."

Troy laughed, "Yeah and that's good, because I'm with the most amazing girl in the whole world."

Sharpay looked at him, "Thank you, Troy. Really, I'm glad to be with you. You mean the world to me. Are you nervous for tomorrow's game?"

Troy shook his head, "No, surprisingly, sex is very calming."

"So, you want to do it again?"

Troy's face lit up; "Really?"

"No."

* * *

_Wow, can you believe that!? It took me three freaking long days to write **that crap**? I don't know what's wrong with me, but I've been mayorly busy, and that's why I haven't been able to come up with anything better, and I'm sorry. I hope it was ok, for you though. I tried my best, though luck wasn't exactly on my side ;p I planned on posting already Monday, but my friends and I missed the bus and I got home so late that I didn't have time to finish the chapter, and Tuesday I didn't have time AT ALL, that leaves with today, so I hope it was worth the wait. Please leave me a review, and I will post the next chapter (hopefully) sooner than I posted this one. Thank you all ;p I love ya' _

_Friends quote; _

_(Scene: Central Perk. Monica and Chandler enter to find Phoebe there with the triplets.)_

**_Monica_**_: Hey, Phoebs _

**_Phoebe_**_: Hey. _

**_Monica_**_: Uhm, we just wanna give you a heads-up. Bill and Colleen hate us. _

**_Chandler_**_: Owen didn't know he was adopted, and Monica told him. _

**_Monica_**_: What? _

**_Phoebe_**_: Still, he had to find out sometime. _

**_Chandler_**_: Yeah, but how would you like it if someone told the triplets that you gave birth to them? _

_(The triplets stare at him.) _

**_Chandler_**_: I'm gonna go tell Emma she was an accident. (Runs off.) _

_**Tootles **for ya'all, Stessa ;p _


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey darlings. Thank you SO much for the reviews for last chapter, I'm thrilled to know you liked it that much ;p I was a little insecure about it, yippie, just so you know. Here is the next one anyway. I hope this is just as good?_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own High School Musical, but I do own this story.

* * *

_

**When Will They See? **

**Chapter 16. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

Sharpay woke up by the high pitched sound of her alarm clock.

She groaned and slapped her hand at it, which ended with it falling under her bed, still ringing.

She sat up in bed, and realized that Troy was right next to her. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second and remembered last night.

Wow, it had been amazing.

She opened her eyes again, and bend down to find the clock, and found out that she was still naked underneath the covers. She shrugged it off. Yeah well, there was nothing Troy hadn't seen anyway.

When she finally got the clock turned off, Troy stirred beside her.

Sharpay giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Morning _lover_."

Troy opened his eyes and got a huge smile on his face, "Well, hi to you too!" he plopped himself up at his elbows and looked at her, a boyish grin on his lips, "How are you today? Feeling special?"

Sharpay sighed and stood out of bed, "Why would I do that?" she asked, finding her robe and taking it on.

"Well…" Troy begun, reaching for his boxers, which was lying on the floor next to Sharpay's lace silk bra, "You just slept with Troy Bolton last night, you should feel pretty good."

Sharpay let out a giggle, "Oh yeah?" she said, crooking an eyebrow, "I wouldn't be so confident if I was you, Bolton. I get pretty cranky if I have to listen to that."

"Okay." he said, getting out of bed and hugging her, "But still, last night was really wonderful, Pay."

She smiled and placed another kiss on his lips, "It was, but don't get too excited. Time will go by before it happens again."

"Why?" Troy pouted.

"I don't know." Sharpay admitted, "Anyway, we'll see where things go, right?"

Troy smiled, "Yup. Let's get some breakfast now, shall we? I have a big game today!"

Sharpay smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him downstairs for breakfast.

--

"Hey, ready for the game!?" Chad asked, the minute Troy stepped into homeroom that morning.

Sharpay drifted away from him, finding her seat in front of Ryan, whom she had spoken a little to after their discussion the day before. He'd admitted that it was none of his business if whether or not she should call Aaron, but had made it clear that he didn't support the idea.

She was determined to get along with him now, and to talk to Kelsi a little. After all, she was his girlfriend.

"Hey, Shar." Ryan smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

Sharpay shot him a warm smile, "I slept _very_ well. You?"

"Good." Ryan nodded, "But listen… Are you not getting along with Gabriella? Does it bother you that I'm auditioning with her?"

"You do whatever you want, Ry." Sharpay said, "I can't decide who you audition with. And I think it's fair if Troy and I get some competition, that'll make people think we deserved our parts much more when we get them."

"You're awfully confident?" Kelsi said, bursting in from the seat next to Ryan.

"Yeah well, Kelsi," Sharpay said, making sure to use her _first_ name, "Haven't I always been? But really, I think we all know that Troy and I will get the leads."

"If you say so." Kelsi said, "I'll be cheering for Ryan, just so you know."

"Of course you will." Sharpay said, "He's your boyfriend."

And then she turned around and looked in her calendar, making a little note in there. Ryan looked at his sister's back, wondering what was up with her. He felt like he didn't know what was going on in her life. She was one big mystery.

"Hey Sharpay?"

Sharpay turned around to find Taylor looking at her.

"Hi Taylor." Sharpay smiled, "Wow, I like your top."

"Thank you," Taylor smiled, awkwardly smothering her sky-blue top. She still wasn't used to Sharpay being friendly, "And I like your top too. Actually all your clothes."

Sharpay giggled, "Thanks."

She was wearing a red skirt, which cut in the middle of her thigh, a white top, a couple of red necklaces, and white socks with red hearts which cut below her knee. Her hair was in braids, matching her school-girl look completely. And of course, she was wearing her ballerina shoes.

"Well, what did you want?" Sharpay asked, smiling at her new friend.

"I just wanted to make clear;" Taylor said, "We did plan on going to the game together, right?"

"Of course!" Sharpay smiled.

"Since when are you going to a game?" Ryan asked, crooking an eyebrow at his little sister.

"Since now." she simply replied, frowning with the idea of how many people who would ask her that question.

"I'll catch you later, then?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay nodded, "Of course."

"Great."

--

The school was humming so much with anticipation for the game that afternoon, that most of the teachers didn't even bother to try and get through to the students.

After lunch, everyone told them that they could do what they wanted. Catch up with some homework or just find a good seat in the hall, while the team went through everything in the dressing rooms.

Sharpay and Taylor were walking down the hall in the direction of the gym, when they passed Gabriella who shot Sharpay an evil glance.

Sharpay just ignored it and held her head high.

People were already staring at her – after all, the Ice Queen was walking through the halls with Taylor McKessie, one of the nerds.

Except Sharpay didn't think so. She found Taylor pretty cool.

"Where do you want to sit, Shar?" Taylor asked, looking around the gym, where people had already seated themselves.

"How about over there?" Sharpay asked, and pointed at a couple of seats near the Wildcat's bench. She knew Coach Bolton would be there, and she would be able to hear what he would be talking with the team about.

"Good idea," Taylor smiled, and started walking across the gym.

Sharpay followed her, the small heels on her ballerina shoes, hitting the floor gently, making a tap-tap noise.

"Hey!" someone shouted, "Get back to the mall, Barbie!"

Sharpay turned around and shot the guy an hateful look, "Bite me!" she yelled, holding on to Taylor's arm for moral support. She knew they wouldn't be great with her being there, but did they have to _attack_ her?

"Uh-uuuh!" he said, "Boy, she yelled at me! I'm so scared!"

Sharpay shot him another look, but simply ignored him. She just went behind Taylor and found two seats next to each other.

"I'm so excited!" Sharpay giggled, "Who are they competing against anyway?"

"Uh…" Taylor looked thoughtful, "The Middle High Horses."

"What?" Sharpay snapped, hoping against all odds that she'd heard wrong.

"The Middle High Horses." Taylor repeated, looking at her worriedly, "Why? Something wrong?"

"Oh, shit!" Sharpay mumbled, getting up to leave, "I shouldn't be here."

"What!?" Taylor exclaimed, gripping her hand to stop her, "Why? What's wrong?"

"One of my best friend's big brother is the captain of that team. He tried to kiss me at the last game we had with my team, but I shot him down. He'll freak at Troy, 'cause he knows Troy. He met him!"

Taylor got a worried expression on her face, "Yeah, I can see that's bad, but leaving will do you no good, Shar."

"Well, also…" Sharpay trailed off, fidgeting, "My best friend, Melanie, will probably be here too, and the thing is… She doesn't know this side of me. I mean, this isn't exactly how I dress when I'm with them."

Taylor frowned, "No…" she paused, "But you're not leaving. Troy and Chad are expecting you here, so you're here, ok?"

Sharpay nodded and sat down, sighing deeply.

Hoping, nothing would go wrong.

--

Melanie entered the gym, behind her brother, just being there for moral support.

She looked around, trying to find Sharpay.

"Nick?" she whispered, tucking his shirt, "Isn't this great? This is Sharpay's school?"

Nick stopped, "What?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew that?" Melanie asked, a smile on her lips.

"Uh, no I didn't."

"Well, I'll go find her." Melanie said.

She looked around, deciding that it would be too hard to just look for her, so she went up to one of the cheerleaders, wanting to ask them if they knew where Sharpay was.

"Excuse me?" she smiled, "Hi! Um, do you know where Sharpay Evans is?"

"The Ice Queen!?" one of them laughed, "No, I don't! Well, all I can say; she's definitely not here."

The other cheerleaders giggled.

"Why?" Melanie asked, wondering why they were acting the way they were.

"In they gym?!" they squealed, clearly making fun of her.

Melanie shook her head and turned around, and her eyes landed on a lonely girl with brown hair. She made a decision and approached her. "Hi, I'm Melanie, I'm looking for one of your fellow students? Sharpay Evans, you know her?"

Gabriella looked up, her eyes shining. She didn't say anything, she just lifted her hand and pointed across the gym.

Melanie followed her finger, and soon her eyes landed on Sharpay and another girl.

She said thanks and hurried across the gym. Sharpay was sitting on the front row, so it didn't take long for her to catch her eyes.

Sharpay smiled and stood up. She rushed down and met Melanie in a hug.

"Hi Mel!" she giggled, not caring about her clothes, and who saw what, "I figured you'd come here."

"Well, of course!" Melanie said, "Wow, look at you; all dressed up. I never thought you'd set foot in a pair of shoes like that?"

Sharpay smiled, "Well, I'm sorta different in school, actually."

"Is Troy playing?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah…" Sharpay trailed off, "And Nick too, right?"

"Of course." Melanie said, "He's the team leader. You want to come say hi?"

Sharpay didn't really want to, but she knew Melanie would get suspicious if she didn't go. "Sure, but be careful. The school might think I'm hanging out with the enemy."

Melanie giggled.

"Two minutes Tay, and I'll be back." Sharpay told Taylor, who nodded.

Sharpay and Melanie rushed across the gym to greet the Middle High Horses.

"Nick!?" Melanie yelled, "Look who I found!?"

Nick turned around, and Sharpay could clearly see the discomfort in his eyes. She understood him. If she'd been shot down, she wouldn't want to face the person.

"Hi, Nick!" she smiled.

"Hey…" he mumbled, taking a ball, "So, are you here to cheer for us?"

"I'd love to Nick, you know that," Sharpay smiled, "But I think I should cheer for Troy before I cheer for you."

"Oh, Troy Bolton?" a team-mate said, "Do you know him? He's the team leader!"

"Was it _that_ Troy I talked to!?" Nick exclaimed, looking at Sharpay.

"I don't know… Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, that guy you brought. He said his name was Troy, but I didn't know it was _that_ Troy. Urgh, I hate that guy!"

"I beg your pardon?" Sharpay said, crossing her arms.

"I can't believe you're friends with him." Nick said.

"What did you talk to him about?" Sharpay asked. She was curious, because Troy never mentioned of having spoken to anyone.

"Uh…" Nick paused, "Well, I just asked him if you were single, so I could ask you out. He said you were, and yeah… I don't know…"

"He knew you were gonna ask me!?" Sharpay yelled, stepping away from him.

"Yeah – didn't he tell?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No! He didn't! Urgh, that boy, I'm gonna have to kill him! I can't believe he knew!"

"You asked her out?" Melanie said, looking at her brother, "I told you not to ask her out! I can't believe you didn't listen to me!" she let out a laugh, "But yeah, she obviously shot you down, so I have nothing to worry about…" then she paused, "Shar, why did you shot him down? Is there something wrong with my brother?"

"Uh…" Sharpay looked around, finding the team's eyes on her, "No… it's just… I like you brother, I like you Nick, you're great, but… I have a boyfriend."

"But that Troy guy said you hadn't!" Nick reasoned.

"Well, he probably did that because he's my boyfriend." Sharpay said, biting her lip. She knew he wasn't back then, but she needed an explanation for Nick, and that was the only one which made sense to her, though it was a lie.

"What!?" Melanie exclaimed, "You told me he was _just_ a friend!"

"Well, we're not really public about it!" Sharpay said.

"I can't believe this…" Melanie mumbled, "I'm your best friend, Shar."

Sharpay sighed, "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry. But I'll head back to my friend now, and we can discuss this later. You should probably start shooting some hoops too Nick. And good luck to all of you!"

She turned around and went back to her seat next to Taylor, feeling very low.

--

"I can't believe he isn't here!" Coach Bolton said, pacing across the floor, "Why isn't he here, that _idiot_!?"

"I don't know, Coach." Zeke answered, hoping Jason wouldn't get in too much trouble when he did show up.

If he did.

"We need him!" Troy snapped, looking around the room, "We don't have a substitute! What if one of us get hurt? Or out of breath!"

Coach Bolton stopped pacing, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If one of you get hurt - God forbid, knock on wood – we'll just ask permission to take someone in from the audience. I mean, some of the players from the girls team would be able to do defence good enough, so we'll have to do that."

"But can we do that, Coach?" Chad asked.

"The other team have to give permission, but they'd probably be okay with it if we pick a girl or let them pick." Coach Bolton said, "It's our only hope if one of you do get hurt. Which we hope wont happen." He looked at his wristwatch and continued; "Ok, hit the gym, shoot some hoops. We have a game to win!"

The team stood up and rushed into the gym, Troy, with a bad feeling in his stomach.

Coach Bolton hit the light switch, leaving the changing room as the last one.

--

Sharpay and Taylor cheered as the Wildcat's team came into the gym. The first thing happening, was Troy and Chad running towards them.

"Hi, girls!" Chad smiled, shooting them his charming smile.

"Yeah, right." Taylor mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Troy!" Sharpay said, "Bad news…"

"What?" he asked.

"Nick is on this team…" she said, sending a glance towards the other team, where she found Nick looking at them.

Troy turned around too, and waved at him awkwardly. "Why is that bad news?" he asked, looking at Sharpay again.

"Well, I think he's sorta mad at you…" Sharpay trailed off, trying not to make things look as bad as they were.

"What could I have done?" Troy exclaimed, "Besides being hotter, more good-looking and better at basketball than him?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes too, hitting him on the head, "Well, try the fact that you just banged the hell out of me last night!"

Troy frowned, not daring to look at Chad and Taylor who surely must have heard Sharpay's comment, though they were in one of their arguments again.

"Uh…" he said, "Yeah… He liked you, that's why…" Troy paused, giving a look at the big guy across the gym, "Wow, I'm dead by the end of the game."

Sharpay nodded, a worried look on her face, "Can't you ask your father to be on the bench?"

Troy shook his head, "No, we don't have a substitute. Jason is not here."

Sharpay leaned back, her face showing real emotion, "Then you'll just have to keep away from him, Troy!" she demanded.

"I'll do my best." Troy said, glancing at Nick again, "_Believe_ me!"

Sharpay closed her eyes, fighting hard against tears, "And please win, ok?"

"Don't worry we will." Chad said, and then he dragged Troy into the field to shoot some hoops.

"Soooo…" Taylor said, nodding a little, "He banged the hell out of you, huh?"

Sharpay turned to look at her, a frown across her face, but didn't say anything.

Taylor just laughed.

--

The game had been going on for some time now, and Coach Bolton was pacing nervously back and forth in front of Taylor and Sharpay.

The Wildcats had the ball, and they were leading.

"Pass the ball, Zeke!" he yelled, throwing angry glances at his players.

"Hey, don't worry Coach." He heard a calming voice say, and then a pair of hands hit his shoulders, "They're leading. It's going ok. Go easy on them, they have to last a whole game."

Coach Bolton turned around to look into Sharpay's brown eyes, "You're right." He mumbled.

"Well, of course I am." Sharpay said, "No, you just need to calm yourself. It wouldn't be good if you got a stroke, now would it?"

Coach Bolton laughed, "No, it would not." He turned around again and looked at the field to find most of his players already worn out. First half was almost over, and then they could rest, but there were still ten minutes left. They had to last ten minutes.

"What should I do…?" he mumbled to himself.

"Maybe you should just tell them to calm down, and let the others get the ball. Just defend your own basket, and not run across the field to the other one. In the second half they'd come back with full force."

Coach Bolton smiled. He hadn't really expected an answer, but he thought it was an unusual yet good, idea.

He called a short time out, and explained them his plans, and surprisingly, they were all in on it. They knew it too. They had to save their powers.

--

Right after second half got started, Nick went right after Troy's leg, but Troy managed to swoop away from him, knowing he would get seriously injured if Nick got what he wanted.

He lost the ball on that, and Nick's team scored.

The teams were pretty equal, so it was a task of who was lucky or not, which made Coach Bolton very nervous.

Sharpay felt like she was sitting on fire too, she couldn't take it! Her eyes were fixed on Troy or Nick, making sure none of them did something they'd regret.

Suddenly the Wildcats lost the ball, and the Horses were leading now.

Sharpay could tell that Troy did definitely not like that!

His face was red, and he was out of breath, but he ran after the ball, and snapped it right before Nick got it. He passed it on, shooting it down the field for Chad, who took a shot at the basket.

The ball got in.

But Nick was far from happy. When Troy got the ball again, Nick went straight after him, not caring if he would get kicked out or not.

Troy Bolton was going _down_.

Nick stumbled right into Troy, who, being that much smaller than him, flew across the gym and landed on his arm with a huge clunk.

Sharpay stood up, her heart beating fast.

The referee blew his whistle, and the game stopped.

Troy's team rushed to him, and so did Coach Bolton, pulling Sharpay with him along the way, who was followed by Taylor.

Sharpay flew across the room, kneeing down next to Troy; "You idiot, Troy! I told you to stay away from him!"

"I didn't do anything!" Troy argued, not tempting to get up from his awkward position, since his arm really hurt.

"You took the ball from him, what did you expect him to do?" Sharpay snapped, "Being let down by you again? Gee, I know Nick! He wont take it!"

"Pay?" Troy mumbled, "Could we not have this discussion now? My arm really hurts, you can yell at me tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, you bet your ass I will, then!" Sharpay said, angry, but nonetheless giving him a small smile.

"Dude, what is _wrong_ with you!?"

They all turned around to find Chad in a steamy argument with Nick.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other and rushed over to part them, while the others waited for someone strong enough to move Troy from the field, but still wanting to spend time doing it.

Because they had to figure out what to do with the player they'd need.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Nick yelled, "He deserved it!"

"And why did he?" Chad asked, "You can't stand to lose, or what?"

"Troy Bolton gets everything!" Nick yelled, pushing at Chad, "He gets the good grades, he gets the championship _and_ he gets the girl!"

"Nick, shut up!" Sharpay yelled, trying to pull him away from Chad, "You are already in big trouble, I wouldn't hurt one more of their players!"

"Oh, you're talking?" Nick said, looking at her, "Little ms. Basketball Captain has something to say? Shut up, Sharpay! I don't want to listen to you!"

"Because of what!?" Sharpay said, hands on hips, "Because I didn't want to go out with you? Because I shot you down? Is that way? So now you're taking it out on Troy? What has he ever done to you!?" she pushed him in the stomach, implying her point.

"No, Shar!" Taylor said, "Don't argue with him. Get the hell out of here!"

"NO!" Sharpay yelled, looking at Taylor, angry tears streaming down her face, "I want to know what the hells his _problem_ is!?"

They vaguely remembered that everyone was looking at them, but Sharpay didn't care. She had a point to proof and she wasn't gonna let Nick get away with hurting Troy, because of a tiny little kiss that she didn't like.

"I don't have a problem!" Nick yelled, "You're the problem, Evans! You and your little boyfriend, you're both the problem!"

"Is that really going to justify breaking Troy's arm? The fact that I decided to go out with him and not _you_!?" Sharpay snapped, her face getting nearer and nearer his. They were yelling at each other. Their faces were red, and the audience were getting pretty scared.

They didn't like Sharpay, normally, but she was defending their team leader, so they supported her.

They also wanted to know _why_.

Troy watched Sharpay from afar, his heart half the way up his throat. He was sure that Nick was gonna hit her. He was so sure of it. He couldn't let it happen though.

"Dad!?" he said, "Do something, she's gonna lose it!"

"What do you want me to do, Troy?" Coach Bolton asked, "I'm angry at him myself! Why did he do that?"

"He's Sharpay's best friend's big brother. He likes Sharpay, and apparently he's jealous."

"Oh my God!" Coach Bolton said, "He broke your arm because of that!? No wonder Sharpay is mad!"

He stood up and rushed towards Sharpay and Nick, who by now, was pushing each other angrily, with a worried Taylor trying to part them.

"Sharpay!" Coach Bolton yelled, dragging her away, "Stop it! You're gonna get hurt!"

"He broke Troy's arm, Coach!" Sharpay protested.

"Yeah, I know, Sharpay." Coach Bolton said, "And I know you love my son and all, but it wont help Troy if you get your arm broken too, now will it?"

Sharpay sighed, "I guess not." She turned around and shot Nick another look, "I'll leave it, but I'm not done with _you_!"

"Uh, I'm so scared!" Nick said, just as Melanie pulled him out of the field.

Coach Bolton pushed Sharpay down on the bench, "Calm down, honey." He said, "Ok? It'll work out."

Sharpay closed her eyes, and got her breath under control, "Yeah, Coach, I'm fine. Is Troy ok?"

"I think they're trying to move him." Coach Bolton said, looking at the team, "Taylor, stay here with Sharpay, I'll go out there."

Taylor nodded and Coach Bolton hurried out there.

"Coach?" Zeke asked, "What are we gonna do? We need a player?"

"I don't know!" Coach Bolton said, helping Troy sit up, "We're gonna figure something out."

"Find another player, dad." Troy said, swallowing the pain he felt when they pulled him up. His arm was pointing in a weird direction, and he tried not to look at it, "There must be someone here who can play."

"I don't know who it should be." Coach Bolton honestly said, mentally losing the game in his head.

Chad shot a look towards Taylor and Sharpay. Taylor was trying to calm Sharpay, who was talking rapidly, gesturing wildly along with it.

He hadn't actually seen Sharpay play basketball, but Troy had told him she was good, and he believed him. He sighed, knowing that his team-mates would probably kill him, but he was going to say it anyways; he looked at Coach Bolton with a confident look in his eyes, "How about Sharpay, sir?"

Coach Bolton paused, and Troy's head immediately shot against Chad's, while the rest of the team were stunned.

"That…" Coach Bolton said, "Is probably the smartest thing anyone has ever said to me, Chad!"

"Dad!?" Troy said, "No, uh-ah, it's not happing. I wont let her play."

"But Troy!" Coach Bolton said, "She can do it. She can hold her own against _you_. She'll beat some of those guys out there by miles. She's better then them."

"But Nick is going to kill her."

"He's not gonna play anymore." Chad said, "Should I ask her? Do I dare?"

"Go ask her, Chad!" Coach Bolton said, "Go ask her right now."

Chad stumbled across the gym, knowing that Sharpay would probably say yes, but that the referee would be harder to break.

"Shar!" he said, shooting himself next to her, "We need someone to fill in for Troy? Will you do it?"

"What!?" Sharpay exclaimed, surprise written across her face.

"Coach Bolton says you can do it, he says you're good enough." Chad explained, his eyes begging her, "And I believe him."

Sharpay looked at the Horses, scared to see how big they were. She sighed and looked at Troy, who was slowly making his way out of the gym. His legs were probably hurting too.

"Sure." She replied, "We have to win this game."

"Really?" Chad asked.

"Yeah…"

They stood up and approached Coach Bolton.

"Will you do it, Sharpay?" Coach Bolton ask, hope in his voice.

She nodded, "Am I allowed?"

"We're gonna have to talk to the referee and the other team." Coach Bolton said, "But I think it will be ok. Come with me."

--

And so, Sharpay found herself a half an hour later on the field in the gym, between boys.

The referee had said go for them, and the other team's Coach wouldn't say no after what happened. He was deeply ashamed of his team leader.

Sharpay had traded shoes with Taylor who had been wearing snickers, and she had been through Troy's bag to find a t-shirt, but hadn't been lucky. Therefore she was playing in a short skirt and tight top.

She wasn't too comfy, but she didn't care. She had to do it for Troy.

The first thing to do was the free throw. Zeke was the one doing it. The team was weird about Sharpay's presence on the field, and so was the audience. But they knew that Coach Bolton had a reason for putting her there, and they honestly wanted to know what reason it was.

The referee blew his whistle, and the game begun.

The other team had a substitute for Nick, so Sharpay didn't have to be scared of him, she could just focus on the game.

They were into the game again, and going good. The team was afraid to pass the ball to her, but Chad was determined to include her in the game, so he passed it to her, and she bounced it, and passed it on, didn't want to do anything big. She wouldn't, if she made a mistake, then they'd freak on her.

So she just kept in the background, but when there was a good ten minutes back of the game, she got a little bored. It would be fun to show off a little bit.

Troy had gotten back from the hospital to watch the rest of the game. His arm was in a cast, and his ankle was double size. She shot him a small smile, and he gave her thumbs up. She knew that the audience hadn't really expected her to be good at this, so she could tell they were all pleasantly surprised, some of them had even cheered on her when she did take the ball a few times.

One of the Horses ran right against her, and she decided to do a little trick on him, and take the ball when he tried to pass it on.

She jumped, and succeeded. Then she continued down the field, passing the ball on to Zeke, who was stunned. She ran past a Horse, and Zeke gave her the ball again, deciding it would be fun to see what she was able to do.

She jumped and took a shot.

The ball got in.

_Of course._

The team looked at her, but then Chad approached her and gave her a quick hug. He felt it would be a little too guy-ish to pad her on the back.

She giggled and smiled at the rest of the team.

She looked at the timer. 2 minutes back, and they were leading; 79-64.

The team knew they were winning, so they thought it would be fun to just goof it off. Sharpay ran down the field and waited for someone to pass it to her.

They had had a quick exchange where they decided that Sharpay should take all the shots.

Chad passed her the ball, and she took another shoot, a three pointer, and the ball actually got in again.

The audience cheered, sensing the team's confidence, and they didn't have to be worried. When the referee blew his whistle the score was 92-69.

The gym started screaming while the team all ran to Sharpay and squeezed the breath out of her. She found it weird, it wasn't like she was the one who had made them win, but they were probably just happy.

When they finally let her go, she bounced off, and flew towards Troy, who hugged her, even though his arms hurt like hell.

"We won!" she squealed.

"I know!" Troy said, looking at her, "You're amazing, Pay! I love you so much!"

"I love you too." She whispered, and then she placed a small kiss on his lips, "I'm sorry about your arm though."

"You're all worth it." Troy smiled.

"I know." she giggled, "How did you come back here?"

Troy pointed against the back row, and Sharpay found Mrs. Bolton waving at them. She waved back, happily.

"So, she's expecting you for dinner now." Troy said.

Sharpay laughed, "I do _not_ have a problem about that!"

"But you should go take a shower!" Troy said, "And then we can head home?"

Sharpay crooked an eyebrow, "Do you want me to go take a shower with your team-mates? Wow, I do _not_ have a problem about that, Mr. Troy." she teased.

"No!" Troy then realized, "No, you're not going in there. You'll shower in my house. You also left some clothes there, my mom cleaned for you, so you have all you need. You ready then?"

"Wait a minute." Sharpay said, shooting a look towards her brother who was standing in the other end of the gym with Kelsi, "I'll just go talk to Ry for a bit. Is that ok?"

Troy nodded, understanding how much Sharpay needed to talk to her brother.

Sharpay crossed the gym, slowly approaching Ryan. She stopped before him and they just looked at each other.

"So?" Ryan said, "You're going out with Troy Bolton?"

Sharpay gave him a small smile, "Yeah, sort of. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Well, you didn't tell me you were that good at basketball either." Ryan said, nodding towards the field.

"Listen…" Sharpay bit her lip, "I think you and I have a lot to talk about? That whole Aaron thing. Can we do that during the weekend? A whole day – you and I?"

Ryan nodded and enveloped his little sister, or (if you'd like to see it that way) his one month older cousin in a hug.

"I love you, Ry." Sharpay whispered.

"I love you too."

--

Sharpay slipped out of the shower, exhausted.

She had managed to get out of the gym without too many people confronting her, she knew it was coming the next day at school though, but it would be ok. She was going to be with Troy all day.

She dried herself and hopped into a pair of sweatpants and a little white tee she'd left there some time ago. She would have to ask Jack if he could drive her home.

Her father was getting home from his business trip late that night, so she and Ryan had figured it'd be better to be in their beds when he popped his head into their rooms. Otherwise she would probably had stayed with Troy.

She dried her hair and tied it into a messy bun. Then she looked at her dirty clothes, made a decision and threw it in the hammer right next to the shower.

She smiled at herself and how she was so home in Troy's house.

She bounced down the stairs and entered the kitchen, finding the Bolton's already halfway through their ordered pizza.

"Yeah, we just began." Katie smiled, pushing a box towards Sharpay's seat, "We figured it was only pizza and you were taking a little long."

"Yeah, I really needed a refresh." Sharpay said, "And it's ok." She took a seat and a slice of pizza and started eating it.

"You were good today." Jack smiled, "Not just at the basketball thing, but also at calming me. It helped a lot."

"Well, you calmed me too." Sharpay giggled, "I think I almost had a stroke when Troy flew across the field."

Troy shot her a smile, "Why can I just picture that?"

"Me too." Katie said, nodding along.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, enough out of you two, I'm having a serious conversation with _Jack_."

They all burst out laughing, Sharpay herself included.

It was really amazing how quickly things could change in ones lives, and Sharpay couldn't help but feel that it would only get better from now on. She couldn't wait for their audition, though she knew that with Troy's broken arm it'd be harder to get the part. She was determined to get the leads, though.

She smiled at him and took another bite of her pizza.

She had to admit, her life had gotten better and better since she fell in love with Troy.

And she was sure she wasn't gonna fall out of it again, which meant her life could only end up being good.

* * *

_**The End. **_

_Nooo, it ain't the end, I was just messing with you guys :) But all kidding aside (seriously, did **I** just say all kidding aside?) this story is reaching the end. Soon. I don't know exactly how many chapters I have left, but soon anyway. I hoped you liked this, now Sharpay has broken free, and what will happen at school tomorrow? And we still have an unfinished business with Aaron, don't we? Don't worry, I'll include it all before my story ends. Please leave me a review, I bet you have no idea how much each of them means to me, do you? ;p I love them all, every single word. _

_Friends quote; _

**_Chandler_**_: So, ah... Any plans for the summer? _

**_Erica_**_: I don't know. Maybe church-camp? _

**_Chandler_**_: Hah. May not wanna mention this. So, you ever wonder which is worse, you know; going through labour or getting kicked in the nuts? _

**_Erica_**_: What? _

**_Chandler_**_: Well, it's just interesting. You know, because no one will ever know, because no one can experience both. _

_(Erica just looks at him like he's crazy.) _

**_Chandler_**_: One of life's great, unanswerable questions. I mean, who knows? Maybe there's something even more painful than those things? Like this._

_Lol, Friends was an amazing show, wasn't it? Still is, and I love it. Just like I love you if you review me, **tootles, **Stessa. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey. Wow, 3 more reviews and I've beaten my personal record ;p You can imagine how cheery I am, right? Plus, school ended today with a one week vacation! Can things get better!? Yay!_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

_

**When Will They See?**

**Chapter 17. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

Sharpay stumbled down the stairs, the fresh smell of coffee reaching her nose.

Oh that's right, her father was home again.

She stopped by the big mirror in the hall, and quickly tired her messy bangs into a ponytail, using the ponytail holder she had around her wrist.

She sighed and went into the kitchen, found a seat and waited for her daddy to turn around and notice her.

When he finally did, he was startled, "Shar!, you gave me a fright!"

Sharpay giggled, "I'm sorry, dad." She smiled, "Did you get home late last night?"

He nodded, "Yup, I checked on you guys though, but you were both sleeping so well, so I didn't want to wake you."

"When do you have to work again?"

"Today." He said, and finished the coffee he had in his hands, "I just made a quick coffee, but everything is so busy with work right now. I have to leave soon. How was the last couple of days?"

"They were good." Sharpay smiled, "I haven't been home much. I've done a lot of stuff, the same goes for Ry."

"Ok…" Mr. Evans looked at his wristwatch, a sad look in his eyes, "But Shar, I have to leave now. Give Ryan my love. I hope to be home for dinner, but don't count on it, so you can make plans."

Sharpay smiled, though she was sad inside. Her father was never home, "Fine, I'll catch you later, dad."

She kissed his cheek, and then he was out the door.

Sharpay looked around and decided to get breakfast ready for Ryan. She stood up and approached the fridge.

--

Troy was parking his car when his cell started ringing. He looked at the display and was pleased to see it was Sharpay.

"Hi my sweet love." He cheered into the phone.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay giggled, "Are you at school yet?"

"Yeah, I'm just parking my car."

"Will you wait for me?" Sharpay asked, and he could almost see her face before him, looking all pouty, "Then we can go in together?"

"Of course." Troy said, "Everything for you, Pay, you know that. I'll just wait in my car, okay?"

"Sure, Ry and I are there soon." Sharpay said, "Tootles."

"Tootles!" Troy replied, not really understanding why she used a word like tootles, but it was probably because it was so Sharpay-ish.

He got out of his car and grabbed his backpack. He leaned against the front of it, waiting patiently for Sharpay's white car to arrive. He was happy though, when he saw that it was right in the moment.

She parked a few metres away from him, and went over there. His dad had almost not let him drive to school that morning because of the cast, but he'd convinced him that he was able to drive with only one arm on the wheel.

He approached them, and greeted her with a huge hug as soon as she was out of the car.

She giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Morning Troy!"

"Morning to you too, Pay…" Troy said, affectionately placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was down today, and she looked beautiful.

"Hi to you too, Troy." Ryan sarcastically replied after not being greeted by Troy.

"Oh hey Ryan, didn't see you there." Troy said, not removing his eyes from Sharpay's chocolate brown ones. He could just stare into them forever. He'd missed her so much. Spending a night away from her was too long.

"Let's get in there." Sharpay said, still looking at him, "Mrs. Darbus get's a hissy fit if we're late."

"Yeah, you're right." Troy said, not moving at all.

"Mmmm…"

"Hello!?" Ryan exclaimed, and they broke away from each other to look at him, "I'm right here!" he said, "And you keep saying you're gonna move, but you're not doing it!"

Sharpay giggled, "We'll go now. Come on, Troy."

Troy grabbed her hand and the three of them headed off together, into the school.

--

The minute the door closed behind them, the jocks were all over them.

"Sharpay!" Zeke smiled, "Our favourite star-player, morning!"

"Hi Zeke!" Sharpay giggled, "And the rest of you."

"Hey guys…" Troy said, still keeping his hand firmly with Sharpay's, "What are you all doing here?"

"Waiting for you, man!" Chad exclaimed, "And the Mrs. too of course! What took you so long?"

"It's my fault!" Sharpay admitted, "Ry and I were late."

"Uuuh!" Chad mocked, "Did you need your beauty sleep?"

"Oh, shut up, Chad!" Sharpay exclaimed. She looked at Troy, "I'll go find my books. And Taylor. Catch you in homeroom?"

"Of course." Troy smiled and let go of her hand, not really comfortable kissing her right there. There were too many people watching just them. It wasn't just the jocks. It was all of them. Everybody in the hall, but he wasn't sure if it was all friendly glares he got.

Nope, something was up.

--

Sharpay opened her locker, and got a huge smile on her face by the picture of Troy with dolls. That really cheered her up every morning, she was glad she'd decided to put it there.

She was well awhere that everyone were looking at her. She'd expected that after the game yesterday, but these were far from the curios, friendly stares she'd been expecting.

It was like a normal day.

Hateful, mean stares like always. Except these were worse. Much worse.

"Hi."

She turned around and found Taylor looking at her. "Hey…" she whispered, "What's up?"

"Homeroom." Taylor said, "We have homeroom now. Let's go?"

"Uh, ok…" Sharpay hesitated. Something was up with Taylor too.

They started walking to the classroom, everyone parting for Sharpay like always.

"It's kinda different from what I'm used to." Taylor mumbled to Sharpay.

"Yeah, I know." Sharpay giggled just as they entered their class.

"Hey Sharpay!" someone shouted, and she immediately turned around to see who it was.

"The gym is that way!" the boy shouted, pointing against the red double doors.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, not knowing is she should take it as an insult or a compliment.

She took her seat and realized that Ryan and Kelsi weren't there yet. Troy was though, but he was talking to Chad in the back like he always did.

Ryan and Kelsi came through the door, Ryan with a frown on his face. He took his seat behind Sharpay, and she turned around to chat with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, crooking an eyebrow, "Something happened?"

Ryan swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't tell her what he'd just heard. She would start screaming, get a heart attack, _something_. And he did most definitely not want to be the cause of that.

Rumours.

He hated them.

"Nothing's wrong…" Ryan said, trying to smile, "Everything's fine."

Sharpay turned around again, a confused look in her eyes.

What was up with everyone!?

--

Sharpay shot herself into the seat next to Troy in the cafeteria, ignoring the awful looks she was getting.

"Hi sweet love." Troy smiled, kissing her quickly.

"Hi to you too." Sharpay smiled.

Just then Taylor and Chad sat down with them too.

"Hey guys." Taylor smiled, "What is up with everyone?"

"I know, they're staring us down." Sharpay said.

"Not us, it's just you and Troy." Chad implied, crooking an eyebrow, "What have you guys done?"

_He knew something, but he wouldn't tell them. _

"I don't know…" Sharpay trailed off, "Troy, do you?"

"Nope." Troy said, "But I don't think I like this very much. You want to get out of here?"

"Thank you." Sharpay mumbled.

They stood up and stared to make their way out of the cafeteria, but along the way, they got a few words here and there:

"…broke up because of her…"

"It was all her fault!"

"…did it. I heard it from Dan…"

"No, I don't think so!"

"Why don't you just ask him, then…?"

"Hey Troy!?"

Troy turned around and came face to face with one of the skater dudes.

"What!?" he snapped, not bothering to sound nice. They were all talking about him, and he didn't like it.

"So that's why you dumped Gabriella, huh? To get together with Sharpay? Why? Is it because she puts out and Gabby didn't!?"

Sharpay dumped her lunch on the floor and lost her jaw, "WHAT!?" she snapped, stepping closer to the guy.

"Uhm…" he bit his lip, "It's just because I heard that…"

"That what!?" Sharpay yelled, "That I _put out!_ Don't you have a life, or is it just fun to dig into other people's privacy!?"

"Pay…" Troy said, taking her hand, "Come on, don't listen to them. Let's get the hell out of here."

"I mean, what kind of person are you?" Sharpay ignored Troy, screaming at the poor boy, "I have my life, and I'd like to keep it down, also when you don't know what you're talking about! You just heard a stupid rumour and now you're passing it on further? That's nice to know…"

"Pay, come on!" Troy interrupted, pulling her away, "He's not worth getting angry at."

Sharpay shot the skater dude one last look and hurried with Troy, Taylor and Chad out the doors. They ended up in an empty classroom, Sharpay in tears.

"Sharpay, you know it's not true…" Troy said, "All that matters is that you know what's right. Don't listen to them, they're not important."

Sharpay looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please tell me it's not true, Troy. Please tell me that it's not why you broke up with Gabby and got together with me. Please?"

Troy got offended, "It's not!" he snapped, "How can you even think _that_, Pay!? I love you!"

She smiled at him, love in her eyes, "Thank you. That's all I needed to know."

Taylor gave her a friendly hug, and sat down beside her, "Don't worry too much about them, Sharpay. If they have nothing better to do than gossip, it's their problem."

"But still!" she said, "How do they even know…"

"Well…" Chad begun, his cheeks getting flushed, "You did use the sentence ´_banged the hell out of me_´ yesterday, and maybe Tay and I weren't the only ones who heard it. Maybe someone else did too."

"Oh my God…" Sharpay breathed, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! This is not happening…"

"Oh my GOD!" Troy then said, "My dad works here… If he hears that, Pay; we're screwed!"

"Well, if you act casual, maybe you can convince him it's a rumour." A voice interrupted them.

They turned around and were all surprised to find Gabriella in the door.

"Huh?" Sharpay said, drying her fluffy eyes.

Gabriella stepped into the classroom, a determined look in her eyes, "Listen…" she begun, "I don't want to fight with you guys." She shook her head and looked at Sharpay, "I'm sorry I got so angry at you Sharpay, I really am, I guess I was just a little jealous that suddenly you were with Troy; but I'm not anymore. I'm fine with it." She looked at Troy then; "And I'm not mad at you either Troy, I would love to be friends, please?"

Sharpay smiled and started giggling, which came out squeaky since she was still half crying. But now her sad tears mixed with tears of happiness too. She stood up and enveloped Gabriella in a big hug.

"I'm sorry if I stole Troy from you, Gabby." She said, letting go of her, "But seriously, we weren't going out until after you broke up. And it wasn't right away, so…"

"So he didn't do it exactly because of you, but still a little…" Gabriella said, "But I'm okay, really."

"Then how about the three of us go out this weekend?" Taylor asked, "We could have a girls day out in the mall?"

"Yay!" Sharpay said, getting a huge smile on her face, "We should probably invite Kelsi too! … I'd like to get to know her, she is my brother's girlfriend."

"Cool enough." Taylor said, "Kelsi is cool, we've spent time with her."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, she's definitely cool."

"But we have to pick a day because I promised Ryan to spend time with him on one of them." Sharpay said, "We need to talk things through."

"What things through?" Troy asked, taking her hand, "Something's up?"

"Well, just all that Aaron stuff." Sharpay said, "He told me I could do what I want, but he wont support me."

"Oh…" Troy said, his face dropping.

"What's going on?" Chad asked, _his_ face curious.

"Well…" Sharpay turned around to look at them, tempting on whether or not she should tell them. She decided she should do it. She wanted to become friends with these people, and she had a feeling, she could trust them. She thought it would be nice if her closest friends knew, and not the whole school, it would add something to their relationship.

"I'm kinda adopted."

Gabriella lost her jaw, Chad's basketball hit the floor, and Taylor exclaimed; "WHAT!?"

Sharpay just nodded, smiling all the way.

"You- you're adopted?" Gabriella questioned, her voice in a whisper.

Sharpay sighed and looked at them, "Kinda, if you say so. I mean, I _am_ related to Ryan and my father, but I'm only Ry's cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yup." Sharpay said, "My real mom's sister, was Ryan's mom. They're both death now. I don't know if you know this, Tay and Chad, because you lived here back then, but my mom, not my birth mom, but who I count as my mom, she was expecting twins. She just gave birth to them way too early, and they got in incubator. Only the boy survived."

"But how do you get into the picture?" Taylor asked.

"My real mom and I were in a car crash a couple of days after she gave birth. I was around one month old, and someone hit us. She died on instant, and it was a miracle that I lived. Paul and Charlotte, Ryan's parents, took me in as their own daughter, since their's was dead and I didn't have a mom any longer."

"But what about the father?" Chad asked, "Your father?"

"They didn't know who he was." Sharpay said, "My mom, Sandra, was divorced. Her ex-husband lived in New York with her son, Aaron, they still do by the way, but she had a couple of boyfriends down here. But they didn't bother contacting them. And as you can see; they gave me a good life."

"But you said your mom – I mean Ryan's mom – was dead now too?" Taylor questioned.

"Yeah…" Sharpay said, "It happened when I was 7. She was in a car crash too. I was with her. Got in a coma for weeks, barely survived."

"Oh my God…" Gabriella said, tears streaming down her brown cheeks, "That's so sad… I can't believe it… I can't believe no-one have ever known this."

"Well, Ry and I sorta kept it in the low." Sharpay smiled, "But then I told Troy, and… Yeah, he thinks I should call Aaron, my half-brother, and tell him that we're actually siblings."

"Yeah, you should do that!" Taylor said.

"I don't know…" Sharpay trailed off, "I sorta doesn't want to hurt Ry."

"Really?" Troy asked, looking at her.

"Yeah." She said, "It'll hurt him a lot, and… Maybe it's better this way."

Troy sighed, "If you say so." He mumbled, though he knew he had to do something about this Ryan thing.

"And…" Sharpay turned to her new friends, "I need to know you wont tell anyone about this."

"Of course not!" Gabriella exclaimed, "It's for you to tell who you want, we can't go around and brag about it!"

"Thank you!" Sharpay giggled, and gave her another hug.

"Oh!" Taylor then exclaimed, "Look at the time. Class starts soon, and I have to get to the other end of the school. Catch you later guys."

Gabriella squealed and rushed off with her. They were having chemistry.

Sharpay looked at the two boys, a smile on her lips, "I have free period." She said, "And so have you. You want to go shoot some hoops?"

Chad laughed, "Yup. C'mon!"

Troy just shrugged and followed. He couldn't exactly play.

--

Troy took a deep breath and slowly approached Ryan, who was sitting by himself, reading a book in the library.

He looked up by the sound of footsteps.

Troy sat down beside him, not saying anything, just studying him intensely. He didn't really know how to begin this – he didn't know how to explain. All he knew was that he had to do this.

He had to do it – for Sharpay.

"What are you reading?" Troy asked, trying to make small talk. Why, he didn't know, but he felt the need.

"´Harry Potter´. Can't you see?" Ryan asked, awkwardly shaking his book in front of Troy.

Troy nodding, and bit his lip; then he made another decision: "I'll be back soon." He said, standing up.

"Okay." Ryan said, not even looking up from the book.

Troy nodded and turned around. He looked around the library, a confused look on his face. His eyes landed on the computer, and he quickly approached it, sat down and turned it on.

He went on Google, typing the words: **Charlotte Evans. **

A whole lot of links popped up, and he clicked on the first of them. It was an article from a newspaper.

Troy froze.

It was about the crash.

He scrolled down and started reading.

… _on Saturday. The police don't know yet how it happened, but the driver must have lost control of the car. Al Olson, the truck driver who hit them, didn't have time enough to stop his truck. Charlotte Evans will be leaving back a husband and two kids. The girl, who was in the car with her, is in a coma, and no-one is sure if she's gonna survive. "We can only hope" Katie Bolton, a good friend of Charlotte, says, "We don't want to lose Sharpay too. But I think she'll make it through, she's a strong girl." Charlotte Evans had a nice job, where she worked as a nurse, while taking care of her two kids and the family's big house in Albuquerque. However…_

Troy stopped reading.

Sharpay really did deserve some happiness.

If talking to Aaron was gonna make her happy, then Ryan shouldn't be standing in the way of it!

Troy stood up, turned the computer off and approached Ryan's table again. He sat on the chair, and firmly said: "Ryan, we need to talk."

--

"Thanks for making this, Shar." Ryan said, finishing his dinner.

"You're welcome." Sharpay smiled, "Did it taste ok?"

"Yeah, it was fine." Ryan said, "You're an awesome cook, Shar. When do you make your chocolate chip cookies again? They're so yummy!"

Sharpay paused and looked at Ryan: "Maybe I should make some tomorrow after school? I bet Troy wouldn't mind one. We're rehearsing anyway."

"How's that going?" Ryan said, "The rehearses?"

"They're going good." Sharpay smiled, "How about you and Gabby's? How are your's going?"

"Uhm…" Ryan paused, "We haven't really rehearsed together. Kelsi just gave us a monologue and a song. We're just gonna do it as good as we can. We don't have time to get together."

"Well, that makes it easier for me and Troy then." Sharpay smiled.

"Listen, Shar…" Ryan begun, "Since it's just you and me; what do you say we watch a movie and get all cosy?"

Sharpay giggled, "I'd love that. Give me 15 minutes to change and such?"

Ryan smiled and went into the movie room. He picked a random movie and then he grabbed the phone.

He knew the number by heart.

And if he hadn't known it, it wouldn't matter anyway, 'cause it was speed dial 3.

It had always been.

He looked at the phone, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, but then he hit the button and placed it against his left ear; he waited for the other end to be picked up.

"Yes?"

"Aaron?" Ryan said, "Hi, it's Ryan; I have something to discuss with you…"

* * *

_Oh Yay! I finished another chapter. This one wasn't too long or anything, but I hope it was ok x3 ? Thanks to you all for reading, next chapter should be here soon, if anyone is interested? Hmm, ain't I lucky? I've got vacation now, eh? It's the best! Which will also mean I'll get more time to write, and maybe start on the story I've been thinking about. We'll see, shall we ?_

_And a word from the wonderful mouths of Friends: _

_**Monica:** (entering from bedroom) Okay, I'll be back in just a minute. Oh, Phoebe I'm sorry that I left lipstick marks on the phone. _

_**Phoebe:** You didn't leave lipstick marks on the phone. _

_**Monica:** Oh, then it must've been you. Bye. (leaves) _

_**Phoebe:** (angrily) Bye-bye! (to Ross) That's why I moved out. _

_**Ross:** Hey, y'know while we're on that, when are you gonna tell my sister that you don't live here anymore._

_**Phoebe:** I think on some levels she already knows._

_Oh lol, I just love Phoebe ;p Please review me, guys, 'cause I freaking fucking love ya' all, **tootles, **Stessa. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi to everyone ;p I'm cheery today, FYI. And that's probably because I have vacation! Yay me! (in the great honour of London Tipton) Soo, next chapter is up, and I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter, as always; they do make me smile. But I'm also so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so (how long should I go on?) so, so, so.. sorry about the long delay. I've just had so much to do, and then I felt like watching 6 episodes of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody when I should have been writing, so it took me even longer :( - Hope it's worth the wait…_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't get why you people always think I own High School Musical?

* * *

_

**When Will They See?**

**Chapter 18. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

It was Friday.

Yippie-yay.

The weekend was finally approaching and Sharpay had a feeling that she really needed it.

The day before had been horrible. People had stared her down, yelled at her and everything, and even though she'd tried her best to ignore it, she hadn't been able to completely shut them out.

It just wasn't human possible.

Sharpay dressed down that day. She decided to show off some of her favourite clothes, which consisted of little boys shorts, knee-socks and tops.

She picked one of the outfits Troy hadn't seen yet, and did her hair and make-up. She had a feeling that today wasn't gonna go smooth, but still easier than yesterday.

At least she hoped it would be.

She had plans with the girls Saturday, and with Ryan Sunday.

She was all set for the weekend, which meant that she and Troy would not have time to rehearse again, unless he could get together today.

Yeah, she was gonna have to ask him that.

She bounced down the stairs, in a really cheery mood. Her dad had already left, and Ryan was eating cereal at the table.

"Morning!" she smiled, her happiness reaching the sky, "Are you ready to go, Mr. Ry?"

Ryan swallowed a mouthful and looked at his watch, "Why would we leave now? We have plenty of time."

"Because I have things to do." Sharpay smiled.

Ryan didn't attempt to move, so she just shrugged it off and went for the door; "Take your own car, sir Slowly!"

And then the front door smacked close.

--

Sharpay was just getting some things out of her locker, when Troy approached her.

"Hi!" she squealed and jumped into his open arms.

"Hey!" he smiled, quickly kissing her, "Why are you so happy!?"

"It's weekend soon." Sharpay replied, turning back to her locker, "And then you're here, aren't you?"

"Well yeah…" Troy smiled, but then his eyes caught the famous doll picture, "Is that me!?"

Sharpay giggled and took the picture out of her locker, "Yes, isn't it cute?"

"Oh my God!" Troy said, "What if someone saw? I'd be dead meat, Pay!"

"Oh, if one of your basketball friends saw this?" she implied, shooting glances down the hall to both sides, to see if she would be able to tease him. She would. Taylor, Gabriella and Chad were walking towards them, so maybe it could be fun to tease him.

"Sharpay put it away!" Troy said, when he saw Chad a few feet away.

"Uh, Chad!?" Sharpay said, and bounced around Troy and towards their friends, "You've got to see this!" she waved the picture over her head while their friends approached them.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"Look!" Sharpay said, but just s she was about to show it to Chad, Troy snapped it. She turned around, startled, "No! Troy!" she snapped, "Give it back to me!"

"Why would I?" Troy asked, acting like he was studying the picture very intensely.

"Because it's mine!" Sharpay said, taking a step closer to him.

He took a step back, "But it's me who's in it."

"Give it!" she said, "Give it, give it, give it!"

"Hmm. No!"

Sharpay got an angry look on her face, and then she did something drastic. She jumped forward and landed on Troy's back, since he'd just turned around.

"Whoa, Pay!" Troy chuckled, "What are you doing up there!"

"Give it to me!" Sharpay yelled, banging her closed fits at his chest, "I want it!"

"No way!" Troy said, trying to get her off of him, "You're on top of me, why would I give you the picture!?"

"Duh!," Sharpay said, flicking a finger against his forehead, "Because it's mine!"

"Well, good morning, Sharpay; I see you're having fun!" Coach Bolton interrupted them.

Sharpay looked up to find her boyfriend's father giving them an odd stare. She decided it would be better to get off of him now, so she slid down Troy's back, "Oh, hi, Coach." She smiled.

"Uh…" Coach Bolton looked at her, "What were you doing?"

Sharpay crossed her arms in front of her chest; "Troy took my picture and I want it back."

"You're such a tattle tail!" Troy said, handing her the picture.

"Thank you." Sharpay smiled, and grabbed it, "See, who always win? Me, I do!"

"You don't always win!" Troy said, "I always win when we play ball."

"Yeah okay." Sharpay said, making a funny face, "But that's like the only thing you ever win at. I win at all the other stuff we do."

Troy squeezed his eyebrows together, "What do we do?"

"I don't know!" she smiled, put the picture in her locker and closed it, "Anyway…"

Coach Bolton decided to speak up again; "Well, Sharpay, I just wanted to ask you to spend the night at our house. You know, Katie and I have a dinner party to attend to, and we figured Troy didn't want to be alone. He could have asked you himself, but he left the house this morning before I got a chance to tell him."

"I don't know." Sharpay said, teasing Troy again, "I guess I can think about it."

"What!?" Troy exclaimed.

"It's a really tough decision, Troy!"

"Uh-uh, no it's not!" Troy said, "How about you just get your ass to my house?"

"I guess I could do that…" she tempted, "_Fine_... I'll spend a night with my boyfriend. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, very!" Troy said.

Just then Coach Bolton turned around and looked at Chad, Taylor and Gabriella; "Is it just me who didn't get a word of that? Why did she act like she didn't want to go?"

Taylor just shot Sharpay and Troy a worried look and shrugged her shoulders, sending Coach Bolton a sorry glare.

--

The day didn't get as bad as the one before.

They still got some rude snide marks, but I all helped a little that Gabriella was walking down the halls with them. After all, the school had been angry about Troy cheating on her, which he hadn't done, but they didn't know that.

And well, if Gabriella was ok with Troy and Sharpay, then they couldn't really be mad about it.

Now they just teased Sharpay about her basketball abilities, and the fact that she had played in a skirt and tight top, which a lot of boys found incredibly amusing.

And a lot of people asked Troy how he'd managed to unfreeze Sharpay, but they just ignored them.

So all in all, the day was ok.

When the last bell finally rang, Troy and Sharpay grabbed the books they'd need for homework and hurried outside. Sharpay was gonna go home, pack the stuff she needed and then head to Troy's right away.

She wanted to spend some time with his parents before they had to leave for their dinner party. It's was 3:45; so she didn't have much time.

She quickly threw some clothes into her bag for the next day, along with something to sleep in. Then all her toiletries, and then she left a note for her father if he got home and didn't know where she was.

But she brought her cell with her, so he could always call her, anyway.

She hurried into her car and drove the short way to Troy's house.

When she hurriedly knocked on the door, it was Katie who opened; "Hi Sharpay!" she said, "You're fast, girl!"

Sharpay smiled, "Yeah well, I wanted to catch you before you had to go to dinner."

"Good!" Katie said, "I'm just done making coffee and I have fresh baked cookies."

"Uh, yum!" Sharpay smiled, and followed her into the kitchen. She lazily threw her bag by the door. God, she was so comfy around here.

"I'll go find Troy and Jack." Katie said, "I think they're outside."

Sharpay smiled and took a seat by the kitchen table while Katie went to find her husband and son.

Two minutes later all three of them came in, and Troy greeted her with a kiss; "Hi Pay!"

"Hey…" she smiled, "And hi Jack!"

"Hi Sharpay." Jack smiled, "Nice to see you can walk yourself now."

Sharpay giggled, "Yeah, but he deserved it!"

They all took a seat and Katie started pouring coffee in their cups. She pushed the plate of cookies towards Sharpay, who gladly took one.

"What do you mean ´can walk´?" Katie asked, looking at Jack.

"Oh," he smiled, "Sharpay was just climbing Troy's back this morning. Apparently he took one of her pictures."

"Well, I was on it, and she was going to show it to Chad, Gabby and Tay!" Troy protested.

Sharpay just giggled.

"They've seen pictures of you before." Katie said, crooking an eyebrow.

"Well, not this kinda picture." Sharpay smiled, "He was playing with dolls!"

"Uh, from when you were little?" Katie laughed, "All boys must have a feminine side, huh?"

Troy angry crossed his arms. Why did the three of them always pair up against him?

"So, what do you plan on doing tonight?" Jack questioned, looking at the two teens.

"Uh…" Sharpay looked at Troy, "I don't know. You've got any ideas Troy?"

Troy loosed up and smiled, "Hmm, maybe. We can just order some pizza and watch movies? And rehearse our monologue, of course."

Sharpay giggled, "Yeah, that does sound fun! We're gonna have to win them, y'know?"

"I know, because I really want to star in a play with you."

"Ditto." Sharpay smiled.

--

After Troy's parents left around 5., Troy and Sharpay got to really enjoy each other's company. Not that they didn't enjoy it before, but it was limit how much they could kiss each other when Troy's parents were right there.

They had just missed each other so much, and as soon as the car was out of sight, they made themselves comfortable at the couch in the living room, and popped in a movie.

They didn't pay much attention to it though, they were too busy, exploring each other's lips and enjoying each other's touches.

"I've missed you, Pay…" Troy smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Not as much as I've missed you." she said, looking him in the eyes, "It's crazy. When I'm not with you, I feel so empty."

Troy smiled and hugged her close to him, "I know what you mean. Do you think it'll be this way forever?"

"I don't know…" Sharpay said, not daring to think of ever not feeling this way for Troy, "I hope it will."

"Me too…" Troy said.

He kissed her again, and she melted into him. There was really no way to describe it. Neither of them had ever felt like this before, and still they were so sure it was real. They were so sure it really was it.

They couldn't imagine not having the other one in their life.

"Hey Troy…" Sharpay interrupted, pushing her lips slightly away from his, "I'll sleep in your bed tonight, wont I?"

Troy chuckled, "I have no problem with that, so if you want to, it's fine by me."

"I want to." Sharpay smiled, "When do your parents get home?"

"Around 10 or 11, I think." Troy said, throwing her a suggestive look, "We have to take care of _that_ before they get here."

"I know," Sharpay giggled, "That's why I asked, silly!"

"So, you want to eat now, and then watch a movie, and…." Troy trailed off.

"Yup, though I'm not that hungry. But we'll order some pizza. We can always heat it up later, right?"

"Of course!" Troy said, getting up, "Anything for you, my sweet love."

"God, Troy, you're so corny!" Sharpay laughed.

"Yup, but you like it!"

--

"Monday?" Ryan questioned, "That's a deal then. I'll catch you there. Stay safe."

He hung up the phone and looked at the big schedule on Sharpay's desk. She did have time Monday. She was auditioning too, so it was all perfect.

Ryan sighed contently.

He knew he'd done the right thing. He wasn't sure if it was the brightest, smartest thing to do, but it was the right one.

At least for his sister.

He left her room, to go call Kelsi.

--

They ordered pizza and ate a little, but not that much. They placed the rest in the fridge, ready to heat up if they got hungry later.

Then they decided to watch the next movie in Troy's room, and decided on ´A Walk to Remember´ again. Sharpay had no idea why her boyfriend had movies like that, but she wasn't even going to ask him about it. Last time he'd told her Taylor had been the cause of his ownership of the movie, so he was probably gonna say the same again.

"This movie is awesome!" Troy said, "It's one of the few movies like that, that I really like."

"Really?" Sharpay said, "I don't like it that much. I don't think this couple is real. They're too, I dunno perfect."

"But Pay!" Troy said, "This guy is far from perfect and the girl has leukaemia?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Sharpay babbled, and by the look he gave her; she continued; "I just think that their relationship is a little boring. It's not like it's the end of the world that their school doesn't like them together, or that she's a little Mrs. Perfect. It never bothered you with Gabby. That she was so perfect."

"Nah…" Troy trailed off, "Though I found her too perfect sometimes. It got boring!"

"Exactly!" Sharpay said, pointing dramatically at the TV, "That's my point! She's a little boring, therefore the movie is boring. You see?"

Troy laughed, "You pay way too much attention to the small things, Pay."

"Well, this stuff interests me." Sharpay smiled, "I mean, it's like, if someone didn't play basketball following the right rules, you know you'd stop them and tell them. I know I would too, but just for you to get the picture."

"I guess you're right." Troy said.

"You bet your ass I am, Bolton!" Sharpay giggled, looking at him with those big brown eyes again.

He just loved them so much.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss, "So, we're back to Bolton now, eh?"

"I just missed it." Sharpay giggled, kissing him once more.

"You did?" Troy paused, "Oh, really?"

"Hmm-mm…" Sharpay mumbled, and then she couldn't really resist any longer.

She leaned back on his bed, which they were sitting on, Troy quickly followed her, his lips never leaving hers. He rested on top of her, and she felt safe by his body, so sure that nothing bad could happen to her as long as she had him.

She ran her hands through his hair, and enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her body.

They were everywhere.

Her hair, her hips, her stomach, her thighs.

He kissed her neck, and she felt herself go weak.

He really had a power over her, that no-one else had ever had, and she was sure he must be the only one who'd ever get it. Not one of her former boyfriends or guys she'd shared kisses with had made her feel this desperate.

She couldn't get enough of him.

She had to be with him all the time. Just catch him in their 5 minutes break, because if she didn't, she'd lose her mind.

But good news was, he felt like that too.

She felt him tugging in her yellow top, and she lifted her upper body to let him take it off of her. He obliged, and it ended on the floor.

Troy was thrilled with this new exposed part of her body. It wasn't like it was all new to him, he'd seen it before; but only one time, and it had all been a little rushed. It had been the first time for both of them there, so it was all about getting it done.

This time he wanted to do it even slower. He just wanted to enjoy this time with her, because it meant so much to him.

He leaned down and started blowing little puffs of air on her stomach, making her tingle. He could hear her giggle, and looked up at her.

She gave him a soft smile, and he gave her another kiss. On her lips, her cheek, her neck, and then the valley between her breasts.

"I love you." she whispered, stroking his hair away from his eyes.

He smiled and stroked her cheek, "I love you too."

She kissed him again, and got rid of his shirt. It was in the way of her good view, anyway.

She trailed her hands down his chest, and around him, on his back.

They kissed again.

The passion build between them, making them long for more, which they knew was coming. It could only be described as passion, nothing else would fit the way they felt. It was almost breathtaking.

She looked him in the eye, asking for permission.

It was given, so she reached out and sipped his jeans open, and soon they were joining her top and his shirt on the floor, in a big pile of clothes which only got bigger when Sharpay's black shorts and socks went that way too.

She giggled again, enjoying the feeling of having him right there in the moment. It was something special. It was just them. Right there, with each other, nothing else mattered anymore, except for the fact that he had her, and she had him. It was everything that meant something.

"It's happening again;" she whispered, kissing his lips lightly, "And just like that. You kiss me, and my feet is swept away. You touch me, and my mind go blank. You just being there, is everything, and all that stuff happens. I can't say I care much for everything else, as long as I have you, and you have me."

Troy smiled.

It was _so_ Sharpay to say something like that in a moment like this.

But it didn't matter to him.

She only gave him permission.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter, though it was a little short. And please, I'll ask you this; where does your limits go with sex references and stuff like that? I don't want to take it too far, 'cause I'd like to keep my audience (I've got you know, haven't I?; so why should I let you go?) plus keep you entertained. It's not to avoid sex and such in my stories, after all they are lovesick teenagers, so, you probably know the feeling. Just tell me what you think, and I'll try to make sure everyone is comfortable with everything! That's really all I'm asking of you; (that; plus review, but you'll have to do that if you want to tell me what you think, so no point of asking you) I'm gonna do it anyway though; will you please review? Thank you!_

_Friends quote for my friends; _

_**Joey:** I-I can't handle this, you guys. _

_**Chandler:** Y'know what, I can handle it, handle's my middle name. Actually it's the ah, middle part of my first name._

_Thanks to all you guys, you're freaking awesome for reading this, **tootles, **Stessa ;p _


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello to you all! Thanks a lot again for the reviews, especially AK-tutti, who wrote me a wonderful long review! Thank you honey. Here is the next chapter, for you all. And sorry about the mega long delay xD ! _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

_

**When Will They See?**

**Chapter 19. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

Katie woke Sharpay and Troy up the next morning.

She didn't find anything unusual, because Troy and Sharpay had both been up after their little thing last night, and they'd dressed, and slept in their PJs just like they were supposed to.

"Good morning, you two!" Katie smiled, and opened Troy's drapes, "Breakfast is ready."

Sharpay groggily sat up in bed and looked at Katie with an angry glare, "It's way too early."

"Boy," Katie exclaimed, toying with Sharpay, "You really ain't that pretty in the morning."

Sharpay woke up by that one, "Hey!" she exclaimed, and hurried out of bed, but Katie was already out the door, afraid to be caught by Sharpay and her anger.

Sharpay sighed and looked at Troy. He was still sleeping. His head was on the pillow, his mouth wide open. She could see a little drool on the pillowcase.

"So, charming." Sharpay sarcastically mumbled. However she kneed down next to him, and gently shook him; "Troy!?" she said, "Troy, _honey_, you have to get up!"

He mumbled something, but Sharpay couldn't make out what it was. And then he slapped her hands away, and turned to the other side.

"Fine." Sharpay told herself, "I only have to leave by 10. I'll just let him sleep."

She stood up and checked herself in the mirror, wanting to look somewhere normal for her boyfriend's parents. And when she found that she was decent, she hurried down the stairs and into kitchen.

"Morning!" she sang, and took a seat, "Troy is still sleeping, I don't want to wake him. I just have to get up, I have somewhere to be at 10:30."

"Okay." Katie smiled, "Troy was never a morning person."

"I know." Sharpay nodded, taking a cup to pour milk in. "If he's not up before I go, can you please tell him that I'll call tonight?"

"Sure," Katie said, "Anything for you, Pay."

Sharpay smiled, just as Jack made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning you two!" Jack said, ruffling his messy hair, "It's nice to have two girls in the house now, eh? Just like I was supposed to."

"He wanted to have one more kid back then." Katie smiled, "But I didn't feel well after having Troy, so our doctor said it would be a bad idea."

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah, some women just can't take it. – and that's why I'm never gonna have kids!"

Katie sighed, "You do realize that if you marry Troy, I'm gonna force you, right?"

At first Sharpay thought she was serious, but then she cracked a smile, and Sharpay sighed in relief.

She giggled.

"But it is hard to be the only woman here." Katie continued, handing Jack a cup, "It would have been nice to have a girl. But now I have you all the time, so it's really ok."

"And it's good for me too." Sharpay smiled, "Because I'm the only woman back home too. I swear, Ry and dad does not do a single thing! Who does all the cleaning? Uhm, me!"

Katie laughed, "I guess most men just don't want to. I can't get Troy to clean his room, and I'm not allowed. It's really messy in there."

"I've noticed!" Sharpay laughed. But then she paused, "You two are great." She told them, "It's really wonderful how you treat me. Not all would have done that."

"We love you, Sharpay." Jack said, "My sons girlfriend or not, you'll always be welcome here."

--

Sharpay stormed into the mall, 10 minutes late. She just hoped that Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi didn't kill her.

She looked around, trying to spot them, and found them sitting by the little pound that had been build a while ago.

She dramatically waved at them, and ran down there, catching her breath, "You guys, I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" she paused, "But I woke up late and then I had to eat and I… Do you forgive me?"

Taylor looked at her and smiled, "It's okay, Shar, Kels got here two minutes ago, and we didn't get mad at her, so it wouldn't be fair to get mad at you, now would it?"

"Phew!" Sharpay smiled, and then she hugged them all, "But I slept at Troy's, believe it or not, his mother let us sleep in for awhile, she woke us around 9. Well, me, 'cause Troy is a sleepyhead!" she paused and looked at Gabriella, who had a frown on her face, "Uh, I'm sorry, Gabby, you want me to shut up? I'm just so excited!"

"It's okay, Shar!" Gabriella laughed, "I'm not mad, it's fine for you to talk about Troy."

"Really?"

"I mean it." Gabriella smiled.

"Uh, goodie!" Sharpay squealed, "What do you want to do first? Shop, shop or shop?"

"I think we'd like to shop!" Taylor giggled, and then she grabbed Sharpay's hands and dragged her towards the first and the best store in the mall.

Gabriella soon grabbed a cute skirt and rushed into a dressing room, pulling some tops along with her.

"We want to see you!" Kelsi demanded, knocking on the door, "Promise to come model for us."

"Only if you other three pick some out too and model for me too!" Gabriella demanded back through the door.

"I guess we're gonna model." Kelsi muttered, turning to look at Taylor and Sharpay, "Girls, find something cute and try it on!"

Sharpay got a huge smile on her face, nodded and hurried down one of the alleys between skirts and skirts and skirts. She stopped in front of a plain red skirt, with lots of layers. There was a ribbon of satin which was meant to tie around the waist. At first she wanted to continue her path, but something told her that the skirt would look amazing on her.

She grabbed one in her size and went to look for something to go with it.

She found the alley with shirts and such, and her eyes immediately caught a white shirt, which was an usual button-up, and she could just picture one of her many red broaches on it.

She wanted to have this. And she wanted to wear it for their audition Monday morning, she'd just have to force Troy into a red shirt too. Maybe she'd even buy him one today.

She grabbed to shirt, and rushed into a dressing room, taking the last one two inches before Taylor got there.

"Aw, man!" Taylor exclaimed, looking at the closed door, "Can't we share one?"

Sharpay popped her head out and shot her smile, "Sure, I have no problem with that!"

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Sharpay giggled and opened the door full way even though she was only in her underwear, "I'm a nice person."

Taylor shook her head and hurried inside, smacking the door close behind her, "I wouldn't open the door that wide if I were you. Troy might get mad!"

"Why would he get mad?" Sharpay questioned, slipping into the red skirt.

"Well…" Taylor trailed off, not knowing what to say, "Never mind. Wow, look at you, what a babe!?"

"Speaking of the obvious, but thank you." Sharpay smirked, hitting Taylor lightly on the shoulder.

There was a knock on their door, "Girls!?"

It was Gabriella.

"Yeah?" Taylor questioned.

"Ready to do some modelling?" Gabriella asked, sticking her foot under the door.

"Yup!" Sharpay smiled, "I am, but Taylor hasn't even taken off her clothes yet."

"Hurry up, Tay!" Gabriella squealed, banging loudly on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, Gabby, shut up!" Taylor said.

"I'll go outside." Sharpay said, and slipped out the door. She got outside, and found Gabriella in a cute blue skirt with a light pink tee. "Looking good, ms. Montez." Sharpay giggled.

"I just did something deadly embarrassing." Gabriella whispered.

"Uh, what was it?" Sharpay said, "Something worse than dropping your lunch at me in the school cafeteria?"

Gabriella paused, "Did I ever say sorry for that?"

"About a gazillion times, but I never told you that I forgive you." Sharpay smiled.

"Thank you." Gabriella said, giving her a hug.

"What did you do anyway?" Taylor exclaimed, her voice hoarse, coming from the dressing room.

"I went looking for Kelsi," Gabriella said, turning a light shade of pink, "So, I knocked on one of the dressing rooms, and took the handle, opened the door, which surprisingly wasn't locked. Then I go inside expecting it to be Kelsi, but it was one of the seniors form our school!"

Sharpay and Taylor burst into fits of laughter, and Gabriella frowned.

"Not funny, guys!" she squealed.

Just then Kelsi approached them, wearing a… skirt!?

"Oh my God!" Sharpay said, "Kelsi, you're gorgeous! I can't believe you're going out with the goofus I have for a brother!"

Taylor quickly jolted the door open, curios to see Kelsi, "Wow…" she smiled, "You are a babe, Kels!"

Kelsi slightly blushed and waved her hand in front of her face, "Nah…" she smiled, "You... c'mon now, Tay?"

Taylor smiled. She stepped out of the dressing room, and they all looked at each other, taking in their differences in clothes and just all in all.

"Wow…" Gabriella said, "We do make a weird foursome, don't we?"

Sharpay nodded, "But that just means it'll never get boring!"

Kelsi laughed, "I can't believe I was so scared of you, Shar! You're sweet."

"Thank you, and just so the three of you know;" Sharpay paused, "I'm sorry for being mean to you through the years. I really am."

--

After trying on clothes, and in Sharpay's case, buying, they decided to go eat something.

"Uh, there is this cute little café right down the street…" Taylor began, "And we could go…"

"No way!" Sharpay interrupted, her eyes catching a big golden M, "McDonald's, baby!"

"You don't mean that do you?" Gabriella asked.

"The hell I do!" Sharpay said, grabbed their arms and rushed in to find a seat. She decided on a big table, putting her bags on a spare chair, "Uh, I love McDonald's' food. It's the best!"

"And I, who thought that you didn't even know what McDonald's _was_!" Kelsi sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Kels!" Sharpay giggled, slapping her playfully across the arm.

"Yeah, shut, up, Kels!" Gabriella agreed, "And go order for all of us!"

Kelsi sighed and stood up, "What do you want then?"

They told her what they wanted and Sharpay gave her the cash ("_C'mon, I insist you guys!_"), and Kelsi slandered to the front desk while the other three giggled with each other.

Kelsi came back a while later with their cokes, and some of the food. The rest of it were delivered later. The girls just chatted and ate their food, but suddenly they were interrupted:

"Hi girls!?" a voice hollered.

Sharpay frowned, "Did that just…?"

"Sound like your brother and your boyfriend?" Taylor asked, "Yup."

Sharpay turned around to find Troy and Ryan approaching them. Troy greeted her with a quick peck on the lips; "Hi… What are you doing here?"

"We were hanging around at your house," Troy explained, "When your brother suddenly wanted to see what you guys were up to, so we decided to go here. What are you doing?"

"Uh, eating!?" Taylor said, "Duh!"

Ryan took a seat between Gabriella and Kelsi, and snapped one of her fries, "So, have you girls bought the whole store?"

"Uhm, no…" Gabriella said, "Only Shar. She is a wild shopper."

"I'll show you my closet one day and you'll know." Sharpay smiled, and then she turned to look at Troy, "What were you doing at my house anyway? I told you I wasn't home."

"I didn't come because of you, silly!" Troy said, "I had a thing with Ry."

Sharpay crooked her eyebrow. Since when did her brother and Troy get along? Since when did they have a thing?

"I'm sorry!" Taylor squealed, "A moment to laugh of that! You two had _a thing_!?"

"Yes, what's so funny?" Ryan asked, still snapping Kelsi's fries once in awhile.

"Uhm, just the fact that you and Troy have nothing in common." Sharpay pointed out, "What are you up to?"

Troy looked at her, a glimpse in his eyes, "Must you know everything, Pay?" he asked, "You know, I do have a life that doesn't revolve around you?"

"Oh really?" Sharpay said, "Then I guess I should stop coming over all the time if I'm such a bore to you?"

"You know you can't keep away from me?!"

"Oh, you wish, Bolton!" Sharpay said, stuffing one of her fries into his mouth, "I think it's the other way around. Who is the horny one of the two of us?"

Ryan immediately covered his ears, "Sharpay, shut up! I don't want to hear about my sister's interactions with guys!"

Sharpay shot him a nice view of her white teeth, "Sorry Ry."

He took his hands down again, and looked at her, "That's quite all right, Shar. Just don't mention it again."

Sharpay and Troy laughed, completely understanding Ryan's trouble.

"So, everyone set for the audition on Monday?" Taylor asked, looking at them.

"Ryan and I haven't even rehearsed yet." Gabriella said, "It doesn't matter anyway; Troy and Sharpay are gonna get it so…"

"Not so sure about that, Gabby." Sharpay smiled, "You should have more confidence in yourself."

"Yeah, right." Gabriella smiled, rolling her eyes.

Then Gabriella and Kelsi started questioning Taylor about her relationship with Chad, and Sharpay leaned back in her chair, sipping her cola light. She was really tired, the last couple of days had worn it all out in her.

She just listened to her friends talk and talk, while her eyes wandered around the room. Suddenly her eyes caught someone through the window.

What the hell were they doing here!?

She looked around, hoping that they wouldn't go in here, but on the other hand… as long as they were out there, her and her friends wouldn't be able to leave McDonald's.

It was Nick, Melanie and some other people that Sharpay didn't know.

It was just unbelievable. Troy would flip on Nick, and Nick would flip on Troy, while Sharpay herself would yell at him.

She swallowed her cola and took a fry into her mouth again, while she kept studying them, chatting outside near the pond.

She took another fry, and then another.

"Sharpay!" Ryan's voice cut through.

She looked at him, popping yet another fry into her mouth, "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" she said, food flying everywhere, "Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Look, Shar," Ryan said, "I always knows when something is wrong. You keep stuffing some sort of food into your mouth, and talk without swallowing."

Sharpay swallowed her food and took a sip of her coke, "It's just… Nick is right outside."

All of them turned around and glanced through the windows, while Sharpay took her head in her hands, "Great guys, make it obvious that we're staring at them!"

"Uh…"

They all turned around.

"Sorry, Shar." Taylor mumbled, biting her lip.

"Oh, I'm gonna go out there and kill him!" Troy said, already tempting to get up.

Sharpay grabbed his arm, and dragged him right back there, before he even managed to take a step, "Oh no, mister! You ain't going nowhere!" she pushed him into the chair again, "If you go out there, I'll kill you."

Troy smiled at her, "You'll kill me, but still kiss me right?"

Sharpay smacked his face away and looked at her friends, "Okay, I need the bathroom, will you keep an eye on him while I go?"

Taylor nodded, "I'm an expert in keeping eyes, I have Chad, so you just leave."

Sharpay giggled and hurried into the bathroom.

"All right, facts on the table!" Gabriella said, "Shar is gone now, so what were you two doing together? I know it's something about her!?"

"We can't tell you!" Troy said, shaking his head, "You're gonna tell Sharpay."

"No we wont!" Taylor said, her eyes getting big, "What are you up to, please tell us?"

"Yes Troy…" Gabriella pouted, "Please, tell us…?"

Ryan shook his head, "No Troy, don't give into them. They're gonna kiss and tell. Sorry ladies, you'll see it soon though."

"Really?" Kelsi questioned, "But what is it with Sharpay?"

"Oh, Kels don't know, does she?" Taylor asked.

"Knows what?"

"That Sharpay isn't Ryan's sister!"

"She's not?"

"No, she's…" Taylor paused, "Speaking of her, here she comes. I'll give you the 411 later instead, Kels."

They all turned around to see her coming back towards them, but she got preoccupied on the way.

A little boy was running towards the doors, but he crashed right into her, falling straight on his butt, his toy breaking on the hard floor. He immediately started to cry.

"Oh," Sharpay said, kneeing down to him, "Are you okay there, fellow?"

The little boy looked at her, tears streaming down his face, "It hurts."

"Come on, Big Guy." Sharpay smiled, taking his hand, "Stand up with me. Where's your parents?"

"Outside, I had to use the bathroom!" he said, his tears stopping, "My toy!"

"Oh!" Sharpay said, she bend down and picked up the three pieces which had been pulled apart, "You want me to fix it for ya' before we find your parents?"

He nodded, and Sharpay picked him up on her arm.

"So what's your name?" she questioned, looking at him, walking towards their table.

"It's Sam." The boy sniffed.

"All right Sam, my name is Sharpay." Sharpay said, "And this is all my friends. Come sit with me two seconds, and dry your eyes. How old are you?"

"4." He said.

Sharpay sat down on her chair and placed him on her knees, "Ok, I'm way older than you then."

Sam giggled, "How old?"

"I can't tell you," Sharpay said, shaking her head dramatically, "It's top secret." She took a napkin from the table and started to clean his face for tears.

"Why?" he asked.

"A woman never reveals her age." Sharpay whispered, looking him deep in the eye, "You see who this is? This is my friend Troy, maybe he can fix your toy. Do you want to ask him?"

Sam nodded.

"Please Troy?" Sharpay smiled.

Troy grabbed the broken toy and started putting the pieces back together while Sharpay chatted with the little boy. He couldn't believe her sometimes. She was amazing. And she said she don't want kids? Huh?

"There you go." Troy smiled, handing her the toy.

"Okay," Sharpay said, "I'll be back soon, Sam and I are going to find his parents." She stood up, still with Sam on her arms, grabbed the toy and hurried outside.

"Now, where is your parents, Sam?" she questioned.

"Over there!" Sam pointed.

Sharpay looked and saw a woman, a man and a girl. She approached them, "Hi! Do you miss this fellow?"

"Sam!" the woman smiled, and she looked at Sharpay, a little laid off, "What happened?"

"He fell and hurt his butt." Sharpay smiled, letting Sam down, "I just comforted him a little bit and fixed his toy, right Sam?"

Sam nodded, smiling at her.

"So, you good now, Sam?" Sharpay asked, kneeing down to be on eyelevel with him again.

"Yes, thank you." Sam smiled.

"Great." She smiled, ruffled his hair, and went right into McDonald's again.

--

Troy looked up as Sharpay sat down next to him again.

"Uh?" he questioned, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That thing you had with that little boy?" Troy asked, "I thought you didn't like kids?"

"I never said that!" Sharpay said, looking surprised at him.

"But you said you don't want to have kids?" Troy said.

"Yes, and that is the difference." Sharpay defended herself, "Just because I don't want kids, doesn't mean I don't like them?"

"Oh, you can't honestly say that you don't want kids, Shar!" Gabriella said.

"She did," Troy nodded, "She already told my mom and grandma too. Do you have any idea of how sad they were about that, Pay? My mom was really disappointed in you."

Sharpay's jaw dropped, "We're only 15!"

"I'm kidding, Pay!" Troy laughed, "But seriously; the way you just acted with that boy… It's pretty hard to believe that you don't want kids."

Sharpay laughed, "We're not having this talk are we? _Seriously_ Troy!"

"I'm just saying…" Troy mumbled, "You know I want kids."

"Yeah, but who says we're even together when we reach that point in out lives?" Sharpay asked, ignoring the fact that they were arguing in front of their friends.

"I do!" Troy said, "Because I want to. You have to tell me you'll think about it?"

"All right, all right!" Sharpay said, "I already promised your mom that, so it's no biggie."

"You did?" Troy asked.

Sharpay nodded, "I swear, your mom is one smooth talker."

Troy chuckled and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"Love you too, Bolton."

--

Sharpay stepped out of her bathroom, wearing her pink silk boxers and white tank top. She tiredly scratched her head and yawned.

Today had been even more exhausting than yesterday.

It had been fun, bonding with Gabby, Tay and Kels.

But the boys sorta ruined it when they showed up, because it was an all girls day. But it turned out okay. She just hated the fact that Troy got so worked up over the whole kids thing. It was not like they were gonna have kids in the near future. And it wasn't even sure that they'd be the ones to have kids together, though Sharpay sincerely hoped they would.

She loved Troy.

And she loved his parents too.

She sighed and got under covers. It was only 11:30, but she was worn out.

Tomorrow was her day with Ryan, and she couldn't wait. It was so long since it'd been just the two of them, and she missed him with all her heart.

As she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but wonder what Troy and Ryan had been doing together before they went to the mall to meet them. They had been hiding something, and she was sure it was about her.

She wanted to know!

On the other hand… They were probably planning something for her if that was. Something big. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

She flopped a hand to the side, and it hit her cell which was lying on her night table. She picked it up and quickly dialled Troy's number, just wanting to chat with him.

He picked it up real fast; "Hi baby."

"Hi Troy…" she whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about you, why?"

"You're thinking about me?" Sharpay whispered, "That's so sweet!"

"Well I love you, don't I?" Troy questioned, "So what did you want?"

"Just to chat… and, hmm… tell you I love you."

"I love you too, Pay." Troy smiled.

"When can we get together again?"

"I don't know…" Troy answered, "I guess I can ask my parents if you could spend the night Monday/Tuesday?"

"Yup, that sounds good. Can't get together tomorrow at all, so I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Sharpay giggled, "Good night, Troy."

"Good night, Pay."

* * *

_Well, there you go. The end of chapter 19. This was mainly fluffy too, but as some of you predicted; the kids thing was brought up again! xD Uhm, thanks for reading, all of you. The next chapter should be here soon, (God, I hope so ;p) at least sooner than this one, because that was a mayor long delay, I'll say! (hey, that rhymed!) . And sorry about the spelling mistakes in this one, but I'm so tired, it's like pass midnight, and I was up way too early this morning; though it's vacation. And guess what? I'm not gonna be able to sleep in tomorrow either, I hav to work! Feel bad for me, please?__ Anyway, review, too?_

_Friends quote, in honour for the great Friends fans;_

_**Rachel:** Oh, he sees her!_

_**Monica:** Oh, he's catching up to her!_

_**Phoebe:** Oh, she sees him! Oh, they're hugging!_

_**Ross:** He's taking her purse!_

_**Joey:** Uhh, that's not them. I'm gonna go call the police._

_See ya' all later, **tootles, **Stessa :p_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi to you all! I fucking love you guys. You're without a doubt the best readers I've ever had for a story, (seriously). I mean it! Thanks for all the reviews. And for ; Thank you so much for your review, it really made me smile. I would have written you a mail if you'd given me one, but I understand that you want to be anonymous. I just can't believe you thought my story was that good! But because of it, and your review and everything, I dedicate this chapter to you. And to all of you; just so you know, I've skipped Ryan and Sharpay's bonding day to go right to the point._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical, and neither do I own the song "At the Beginning"; it's from "Anastasia", and I don't own "I Fly" either.

* * *

_

**When Will They See?**

**Chapter 20.**

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

Sharpay rushed into Ryan's room that morning, pulling the covers away from him, and pulling his drapes open.

"Get up, loser!" she exclaimed, shaking him rapidly, "We have to go to school!?"

Ryan slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What now, Shar? It's only 7:30. There's a half hour until homeroom!"

"Yeah, I know." Sharpay said, "But I have to catch Troy, and I do believe you have to catch Gabriella, because right after homeroom there's free period. And what is happening during free period?"

"Uh…" Ryan looked thoughtful.

"The audition!" Sharpay said, throwing her arms dramatically into the air, "And I'm not even sure that Troy can his lines yet. I'm gonna have a stroke, Ry, please make sure I keep breathing!"

"Calm down, Shar!" Ryan shot out of bed, "I'll get ready, don't worry."

"Really?" Sharpay asked, giving him one of her looks.

"Yeah…" he said, casually laying his arms around her, "I know it must be important to you when you start chattering like a monkey."

Sharpay laughed, "Thanks Ry, but do get ready! We'll leave in 5 minutes!"

And then she was out the door.

Ryan looked around, helpless.

5 minutes?!

Shit, he had to hurry!

--

Troy was already waiting by her locker when she approached it. She ran into his open arms and gave him a huge hug.

"I've missed you!" she proclaimed, kissing him for good measure.

"I've missed you too, Pay." Troy laughed, "Are you ready for later? My dad has cancelled basketball practise just so he can watch us."

"Really?" Sharpay couldn't believe it, "He must really like me."

"He does." Troy said, taking her hand, "You ready to go to homeroom?"

"Yeah," Sharpay smiled, "But before we go; I have something for you to wear!"

"What? Why?"

"So we match. During the audition."

"Oh…" Troy's face lit up again, "What is it?"

"A shirt!" Sharpay said, pulling a red sating shirt out of her bag, "I do know it's a little out-there, but it's for an audition, and then it's ok to be out there. Like I already pointed out for you; the caster is looking for the one who makes it special."

Troy took the shirt, mentally kicking himself. Oh shit, he had to wear this in front of the entire school. He wanted to throw it away from himself right in that minute, but Sharpay looked so excited, waiting for his reply, and he couldn't do that to her. He loved her, and he didn't want to hurt her; "It's great, Pay!" he smiled, "I'm gonna match you, eh?"

"Yay!" Sharpay said, spinning around, which caused her red skirt to fly around her legs. She stopped and giggled, "But really, Troy, you don't have to act like you like it. I know you wouldn't, but I just thought it would fit."

Then she turned around on her heels and danced down the hall, humming ´I Fly´. Troy laughed at her, and stuffed the shirt into his backpack. He quickly sped up and followed his amazing girlfriend down the hall.

--

Troy sat on the front row, nervously biting his nails. He had Sharpay's hand in his. She was seated at his left, totally calm. She looked at him and slapped his hand away from his mouth.

"You're ruining you nail bonds!" she shrieked.

Troy shot her a look; "I'm a guy!"

Sharpay giggled and shook her head, turning her face back to the audition which was being held in the minute. It was singles audition, and some of them were really hilarious.

Troy swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat and slowly turned his head to look at the many people behind him. Of course the room was full, like it'd been during the opening night of Twinkle Town, but there were many students, when it was only an audition.

Troy's eyes caught his father, who was seated in the back, next to Chad and Taylor.

Chad gave him thumbs up, and Troy gave him a weak smile in reply.

Truth been told, all the students had only come for one thing:

They wanted to see what Troy and Sharpay could possibly have together. They made a cute couple, no doubt about that. They could both act and sing and dance. But what would they be like together?

The school was curious of their new relationship, and that could come in their advances during the audition.

"You don't have to be nervous." Sharpay smiled, "It's just you and me."

"Well, that does help!" Troy said, "I really hope this goes well, Pay."

She quickly kissed his lips, "I wont mess up, and you wont mess up, therefore nothing can go wrong."

Just then Mrs. Darbus entered the stage again, shushing the hall silent.

"And now for the pairs auditions! We only have two signed up, and I think we should greet Ryan and Gabriella first!"

Ryan and Gabriella entered the stage, Gabriella looking really nervous. Sharpay caught her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. Gabriella smiled too and grabbed a microphone, so did Ryan.

Kelsi started playing the piano, and they sung ´You're the One that I Want´ from Grease. They were pretty good, but Sharpay was sure that her and Troy were better. After the song ended, they did a monologue, a piece from the Twinkle Town Musical, actually. And after that, they thought they were done, but Mrs. Darbus surprised them all, by standing up again.

"And now, I have a surprise for you two." She said, "I'll give you a song, and you have to perform it right now, so I can see if you can work together under pressure, and if you do have chemistry. I've felt it necessary to do this, since you've all switched partners. Don't worry Sharpay and Troy will get the same treatment."

Gabriella and Ryan looked kinda scared, but was relieved when Mrs. Darbus had chosen a duet from one of the former musical productions. She gave them a sheet of paper with the lyrics on, and then Kelsi started playing again.

They sang the song well enough, but of course not nearly as good as the one they'd prepared themselves for.

When they were done, Mrs. Darbus called Sharpay and Troy to the stage. They stood up, hand in hand.

"I love you." Troy muttered, before taking a microphone.

"I love you too." Sharpay said, but hadn't really thought about the fact that she already had taken her microphone, so the whole hall heard them. She flushed and let out a giggle, "Well, there you go!" she smiled.

She looked at Kelsi and approached her, whispering something in her ear. Kelsi nodded and Sharpay took a seat in front of the piano, placing her microphone in the holder in front of her.

"Well," Troy told the hall, "Pay will play the piano herself, and we'll be doing a song called ´I Fly´"

Sharpay started to play, and began the song too. She was singing first;

"_La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La La"_

Then it was Troy's turn, walking around the piano, he started to sing;

"_Six AM  
Radio Playin'  
Stumble out of bed  
Runnin' out the door  
A brand new day  
Never thought I'd have this feeling  
Never thought I'd get this far  
But I'm okay_"

Then Sharpay played faster, and the refrain came; they sung that together:

"_And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free_

_When I fly  
When I fly_"

Sharpay took a quick breather, and continued with her part…

"_Thinkin' back  
When there were days  
I could barely make it out the door  
So much doubt  
Changed my mind  
Change my ways  
Wasn't gonna do this anymore  
I turned around"_

Then the song sped up a little again, and they continued together;

"_And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free_

_Like a butterfly  
Who lost his soul  
I choose not to hide  
Anymore _

_Fly  
Oh oh oh  
Fly_

_And I fly  
I close my eyes and kiss the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let back, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free"_

Then the last part of the song started, and Sharpay sang;

"_And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

_When I fly_

When I fly" 

While Troy sang;

"_La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La_"

Sharpay pressed a few keys, and then the song ended.

They stood up and went into the middle of the stage, Troy taking her hand. He kneed down in front of her;

"And just like that, my Beauty, my heart was broken. When I felt you slipping away from me, I couldn't help but cry, I wished and only wished that it would forever be me and you."

"But, Peter!" Sharpay said, pulling her hand away from him, "You have no idea what it felt like. Being held in for so many years. I was just a baby when I got here, and I had no idea what life was like. Until you came. I'll thank you for teaching me what it's like to live and breathe, and what it's like to love, but I can't go with you, I mustn't"

"But Darling!" Troy said, standing up, "I have never felt this way before. I cannot sleep, knowing how you're all alone in this prison. I cannot sleep, knowing that I'll never have you."

"Love is not everything, Peter." Sharpay said, turning to look at him, "It is good, it make us feel, but the one thing that is worth everything, is worth nothing; To live and not to breath, is to truly die in tragedy."

Sharpay smiled and turned around to look at Mrs. Darbus, Troy following her lead.

"Bravo!" Mrs. Darbus cheered, "Brava! It was great! Now, I have the song for you to sing." She handed them two papers, and they took a look at the lyrics.

"Great!" Sharpay squealed, "This song is amazing. You've seen ´Anastasia´, right?"

"Yup!" Troy said, "We can manage this."

Kelsi took a seat behind the piano again, and started playing.

Sharpay had to begin;

"_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_"

Then it was Troy's turn:

"_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart"  
_

Then the song sped up and they linked their hands, walking across the stage, looking only at each other. They joined in together;

"_When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start"_

_And Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey"_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you"_

_  
_Then Sharpay let go of Troy's hand, and took a few steps away from him. It was amazing. It was like this song was made for them. She felt stupid, not having thought of singing that herself. She took a deep breath and sang her line;

_  
"We were strangers on a crazy adventure"_

And Troy followed in suite, singing his line;

_  
"Never dreaming how our dreams would come true"_

They joined in together again, linking their hands, looking deep into each others eyes, almost forgetting that they were standing in front of the entire school, singing their hearts out.

_  
"Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you _

And Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey"

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you"_

_  
_They took a deep breath, and sang again. Pouring their souls into the song. It was amazing how connected they felt.

_  
"I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apartAnd Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey"_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_And Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
_

_Starting out on a journey_

_And Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing _

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you"_

The song faded out, and Troy pulled Sharpay in for a sweet kiss. Then they pulled apart and looked at the audience. They were all stunned.

"This isn't good." Troy whispered.

"Oh, yes it is." Sharpay whispered back, "They're too stunned to say anything. There'll be a minute."

Then suddenly someone broke into applause, and the rest quickly followed. It went on for a long time, and some people whistled at them, and Sharpay was sure she saw tears running down Gabriella's cheeks.

Mrs. Darbus went on the stage, "Thank you, Sharpay and Troy; that was very, very good. You may take a seat."

Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand and pulled her with him to their seats, they got greetings along the way.

"Well then!" Mrs. Darbus smiled, "I have already made my decision. The cast list will be posted this afternoon. I don't think we'll need a call-back. Thanks to you all for auditioning."

The room broke up and everybody started chatting. Gabriella quickly approached Sharpay, and they hugged each other till no end.

"Oh my God!" Gabriella squealed, "You guys were amazing, I had tears streaming down my cheeks."

"You were pretty good yourself." Sharpay smiled.

"Well, I think we know who's gonna get it." Gabriella said, looking at Troy, "You two deserve it. I only paired up with Ryan to get back at you, Shar. That's not the right reasons."

Sharpay smiled, "That's quite all right. The best will get it."

"And we all knows who the best is."

Sharpay turned around to see who was talking to her, and lost her jaw. She couldn't have prepared herself for this, because it was simply unbelievable.

"Hey Shar!" Aaron smiled.

Sharpay started screaming and jumped into his open arms, tears streaming down her face, "Oh my God!" she said, looking at him, "What are you doing here?"

Aaron hugged her close, "I don't know really. You should ask Troy and Ryan. They said I had to come because you had something to tell me?"

"Oh…" Sharpay pulled away, and turned to look at Ryan, "You?! You did this! Thank you so much, Ry!"

"Well, I wouldn't want my favourite sister to be sad, now would I?" Ryan questioned.

"I love you, Ry!" Sharpay said, and then she turned to look at her other friends (and boyfriend) – Taylor, Troy, Chad, Gabriella and Kelsi – "Everyone, this is Aaron McFly, my cousin, he lives in New York!"

"Oh…" Gabriella said, knowing what this was about, "Hi, my name is Gabriella. And that's Taylor, Chad and Kelsi. You already know Troy."

"Yup!" Aaron said, "You've sure grown up, big guy. Still playing b-ball!?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Troy replied.

Aaron laughed, "I thought you wouldn't change that much. How's your mom and dad?"

"They're good, Aaron." Coach Bolton smiled.

"Wow, Mr. Bolton, hello!" Aaron said.

"Nice to talk to you too. How's your father?"

"He's ok." Aaron said, "Do you know why I'm here?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope."

"Can you tell me why?" Aaron asked, looking at Ryan and Troy.

Ryan shook his head, "No, I think Sharpay should do that. After all, it is a lot about her."

Sharpay took a deep breath, and looked at Aaron, "Yeah, it sorta is. It's about you, I and my mom and your mom, and my aunt and your aunt."

"Uhm, they're the same people, Shar." Aaron said, "Your aunt is my mom, and the same goes the other way around."

Sharpay shook her head, "No, not really."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sharpay took his hand and dragged him a few feet away from the others, sitting down on a couple of chairs.

"You see…" Sharpay began, "Did you know that your mom had a daughter before she died?"

"What?"

"Yeah, she was one month old when your mom got in the car crash."

"What happened to her? Did she die too?"

"No…" Sharpay shook her head, "She survived, and… apparently I'm her."

"Say what?"

"I'm your half sister, Aaron." Sharpay said, looking him deep in the eye, not blinking.

"Seriously?" Aaron asked, "What happened to the real Sharpay?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes by that comment, "The girl that Charlotte was expecting died during birth, and then they took me in like their own, because they didn't know my dad."

"So, you're what… really my half sister?"

Sharpay nodded, biting her lip, "I didn't know if I should tell you or not. But I thought you ought to know, plus, I missed you so much, now there's more reason for us to get together more often."

"We would always be able to get together, Shar." Aaron said, "But I'm glad you told me. I have a sister!"

Sharpay laughed and leaned in to hug him, "Yeah you do big bro. And I have a real brother. But Ryan will still be my brother too."

"Of course." Aaron said.

"We wont tell many people about this. The school will lose if they find out that the Evans Twins aren't really twins."

Aaron laughed, "Then I guess we'll be ok, right?"

"Sure." Sharpay said, "So you're not mad at me for telling? You wouldn't rather have it like it was?"

"Never." Aaron said, and pulled her into a hug.

Then they stood up and approached the group again.

"So?" Taylor questioned.

"I have a sister!" Aaron exclaimed.

The group broke into cheering and made a huge group hug around Sharpay and Aaron.

As Sharpay stood there, surrounded by friends and family, and her boyfriend, she really felt like things were gonna be okay. It really was a new beginning. It didn't matter if she got the part or not. All that mattered was that she had people who cared for her, and everything would work out.

Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her with him away from the others who were chatting now.

"I love you, Pay."

"I love you too." Sharpay smiled, kissing his lips, "And thank you for convincing Ryan to let me talk to Aaron."

"Anytime babe," Troy smiled, kissing her again, "Any time."

* * *

_So, now Aaron finally got here. They did their audition, and this story is ending soon. But anyway. I hope this chapter was worth the loooong wait? Was it? I just had some trouble beginning it, but things flowed later. Leave me a review, please?_

_Friends quote; _

_**Rachel:** Exactly! Unisex! _

_**Joey:** Maybe you need sex. **I** had sex a couple days ago. _

_**Rachel:** No! No Joey! U-N-I-sex. _

_**Joey:** Well, I ain't gonna say no to that._

_Aaaarh, lol, thank you all for reading, back with more soon, **tootles, **Stessa ;p_


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks to you all for the amazing reviews. I love you all. Here is the last chapter of my first High School Musical story, though it wont be my last, seen as I've just posted first chapter of my new one... Anyway, on with the story. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad or any of the other High School Musical characters. And therefore I don't own HSM either.

* * *

_

**When Will They See?**

**Chapter 21. **

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

--

People were friendly.

The minute Sharpay and Troy stepped into the school, the students near the door greeted them like they'd been best friends for ages. Well, some of them might have.

Gabriella and Taylor both pulled Sharpay into hugs, and they giggled, chatting away at the second.

Chad greeted Troy too, having finally realized that things would be ok.

"Have you seen the cast list?" Troy asked, looking at Gabriella.

"No!" she shook her head, "Ry and I wanted to wait for you and Shar. He's right down the hall. You wanna go look?"

"Sure thing, Gabby!" Sharpay smiled, and then they went down the hall, found Ryan in a make-out session with Kelsi, pulled him away, and dragged him with them until they found the sheet of paper.

"Ok!" Gabriella said, nudging Sharpay forward, "Good luck."

Sharpay took a deep breath and looked at the papers. Then she turned around, a huge smile on her face, "We got it, Troy!"

"Really?" Troy asked. He pulled her into a deep hug and held her there for ages.

"Well, you deserved it more than we did, anyway." Ryan said, smiling at Gabriella.

"Yup." Gabriella smiled.

"Anyway…" Sharpay said, looking at them, "My dad has told me to invite all you guys for dinner tonight. Plus Chad, Taylor and Kelsi too." She turned to Troy, "And your parents."

"Really?"

"He said he wants to catch up."

"Great." Troy mumbled.

"Uhm?" Gabriella smiled, "I'd love to come. Is… Aaron gonna be there?"

"Sure." Sharpay said, crooking an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"Not for anything really…" Gabriella said, "I was just curious."

"Oh!" Sharpay said, getting a huge smile on her face, "You like him!"

"No, I don't!"

"Oh, yes you do!" Sharpay giggled, "Well, I won't blame you. He's hot. He has to be, he's my brother."

Troy shook his head, and dragged Sharpay away from Gabriella, who was seriously turning red. He stopped by her locker and she opened it to find her books. "That's cute, isn't it? Gabby likes Aaron."

"Yeah." Troy smiled, leaning against another locker while Sharpay fixed her hair. "But I'll go to your house right after school, okay?"

"Of course." Sharpay said, "Because you just can't get enough of me."

"Ha!" Troy mocked, "That was the joke of the year."

Sharpay shook her head, "Now_, that_ was the joke of the year." She said, referring to what he just said.

Troy chuckled and pulled her into a kiss. She happily obliged, knowing that the school knew about them and were supportive.

--

The whole day, people came to them and told them they were sorry for the way they'd treated them, (especially Sharpay), and they always said that it was ok, even though they didn't even know some of the students.

After school, Troy dropped himself on Sharpay's bed, seriously tired.

Sharpay giggled and laid herself next to him, "Hmm… Everything is going good now, ain't it?"

"Pretty much." He murmured, kissing her neck.

"That feels good." She said, adjusting herself better. She didn't want Troy to stop the kissing, she had a soft spot just below her left ear.

He did though, when he had to talk; "Of course, I'm doing it, ain't I?"

She giggled, "You sure are. And you're doing a good job doing it."

Troy laughed, and pulled her lips to his. They continued to make out for awhile, enjoying each others presence, until Sharpay pulled him up, and dragged him downstairs to go lie in the grass.

--

At 6 o'clock, all 11 of them were seated in the big dining room in the Evans' house.

Troy and Sharpay were seated next to each other, holding hands beneath the table, because even though they were public about their relationship now, they weren't that comfortable by showing off in front of everyone. Especially not Gabriella, even though she said she was alright with it.

Troy's parents were seated together, looking happily and proud at their son and his girlfriend, thinking that things just couldn't get better.

Taylor and Chad were seated together, having one of their many arguments. Taylor meant that it wasn't polite for Chad to leave the table to go to the bathroom. Chad meant it was, well, more polite than peeing on the chair.

Kelsi and Ryan were seated together, chatting quietly about the upcoming play. Ryan had gotten a small part, his own request for Mrs. Darbus, because then he would be able to help Kelsi more with the changes in the script and the music. And that after all, was what he wanted to do.

Aaron and Gabriella were hitting it off. Seriously. No-one had a problem with it. Aaron was single, and even though he was two years older, he and Gabriella seemed like the perfect match. Gabriella had always seemed too mature for boys her age. She proved that by dating Troy…

And also, maybe things could work for them, even though it would be a long distance relationship. But summer was coming up soon, and Sharpay would definitely be going to New York to visit her brother. Maybe everyone could tag along and then Gabriella and Aaron could spend some time together…

The last person at the table was Mr. Evans. He was proudly sitting in the end, representing everything that was right in the world. He was sweet, kind and friendly. He opened his house to all his kids' friends, and his own too.

He smiled by the sight of Sharpay, listing so closely and interested at what Troy was telling her. He could tell that she wasn't acting, he knew her that well. She would never pull a face like that unless she truly was interested in what she was being told.

Dinner was lovely.

They all ate until their stomachs were full, and even Chad couldn't get another bite down.

The Evans' always made sure that everyone got what they wanted.

After dinner, the party broke up a little. The guests didn't leave the house, they were having dessert later, and who would want to miss that?

Gabriella and Aaron went for a well deserved walk together, discussing important things.

The three grown ups went into Mr. Evan's bar, and got a Martini or two. Maybe a Scotch on the rocks.

Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Ryan plopped down in the living room, talking about this and that. On whether or not Gabriella and Aaron would make a cute couple, or if Troy and Sharpay would end up getting married.

Troy and Sharpay however, ended up sitting on the garden swing, rocking back and forth, enjoying each others presence.

Sharpay was leaning against Troy's chest, almost sleeping. Troy had his arms around her, holding her tight. They rocked back and forth. Back and forth.

Sharpay let out a content sigh.

Troy chuckled, "What was that, Pay?"

She opened her eyes and squinted her head to look at him, "I'm just happy, Troy, that's all. I'm just really, really happy."

"Me too," Troy said, kissing her forehead quickly, "It has after all, worked out, hasn't it?"

"I really think it has." Sharpay said. She moved around a bit, so she was facing him, and smiled brightly at him. "Can you believe it? Just two months ago, I had nothing. I had no friends, I had no real family. I had no rights to express myself the way I felt for it. But now I have all that, plus one thing, that is way better than it all. Combined!"

Troy looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Now I have you…"

Troy smiled and captured her lips in a kiss. "I love you, Pay."

"I love you too, Troy."

"In fact…" Troy said, adjusting himself, "I have something to tell you, so will you please sit there?"

Sharpay was confused, so she just did what he told her to, and sat beside him on the swing, with his hand still firmly closed in hers.

"Um, Sharpay…" Troy began, looking very serious, "This is important, and I've wanted to do it for a long time, but I haven't felt like the time was right, with our… relationship being a secret and all."

Sharpay nodded, wanting him to continue.

"I love you." Troy said, "I love you so, so much, that sometimes I doesn't even know what to do with you. I mean, when you wanted me to wear that red satin shirt, I couldn't say no to you even though I hated it. I couldn't even get myself to tell you that I hated it, because I knew it'd hurt your feelings. And I don't ever want to hurt you, not now, not ever."

Sharpay giggled, "I knew you didn't like it."

"Yeah, lucky for me." Troy said, squeezing her hand, "But anyway… I know they say that it takes a long time to find true love, or to find the only one, but I believe that I've found my soul mate. At the age of 16. And it may seem crazy, but right now… I can't even imagine myself growing old with someone else than you. I want to have it all with you, Pay, I hope you know that."

"I do," Sharpay said, "And I want to have it all with you… Even the kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Sharpay trailed off, "I've been thinking about it, and even though we're only still in High School, I can see myself having kids with you. And I guess that… that having a boy who looks like you wouldn't be so bad after all."

Troy chuckled, "And our daughter will look like you. All beautiful. I'm gonna have a hard time trying to keep the horny teenage boys away from her."

Sharpay giggled.

"But on with my speech…" Troy said, biting his lip, "We're nowhere near old enough to get married or anything. We're young and we've got some years in front of us until we're ready for that, but…" he took out a small box from his pocket, "I want you to have this."

Sharpay curiously took it, and looked at it. It was a light pink velvet box, and it felt good against her skin.

"Open it." Troy whispered, excitement running through his features.

Sharpay opened the box with shaky hands, having a feeling that this was a really special moment for their relationship. When it popped open, it revealed a beautiful silver ring, with three stones in it. The one in the middle was a little bigger than the other two, and it was a shade of pink. The other two were right next to it, and they were both white.

Sharpay stared at the ring, not knowing what to say. It was really beautiful.

"So?" Troy asked, nervousness in his voice.

"I don't… I don't know what to say." Sharpay whispered, tears in her eyes, "It's really beautiful."

"Well, it's for you." Troy said, taking the ring out of the box, "But you can only have it, if you promise me, to agree to marry me, the day that I ask you."

Sharpay's eyes finally spilled over with tears, and they started rolling down her cheeks, leaving a wet trail. She covered her mouth with her hand, swallowing hard. She could barely nod, but she managed to do so.

Troy smiled and took her hand. Slowly and carefully he slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"What do you know?" he said, looking at her hand, "It suits you."

Sharpay laughed through her tears, and reached in and gave him a long hug, tears still streaming down her face. "I love you so much, Troy." She whispered, "I'd agree to marry you any day you were to ask. It doesn't matter when or where, all the matter is that it's you who's asking."

Troy hugged her back, and buried his face in her long blonde hair, sniffing in the smell of her strawberry shampoo, "Good, because I didn't know what I'd do if you'd told me no."

She laughed again and pulled out of the hug. She gave him a quick kiss, and looked at the ring again, "It's really beautiful Troy. How have you paid for this? It must have cost you a fortune."

"I wont tell." Troy said, "It doesn't matter, I'd give everything for you. But I can say that my mom had a part in this."

"Remember me to thank her later." Sharpay smiled, still not tearing her eyes away from the ring. _Her_ ring.

"So, one day we'll get married?" Troy asked, "And have kids and all?"

"Yeah…" Sharpay said, finally looking up at him, "One day we will."

* * *

_Okay then. Wasn't that a wonderful, beautiful and perfect moment to leave Troy and Sharpay to themselves? Now they can figure out the rest of their lives, without us reading along, huh? Oh, who am I kidding, I'm gonna miss writing this story so much, but it is the end now. I know some of you have asked me to continue this forever and forever, until they died, but I didn't really feel like it. I'm glad though, that so many enjoyed this story. Some of you gave me the most wonderful reviews, and they just brightened up my day every time. Someone even thought this would make a great movie; thank you a lot! ;p I wish it didn't have to end, but I've just started my new story too, and yeah… Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this? And now I'm gonna do something; I'm gonna ask, beg, scream for you to review me one last time. For old times sake, eh? Don't you feel like it? It would make my so happy if you did so. All of you guys! Please, pretty please?_

_A Friends quote, to fit a sad moment (for me it's sad at least);_

_**Ross:** (crying) Yeah, but this can't be it, I mean._

_(Pause)_

_**Rachel:** Then how come it is?_

_Ooh, that's one of my least favourite episodes of Friends. I cry like a river every time I watch it… They're breaking up, ooh.. Anyway, sorry to leave a novel for an authors note, but this was my last one for this story, so I got a little carried away. I'll probably talk to some of you later with other stories or something… Remember to review! **Tootles, **Stessa H._

Maybe it's a fairy tale,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.


End file.
